She's Not There!
by Skater3
Summary: It is a routine morning at the BAU until Strauss decides to exercise her authority by sending Reid's girlfriend, Christine, on an errand. This sets off a series of events with consequences no one could ever have anticipated. Sequel to 'Atlas Did What?"
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, the conclusion to my Reid/Christine series of stories, which started with 'Things Are Seldom What They Seem'. It is turning out to be much longer than I had anticipated, as I have a couple of twists I want to include. Plus, lots of angst! Please bear with me and, hopefully, you will find it is worth your time and effort. Thanks!**

* * *

"Great, another snooty, uptight bitch secured. Let's see what her all powerful husband will do now!" the unsub thought as he added yet another victim to his collection. That took him to the letter E. He prided himself on being methodical. There were enough cells prepared for all 26 letters of the alphabet, plus several to spare. He had made sure of that before he had even begun collecting. He had also verified that this location was so isolated that no one would ever come close enough to disturb either him or his growing collection of captive women.

Sitting down at his desk, the unsub began going through a list of higher echelon executives for the Department of Energy, the Department of Education, and the Environmental Protection Agency, deciding on his next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid smiled as he watched Christine walk down the street towards him. It had been three weeks, two days, and five hours since he had last seen her. They had spoken often on the phone, and had also texted, e-mailed, and (with the help of Garcia) Skyped. But, he had to admit, none of that was the same as seeing her walking towards him in fitted black trousers that emphasized her long legs, and her trademark three inch heels.

When Christine was close enough, Reid hesitated before leaning into her and shyly kissing her. She enthusiastically returned his kiss and, taking hold of his hand, followed him as he led the way into the coffee shop.

"I want to thank you for the recordings," Reid told her as they stood in line. "They have really helped."

"I'm glad. I know how hard it is for you to fall asleep, and I thought listening to my voice might help," Christine replied. "What do you think of the selection?"

"_Waldon_ is always good," Reid began his assessment. "Also, Plato is an excellent choice. However, what I enjoy the most is the dramatic reading of _The Cat In The Hat _that you included at the end of your repertoire."

Christine laughed. "I just couldn't resist that one," she confessed. "I wanted to end with something on a lighter note."

By now, the two of them had reached the head of the line. "The usual," Reid told the barista. He turned to Christine.

"Make that two," Christine added and then thought for a minute. "Maybe you had better make mine a decaf," she changed her order.

As they sat at a small table waiting for their coffees, Reid noticed that several of the men in the coffee shop were looking at them. More specifically, he realized, they were looking at Christine. He smiled as he moved closer to her and put his arm protectively around her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"Just remembering the last time we were together," he told her shyly.

"Oh – Yes!" she replied, giving him her own secret smile.

"How are things going at the lab?" he changed the topic. "What time do you need to be there this morning?"

"Things are going great!" Christine enthused. "We are right on schedule for a change. That means I have some time to spend with you this morning. I was planning on going into the BAU for a couple of minutes. I want to talk to JJ about something."

"Reid!" the barista called his name. After Reid had claimed their coffees, they began walking towards the FBI building, arms entwined around each other's waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid and Christine quickly cleared Security and headed up to the BAU's sixth floor bullpen. As they got off the elevator, they were greeted by a pink-haired, super sparkly Garcia, who immediately began squealing.

"OMG! You came back! It is so good to see you again!" she hurried over hug Christine.

"I was never gone!" Christine protested, trying to keep her coffee from spilling. "I've just been really busy with moving and work and everything. It's good to see you, too, Penelope!"

"Are you going to be here long?" Garcia asked.

"Actually, I just wanted to talk with JJ for a minute," Christine explained. "But, I do have a little extra time this morning to visit with you and everyone else."

"Great!" Garcia enthused. "We don't see you often enough." She looked up and noticed Hotch standing outside his office door, watching her. "I have to head back to my lair now, but be sure to stop by before you leave," she said before hurrying off.

"No problem," Christina replied. She walked further into the bullpen and looked around.

"Looking for someone?" Blake asked, glancing up from her desk. "I assume it's not Reid. He's standing right there, holding onto you like you might escape!"

"No," Christine laughed. "I'm actually looking for JJ."

"I haven't seen her yet this morning," Blake replied. "But, then, I've been too busy looking at these." She waved some photos in the air.

"If those are crime scene photos, I don't want to see them!" Christine protested.

"Not a crime scene," Blake assured her. "I wish they were. They would probably be easier to decipher." She spread them out on her desk.

"What are you looking at?" Christine leaned over to check.

"This is the workspace of the suspected unsub," Blake explained. "I'm trying to come up with a profile and a suggestion of what the locals need to look for in order to gather enough evidence to convict them. But, I'm just not sure."

Christine picked up a picture to take a closer look. "Is this person right-handed or left-handed?" she asked curiously.

"Why do you ask that?" Blake looked over her shoulder.

"Well, the computer mouse and the calendar are on the right-hand side of the desk, but the phone, the pencil caddy, and the coffee mug are on the left," Christine pointed as she spoke.

"I had noticed the lack of personalization," Blake told her. "Also, that there is nothing to indicate whether the occupant is male or female. I never noticed the arrangement of the office supplies."

"Maybe they are ambidextrous?" Christine suggested.

"Approximately 1 in 10 individuals can be classified as mostly ambidextrous," Reid informed the women. "The number of those who are fully functional is extremely hard to determine."

"Well, ambidextrous would explain the wound patterns on the victims," Blake said thoughtfully. "Thanks! That does help!"

"So you are going to be looking for an androgynous, ambidextrous, unsub?" Christine questioned. "Lots of luck with that!"

"I'm not doing the looking," Blake reminded her. "I'm just giving the locals my best 'educated guess'."


	4. Chapter 4

It was approximately nine o'clock that Wednesday morning, when Section Chief Erin Strauss strode onto the walkway surrounding the bullpen area that housed her BAU teams. Most of the desks were occupied, and she knew that in the offices opening off the balcony more members of her staff were busy working on cases and consultations for law enforcement agencies all over the world.

Suddenly she stiffened. That girlfriend of Dr. Reid's was in the bullpen. What business did she have being there? Strauss' initial impulse was to head down into the bullpen and confront the intruder. However, after stopping to think about it, she came up with another plan. She returned to her office and retrieved a package from her desk before walking down into the bullpen.

"Good Morning Dr. Reid," she greeted the young agent. "And, Christine, of course."

"Of course," Christine agreed. She could tell that something was going on, but she couldn't quite identify it, and she didn't want to alienate Reid's boss's boss.

"You are going over to The University when you leave here?" Strauss asked.

"Yes, I'm headed to work," Christine wondered where this was leading.

"I wonder if I could ask you for a favor," Strauss was practically purring.

"Of course," Christine glanced at Reid, who appeared to be just as puzzled as she was.

"I have these recruitment brochures that need to be delivered to Dr. Milner at the Career Center," Strauss told her. "It would save me a trip if you could take them."

"No problem," Christine assured her, accepting the pile of brochures. "I know where that is."

Standing in the doorway to his office, Hotch watched the exchange. Instinctively, he wondered what Strauss was trying to accomplish. The only immediate result he could see was that Christine was committed to leaving the bullpen area fairly quickly. The secondary result was that Strauss now owed Christine a favor. Somehow, that didn't seem like Strauss.

Christine turned to Reid. "I had better be on my way," she told him.

"I'll walk you out."

As Strauss watched the two walk towards the elevator, she commented to Blake. "Well, that's the last we'll be seeing of Dr. Reid's little friend for a day or so."

Blake looked at her. "Erin," she said. "You did that just to get Christine out of here?"

Strauss smirked at her. "It was easier than I anticipated," she bragged.

"You do realize that Dr. Nielson is a fully qualified psychologist and that she would be well within her rights to bill us for the consultation she just had with me?" Blake inquired innocently.

Strauss glared at Blake before returning to her office.


	5. Chapter 5

After Reid and Christine had cleared the building and were standing on the front sidewalk, Reid wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her again. As she returned the kiss enthusiastically, they vaguely heard someone saying, "Get a room!"

When Reid pulled away, Christine smiled and said. "Call me when you know if you'll be over tonight. I'll have dinner waiting."

"With dessert?" he asked provocatively.

"Of course," she assured him.

Reid smiled and kissed her again. "You'll be glad to know I took your advice before I went shopping," he told her shyly. "I talked to Rossi, not Morgan."

"I'll bet Dave really enjoyed that conversation," Christine commented wryly.

"Well, he did say that he was glad we were having safe sex," Reid reported. "He also said that I had better be careful I didn't knock you up. He didn't want to have to organize a shotgun wedding."

Christine closed her eyes, dropped her head, and slowly shook it. When she lifted it back up, she smiled at Reid. "He actually used that terminology?" she asked.

"Yes," Reid replied. "Do you know that the term 'Shotgun Wedding' is an American colloquialism dating back to the 19th Century? Other cultures have similar colloquialisms but none quite as indicative of violence as the Americanism."

He looked around. "Where is your car?"

"I left it in the lot at the University," Christine told him as she gave him yet another kiss. "I figured I had better get a parking spot while I could. I walked over to meet you, and I'll drive it over to the hospital when I need to get to work."

When Reid returned to the bullpen area, he encountered Hotch, who smiled and asked, "You do know that there are security cameras located all around this building?"

Morgan walked over and casually added, "And, you do know that the feeds from said security cameras can be captured by any nosey technical analyst?"

Reid smiled broadly and nodded as Garcia erupted from her office and rushed over.

"I so knew it," she exclaimed. "You really do have a thing for her, don't you? I just knew it!"

As Reid gave Garcia a shy smile and blushed, he noticed JJ standing nearby, giving him a look he didn't recognize.


	6. Chapter 6

Christine knew where the University's Career Center was located, but had never met Dr. Milner, the director. As she walked through the door into the Center, she glanced around the lobby area before heading to the receptionist's desk.

"Dr. Milner?" she asked the student sitting there.

"She just stepped outside," the young man replied. "I think she was going out to get a soda. The machines are right down the hall."

"Description?" Christine asked.

"Older woman with short salt and pepper hair," was the response. "She's wearing a peach-colored blouse with a wheat-colored skirt."

"Thanks," Christine said, heading back out the door.

The description from the receptionist was accurate, and Christine soon located Dr. Milner, standing a few feet from the vending machines, drinking from a can of soda and talking to a student. She waited patiently until the conversation had ended.

As the student walked away, Dr. Milner turned to Christine and smiled. "May I help you?" she asked.

Christine immediately liked the unpretentious woman. She wasn't wearing much make-up, and some people would have called her dowdy, but she exuded a feeling of confidence and serenity that automatically made one trust her.

"It's more like what I can do for you," Christine bantered back. She held out the stack of brochures. "I came by to leave these with you. I think you're expecting them."

Dr. Milner accepted the stack and glanced at them. "FBI?" she questioned. "You're not the stereotypical agent who usually drops these off."

"I'm just the errand boy, so to speak," Christine told her. "My, I think the politically correct term is 'Significant Other', is with the FBI. His supervisor asked me to make sure these arrived safely."

"Well, you certainly came through on that front," Dr. Milner smiled. "Do I know you?" she asked curiously. "You seem familiar."

"I'm doing a post-doc over in the psych ward at the hospital," Christine explained. "You may have seen me coming and going on campus."

"I know now," Dr. Milner's face lit up. "You were at Dr. Michael's presentation on 'Research Into Human Sexuality' last fall."

"That's right," Christine confirmed. "I was on the organizing committee. You didn't come to the reception afterwards, did you?"

"No," Dr. Milner apologized. "I had another commitment. However, I remember that you were with a tall, skinny young man. He seemed a little uncertain about being there."

"That's Spencer," Christine laughed. "He's my FBI guy. Believer it or not, that was our first date!"

"On a first date, you take him to a sex lecture?" Dr. Milner was obviously delighted with the concept. "He must be some guy!"

"You can say that again!" Christine agreed.

Both women were so engrossed with their bantering, that neither of them noticed the man a short distance away, kneeling on the floor stocking the vending machines. He, on the other hand, was making certain he had a clear view of Christine so he would recognize her when he saw her again. Maybe it wasn't quite time for his "F" abduction, but with the opportunity practically falling into his lap, he couldn't turn it down.


	7. Chapter 7

After sharing a final exchange and saying 'Good-by' to Dr. Milner, Christine hurried out of Adamson Hall and across the parking lot to her car. She already had her key out and, when she reached the vehicle, she wasted no time getting the door opened. When the delivery truck pulled up behind her car, blocking it in place, she barely noticed it as she tossed her purse and cell phone onto the front seat. However, when a pair of strong arms closed around her and easily pulled her off her feet, she immediately began kicking and screaming.

A chloroform-soaked cloth covering her nose and mouth guaranteed that she was quickly subdued and, less than a minute later, the delivery truck pulled away leaving her car standing in the lot with the door hanging open.


	8. Chapter 8

Strauss was not one to lower herself to visit her subordinates in their offices. So, when she walked into Hotch's office later that Wednesday morning, everyone in the bullpen noticed. When she closed the door, they started taking bets as to exactly what was going on. Half an hour later, when Hotch's office door opened and both he and Strauss emerged, rumors were flying around the bullpen and all adjacent areas.

"Team," Hotch called out, leaning over the railing. "I need you in the conference room, immediately. Someone get Garcia. She needs to be there, too."

"I'll get Penelope," JJ offered as she sprinted towards the tech's lair. "This sounds important."

"Maybe we're all getting a raise?" Reid suggested hopefully.

"Fat chance!" Morgan was in the bullpen. He watched as Hotch stuck his head into Rossi's office and, somehow, deep down in his gut, he knew this wasn't going to be good.


	9. Chapter 9

When the team arrived in the conference room, both Strauss and Hotch were already there, standing at the front of the room and looking unusually grim.

"Ms. Garcia," Strauss handed the tech a piece of paper. "If you could go to this address, and put the file up on the screen?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Garcia glanced at Hotch, who nodded his approval, as she began attacking the keyboard of the in-room computer.

When Garcia pulled up the designated file, a series of women's pictures appeared on the flat screen. All ages and types appeared to be represented, but together they formed an attractive and prosperous-looking group.

"Focus on the first picture, please," Strauss instructed Garcia.

Once the picture was in place, Strauss began. "This is Valerie Prescott," she told them. "Wife of William Prescott, Under Secretary of The Department of Agriculture. Approximately six weeks ago, she was apparently kidnapped as she left her office in downtown D.C. When she didn't arrive home at her usual time and her husband couldn't reach her on her cell phone, he went looking for her. He found her car, with her purse and cell phone still in it, in the parking structure of her office building. He promptly notified the D.C. Metro Police. Arrangements were made to intercept a ransom demand, but one was never received. She remains missing."

"How come we are only hearing about this now?" Blake spoke up. "In a kidnapping the first 24 hours are crucial."

"The Metro Police were hoping that the kidnapper or kidnappers could be quickly located and arrested when they made contact," Strauss explained. "However, as I said, there was never any contact made. She remains missing."

"The second picture," Strauss told Garcia.

"This is Eleanor DuValle," Strauss began once the picture was up. "Her husband is Robert DuValle, Legal Counsel with the Banking Subcommittee. Almost five weeks ago, she left home in the early morning to go to her health club. After she completed her daily routine, she changed her clothes and headed for her car. Somewhere between the door of the health club and her car, she was apparently abducted. Again, the assumption was that she had been kidnapped and was being held for ransom. Again, nothing was ever heard from the kidnappers. She also remains missing."

"Both these women are married to powerful men," Reid observed. "Are you sure this isn't someone attempting to make a political statement?"

"If that was the case," JJ spoke up. "They would have notified the news media by now."

"Again, why are we just now being notified?" Morgan demanded. "To be effective, we would have had to get started as soon as anyone noticed she was missing."

"Metro PD has been waiting for the kidnappers to make contact," Strauss explained, obviously frustrated.

"Next picture, please," she told Garcia.

This picture was of a well-preserved woman, who appeared to be in her late 50's.

"Victoria Gainsville," Strauss introduced her. "She is married to Charles Gainsville, Deputy Secretary of Department of Commerce. She disappeared about four weeks ago, on her way home from visiting her sister. Again, her car was quickly located along with her purse and cell phone, but that was the extent of it. No ransom demand, no political statement, and no body."

"I see a pattern," Blake spoke up. "These women are being abducted a week apart, in alphabetical order of the agencies their husbands work for?"

"That appears to be the case," Hotch spoke up for the first time.

"That means that our next abductee is from the Department of Defense?" Rossi commented dryly.

"And went missing three weeks ago?" JJ added.

"Unfortunately," Strauss agreed as Garcia put a picture of a young, blond woman up on the flat screen.

"Sheila MacKay," Strauss continued her dialog. "Her husband is an Assistant Secretary for the Department of Defense. She went missing three weeks ago after spending the morning shopping with friends. Again, no one has come forward with any information, and there has been no ransom demand and no body."

"And – ?" JJ asked.

"That's the current situation," Strauss told the team. "We, the BAU, have now officially been called in."

"After this length of time?" Morgan demanded. "That means, when everything goes south, we're the ones left holding the bag."

"It's been three weeks, and there hasn't been any new abduction," Rossi observed. "Does that mean that the unsub has abducted whoever it is that they really wanted, or does it mean that security has been stepped up for the spouses of employees of the Department of Energy?"

"It could be either," Hotch explained. "Security has been stepped up for all spouses of the top levels at the Department of Energy, as well as the Department of Education, and the Environmental Protection Agency. That could be making it harder for him to locate a target and abduct her."

"Has anyone bothered to look at the women who have been abducted?" Blake suggested. "Maybe Rossi is right and this is a case of hiding the real target among a group of like individuals."

"The backgrounds of all the missing women are being thoroughly investigated," Strauss assured the team. "As of now, nothing has turned up to indicate that any one of these women would be a target, and all of their husbands have been cleared."

"This is a very disciplined unsub," Reid began the profile. "They are probably also extremely intelligent. He may have taken a break in order to lull the authorities into complacency."

"They are most likely a white male in the 30 – 40 age range and, presumably, extremely fit, if he is abducting and controlling all these women," Blake continued the profile.

"What about someone with OCD?" Rossi asked. "This alphabetical order thing screams that."

"Is this person a collector?" JJ guessed. "No bodies have been found. Maybe this unsub is warehousing these women somewhere."

"That would require a large, secluded building," Morgan pointed out. "And, it would have to be within driving range of D.C."

"Whoever this is, they have no preference as far as appearance is concerned," Hotch contributed. "All ages, hair colors, etc. are represented."

"Has anyone considered that this unsub might be getting upset because there hasn't been any publicity?" JJ pointed out. "That could be making it even worse for these women."

"Whatever is going on, we need to figure it out and locate this unsub quickly," Strauss declared. "As you can imagine, the pressure is on from higher up."

"What about the higher-ups from the FBI?" Reid asked. "If the unsub can't get to anyone from any of the 'E' departments, maybe they'll skip a letter intending to come back later."

"Warnings have gone out to all upper echelon FBI personnel," Strauss assured him. "And, security personnel have been assigned to some of the more prominent spouses."

"We need to build a profile of this unsub ASAP, so let's get started!" Hotch declared, handing a marker to Garcia.


	10. Chapter 10

Following an intense brainstorming session, the team decided to break for a late lunch. As they stood in the bullpen discussing where to eat, Morgan noticed Reid making a call on his cell phone.

"Trying to reach the lovely Dr. Christine?" he teased the young agent.

Reid smiled at him. "You called her 'Doctor'!" he exclaimed, pleased at the acknowledgement.

"Well, yes," Morgan admitted. "It is hard for me to picture it, but she is 'Doctor'."

"Well, there are times when I still think of her as Heather," JJ smiled. "I remember the first time we met her, out at The Institute For Business Betterment."

"That was one of the first cases I worked with the team," Blake recalled. "I remember thinking that you ate like that all the time when you were in the field."

"And, you quickly learned differently," JJ laughed.

"You have to admit, though, that Christine definitely knows how to keep a man well fed!" Rossi patted his stomach.

"Right now," Reid was staring at his phone, "I need to get in touch with her and tell her I probably won't be coming over for dinner tonight. But, it's really weird, I keep going to voicemail. She knew I would be calling."

"She hasn't started avoiding you already, has she?" Morgan teased.

Reid glared at him. "She was going to make a stop for Strauss, and then she was going straight to the hospital," he fussed.

"Hello," a male voice suddenly came on Reid's phone. "Who is this?"

"Who is this?" Reid countered. "And, what are you doing answering this phone?"

"I need to know who you are," the voice replied. "This is an official request from The University Campus Police Force. Are you a student?"

"Campus Police? Where is Christine?" Reid demanded. "This is her number, she should be answering it!"

"Christine – Christine Nielson?" the voice asked. "Who, exactly, am I speaking with?"

"Her boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI!" Reid was shouting into the phone. "Where is she?"

Morgan snatched the phone from Reid's hand. "This is SSA Derek Morgan of the FBI," he spoke authoritatively into the phone. "Would you care to tell me exactly to whom I am speaking and what is going on?"

The speaker gulped. "This is Officer McManus of The University Campus Police Force," he stated. "We just located a car, which is registered to a researcher by the name of Christine Nielson, sitting in Lot D. The driver's side door is open and it appears that the owner's purse, cell phone, and attaché are sitting on the front seat. The owner is nowhere to be found."

"What?" Derek shouted. He couldn't help himself. "Have you touched anything? Have you called anyone?"

"In accordance with University Policy, the DC Metro Police have been notified," Officer McManus appeared to be on solid ground. "I have secured the scene and am awaiting their arrival."

"Well, when they get there, make them wait for our arrival. Don't let them touch anything," Derek instructed. "We are on our way!"

He turned to Reid. "Man, we need to get over there!" he declared.

Blake had been listening. "The University?" she questioned. "I have numerous contacts over there. Maybe I had better come along."

"Good idea!" Morgan declared, pulling out the keys to one of the team's SUVs. "I'm driving!"

"I'll tell Hotch and we can follow," JJ ran up the stairs towards their Unit Chief's office.

"I'll bring the other SUV around," Rossi declared, as he followed Morgan to the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Valentines Day Everyone! Hope you had a wonderful day!**

* * *

Morgan made the short drive to The University with lights flashing and sirens blaring. When they arrived on campus, Blake directed him to Lot D. As Officer McManus had told them, the DC Metro police had already arrived and were waiting impatiently.

Reid jumped out of the SUV and promptly stumbled, twisting his ankle. Nonetheless, he limped over to the group of officers, followed by Morgan and Blake.

"What have you found?" he demanded. "Do you know when she was taken?"

"Just a minute," Morgan interrupted. He flashed his FBI credentials and began speaking to the Metro officers. "Have you begun processing the scene?"

"No, Campus Police insisted we wait for you," one of the officers responded. "Something about the lady being with the FBI?"

"Doctor Christine Nielson is the girlfriend of SSA Doctor Spencer Reid. And, she was here running an errand for the FBI," Blake spoke up, flashing her credentials. "Now, what can you tell us?"

The officer consulted her notebook and began. "Dispatch received a call at 10:15 a.m., reporting that Campus Police had found a car with the driver's side door open, and the owner's purse, cell phone, etc. still on the front seat. The owner of the car was nowhere to be found. We proceeded directly over here and, upon arrival, were informed by Campus Police that, per directions from the FBI, we were to wait for agents arrival."

"Okay," Morgan told her. "Now," he turned to the Campus Police officer. "Your report?"

Officer McManus consulted his notes. "At approximately 10:00 a.m., during my routine patrol of Parking Lot D, I noticed a car sitting, unattended, with the driver's side door open. Upon checking, I noted that the owner's purse, cell phone and attaché were lying on the front seat. I checked University records and found that said car is registered to a Doctor Christine Nielson, Researcher. As she was not in the vicinity, I then notified the DC Metro Police."

"Everything seems to agree," Morgan told him as he looked around the parking lot. "What about security cameras in this area? Has anyone checked them?"

"We are working on it," Officer McManus confirmed. "However, the cameras in this area have been acting up intermittently during the past few weeks and we aren't having much luck."

Reid pulled out his cell phone. "Garcia," he growled. "I need you to start checking something - **NOW**!"


	12. Chapter 12

Blake had been standing next to Christine's car surveying the surrounding area. "No one would be able to see this spot from any of the buildings," she observed. "Who would have been walking through here at that time?"

"Hard to say," Officer McManus replied. "Most of these cars belong to faculty members. You might want to try the people who work in Adamson Hall."

Blake looked towards the building indicated, and then back at Morgan and Reid. "Let me get started there," she suggested. "The faster we find out if we have any witnesses, the sooner we can start working to get Christine back."

Morgan glanced over at Reid, who had grown noticeably paler and was beginning to tremble, and then nodded his agreement. Reid obviously was in no shape to do anything.

"Come on, Reid," Morgan coaxed. "Let me take you back over to our SUV so you can sit down."

"No! What if she comes back?" Reid insisted.

"We'll be able to see her from over there," Morgan assured him. "Come on. Let's sit you down before you fall down."

He led the limping, trembling Reid over to their SUV while Blake headed towards Adamson Hall.

"Does he need a drink of water?" Officer McManus offered. "I always have a spare bottle or two in my car."

"Yes, thank you," Morgan replied. "This is quite a shock for him."

"He knew the woman who was taken?" one of the Metro officers questioned.

"His girlfriend," Morgan replied. "And, from what I could see, it was getting pretty serious."

"Are Hotch and Rossi on their way?" Reid croaked weakly.

"Of course!" Morgan assured him. "Also, JJ, and Anderson, and a group from the crime scene lab. They shouldn't be too long."

Reid just nodded numbly.


	13. Chapter 13

Blake strode purposefully into Adamson Hall and looked around. She knew that Christine had come here to visit the Head of the Career Center, but she wasn't quite sure where that office was.

"May I help you?" a passing student asked.

"The Career Center," Blake specified.

"Oh, Dr. Milner," the girl supplied. "Why don't you come with me? I'm heading that way."

The student quickly delivered Blake to the door of the Career Center. "Dr. Milner is really nice," she enthused. "You'll like her!" With a finger wave reminiscent of Reid, she headed off down the hall.

Blake walked into the Career Center and headed directly to the receptionist. "Dr. Milner?" she asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" the young man behind the desk replied.

Blake flashed her credentials. "I don't think I need one," she told him.

The receptionist looked at Blake's FBI credentials and then quickly picked up the phone and pushed a button. "The FBI is here for you," he spoke into the receiver. "Okay, I'll bring her right back."

Standing up, he gestured for Blake to follow him. "Dr. Milner's office is right back here," he explained as he led the way down the hall, stopping to knock on a door.

"Come in!" a woman's voice called out.

The young man opened the door and led the way into a slightly messy, but comfortable looking office. "Dr. Milner, this is – " he turned and looked at Blake.

"Agent Alex Blake," she supplied. She showed her credentials to the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Thanks, Larry," Dr. Milner told Blake's guide as he turned to leave. She turned her attention to Blake. "Two FBI people in one day? What did I do to deserve this?" she asked.

"I'm here about the young lady you spoke with earlier," Blake told her. "She's gone missing."

"That nice Dr. Nielson?" Dr. Milner was obviously shocked. "What happened?"

"Apparently, she was abducted as she was getting into her car," Blake explained. "So far, we haven't been able to locate anyone who saw it."

"That's awful!" Dr. Milner exclaimed. "What can I do to help?"

"I have some questions I'd like to ask you," Blake told her.

"Sit down," the doctor invited. "And, let's get started."


	14. Chapter 14

When Blake returned to the parking lot, she saw that Hotch, JJ, Rossi, and Anderson had arrived, and were all gathered around a distraught Reid.

"What did you find out?" Hotch asked as she joined the group.

"It sounds like the same unsub," Blake told them unhappily. "Apparently, Dr. Milner and Christine were standing in the hallway talking, and she told Dr. Milner that her 'Significant Other' was with the FBI. That's most likely when he targeted her."

"He must have followed her out of the building," Rossi surmised. "What about the security cameras?"

"According to the Campus Police, they have been working intermittently for the past few weeks," Morgan told him. "Garcia hasn't been able to get anything from them."

"Let me talk with her," JJ suggested as she took out her phone. "Maybe we can come up with some ideas of other places she can look."

"Office of Utter Despair," Garcia's usually peppy voice sounded depressed. "What can I help you with?"

"Garcia?" JJ spoke to her. "Don't do this to yourself – Please. I have faith in you. Just keep looking. I know you'll find something!"

"Baby Girl?" Morgan took the phone and put it on speaker. "Keep working it! We all believe in you, and Reid is depending on you."

"That's the problem!" Garcia was nearly sobbing. "My girlfriend is missing, and my Junior G-Man is counting on me, and I can't help!"

"Yes you can, Garcia!" even Hotch was chiming in. "Just keep at it. I know you'll come up with something."

"What about traffic cams?" Rossi hated to ask the obvious.

"I've tried that," Garcia moaned. "And, nothing stands out. There aren't any mysterious cars racing madly from the crime scene."

"Get some help," Hotch instructed her. "Take a look at every driver and every passenger in every vehicle that has passed anywhere close to this area in the past week. Look particularly hard at vans and SUVs where he could be concealing his victims. My guess is that this guy knows the area, so he must pass by it frequently. You should be able to ID him by looking for frequent travelers."

"Okay. I'll call Kevin to come over and help," Garcia was beginning to sound more like herself. "If we have to, we will go as far back as we possibly can go!"

"That's my girl!" Morgan cheered her on.

"And, Anderson," Hotch turned to the agent. "I need you to go over to the Campus Police Office and get a list of everyone who has a permit to park in this lot. We'll need to interview them."

"Yes Sir!" Anderson responded as he hurried towards the campus buildings.


	15. Chapter 15

Even with Kevin's assistance, Garcia had a lot of work to do. She first pulled all available the tapes from the campus security cameras and gave them to Kevin to review while she began checking traffic cams in the area, going back four weeks. When neither of them could find anything, they began searching security tapes from nearby ATMs, both on campus and off. Again, they were unsuccessful.

Erin Strauss spent several hours that afternoon in a meeting with the Director of the FBI and his immediate subordinates, where the abductions were discussed, and additional security measures put into place. When she finally returned to her office, she promptly called Hotch and Reid to join her.

"I don't know what to say," she began when they were seated. "I'm the one who sent Dr. Nielson over to the Career Center to deliver those brochures. Somehow, I feel like this is at least partially my fault."

"With all due respect, Ma'am," Hotch told her. "You had no way of knowing the unsub would be in the area, let along that they would target Chris – Dr. Nielson."

"You sent her on purpose!" Reid exploded angrily. "You could have sent one of our people or mailed them or taken them yourself! You just wanted to show your authority by ordering her around!"

"Reid!" Hotch remonstrated.

"That's okay, Agent Hotchner," Strauss interrupted. "He's right. I should have sent an agent. They would have known how to deal with the situation. Because of me, we now have an unprepared civilian in danger."

"And, the best way to deal with this is to continue working the case so we can get her out of danger," Hotch told his supervisor as he stood up to leave. "If you will excuse us?"

As the two agents left Strauss' office, Reid turned to say something to her, but Hotch wisely pulled him away.


	16. Chapter 16

"They aren't going to notify the press?" was JJ's outraged question during the team's meeting the next morning.

"That decision is above my pay grade," Hotch told her sadly. "They feel that because only upper echelon government employees' spouses are being targeted, there is no need to alarm the public."

"Christine is not a spouse!" Reid declared loudly. "And, I don't know where she is or what is being done to her!" He ended with a sob. Despite his teammate's efforts, the young agent had been up all night, refusing to eat, drink, or rest.

Garcia rushed around the table to hug him from behind. "We'll find her," she promised him. "Kevin and I are both looking, and so is the entire Metro Police Department, and the FBI, and everyone. She is out there and she is okay and we will find her!"

"In the meantime," Hotch continued. "Security is being tightened for the spouses of the upper echelon of the Department of Energy, the Department of Education, and the EPA."

"How are they going to handle that?" Morgan demanded. "There aren't enough agents to handle day-to-day assignments as it is, and there are just too many variables to determine exactly who is vulnerable."

"The Metro Police are being brought in," Hotch explained. "They aren't being told the entire story so, JJ, you will have to be careful what you say to Will."

JJ looked pained. "I may as well tell everyone this now," she spoke slowly. "But, Will has been talking about going back to New Orleans. He is there now - Talking to their Chief of Police and their Human Resources Department."

"Oh, JJ," Blake reached over and placed her hand on the blond agent's arm. "I am so sorry to hear that! Is this sudden?"

"Not really," JJ admitted. "He has been homesick for quite some time. And, with his DC experience and his knowledge of FBI procedures, they have made him a seriously advantageous offer. I don't think you have to worry about my passing on any information."

"I am sorry to hear about Will, and I trust you to use your discretion," Hotch told her regretfully as he concluded the meeting.

"If you need to talk, you know where I am," Rossi offered.


	17. Chapter 17

During the next week, the team repeatedly ran into dead ends. Anderson and Blake interviewed everyone who had been parked in Lot D during the time Christine was abducted. They were unable to find anyone who had witnessed the abduction or who had heard anything, and Garcia's search of security cameras in the vicinity yielded no clues. BOLOs for all the missing women were issued to police in the surrounding areas but, again, nothing turned up. Reid was working 24 hours a day and, despite admonitions from his teammates, refused to sleep for more than an hour at a time, and was eating only when forced to by Garcia or Rossi.

The team felt that they were running out of time to rescue the missing women, and were expecting the worst when they were summoned to the conference room early one afternoon. As a serious-looking Hotch took his place at the front of the room, everyone braced for more bad news.

"We have had another abduction," Hotch announced. "Elaina Dunham, the wife of Leonard Dunham the Undersecretary of the Department of Education, is missing."

"When and Where?" Rossi asked.

"About an hour ago, at the park where she goes for her daily run," Hotch supplied the information. "It looks like she finished her run, went into the restroom, and then was snatched on the way to her car. Her cell phone was found in a trash basket in the parking area and her purse was still locked in the trunk."

"Where was her guard detail?" Morgan demanded.

"She had given them the slip about 45 minutes earlier," Hotch replied. "She was at the mall and managed to disappear during a trip to the food court."

He hesitated and Blake spoke up. "There is more, isn't there?" she asked.

"Yes," Hotch told the group. "Ms. Dunham is an insulin dependent diabetic. When she was abducted, her insulin was left behind."

"How long?" JJ asked.

"It looks like she gave herself an injection while in the restrooms," Hotch replied. "That means, with luck, twelve hours."

"How fast can we get there?" Blake asked as she stood up to leave.

"I'll start looking for security cameras." Garcia headed to her office. 

When Hotch's team arrived at the park, the Metro Police's CSI people were already hard at work, processing both the restroom and the car. Police officers, assisted by FBI personnel, were busy combing the surrounding area looking for clues. This was the sixth abduction and everyone knew the heat was on. Someone would be held accountable. 

"What have you found?" Hotch asked the detective in charge. 

"Not much," he sighed. "It's just like the other scenes. Whoever this is, they move in quickly, grab the victim, and then move out again just as fast." 

"This time, though, he apparently didn't do all his research," Rossi commented. "And, it caused him to make a mistake. Hopefully, that will work in our favor." 

"Let's just hope it doesn't cost Ms. Dunham her life!" the detective commented as he walked away. 

All searches turned up nothing in the way of solid evidence. It was as if this victim, too, had disappeared into thin air. 


	18. Chapter 18

This abduction, though, was different. Elaina Dunham's body was discovered three days later by several middle school students who were cutting classes. It had been carefully wrapped in a clean sheet, and placed in a dry creek bed in a county park. Rossi was willing to bet that was the last time those students cut class.

"What additional information can we gain about the unsub from the body?" Blake asked the team as they sat in their conference room, looking at the pictures Garcia had put on the flat screen.

"The body was carefully wrapped and placed," Morgan observed. "That might be a sign of remorse."

"It was left where it would be easily found," JJ commented. "That could mean he is taunting us."

"Or, it could mean he was concerned about closure for her family," Rossi said thoughtfully.

"She hadn't been sexually abused," Reid sounded hopeful. "Of course, he probably hadn't had her long before she went into diabetic shock, leading to a coma."

"He could have taken her to a hospital or police station and left her," Hotch pointed out. "Instead, he preferred to let her suffer and die. That indicates that he is sadistic."

"Cause of death is diabetic shock," Rossi read from the coroner's report. "And, chloroform burns around her nose and mouth show how he is immobilizing his victims."

"Look at the way she is wrapped," Blake was taking a closer look at the picture. "Would a man have been this careful?"

"That would depend on the man," Hotch replied. "However, I see your point. Could he have a female accomplice?"

"Two unsubs?" JJ questioned.

"A dominant and a submissive," Morgan suggested. "Even if the submissive was a male, they might have felt the need to treat the body with kindness and consideration."

"That would also explain how he is handling these women," Blake guessed. "He has help with the physical part of the abduction."

"Is there any indication of where she was when she died?" Reid was looking frantically through the paperwork.

"Not a clue," Garcia told him sadly. "And, I can't find anything on any security cameras either."


	19. Chapter 19

During the next few weeks, the team's efforts appeared to be leading nowhere. Security for top-ranked government officials' spouses had been increased, and there were no further abductions or reports of attempted abductions. The case appeared to have gone cold. Strauss regretfully informed the team that, if nothing further occurred during the next week, they would be taken off the case and put back on rotation with the other teams. Between themselves, the team members agreed that, if necessary, they would be following up and pursuing leads on their own time.

Early one afternoon, exactly four weeks after Elaina Dunham's body had been discovered, Strauss summoned everyone to the conference room. When they arrived, she and Garcia were standing in front of the flat screen looking unusually solemn.

"You're back on the case," Strauss announced flatly. "Apparently, another spouse has been abducted. Ms. Garcia."

Garcia clicked her remote and a picture appeared on the screen. The woman shown appeared to be in her late 20's, with red hair and a serious expression.

"This is Phillipa Bigalow," Strauss told the team. "An hour and a half ago she left her office in the Central Bank Building, planning to meet her husband for an early lunch. She never arrived. The building security guard found her car in the parking garage with the door standing open. Her purse and cell phone were on the seat. Security camera footage is being examined as we speak."

"Her husband is?" Blake inquired.

"Jeffrey Bigalow, Legal Counsel for the Geological Survey," Strauss told her. "She wasn't offered protection because, technically, her husband isn't part of the Survey. He actually works for a law firm who is under contract to them."

"Apparently, technically, doesn't count with this monster," Reid spat out. "Because, technically, Christine shouldn't have been abducted either. But, she is gone!" He was now standing up and shouting.

"Reid!" Hotch snapped. "Rossi, take him to my office. I'll be there shortly!"

As Rossi led Reid out of the conference room, Hotch turned to Strauss. "I'm sorry, Ma'am," he apologized.

"No apology necessary," Strauss told him. "We need to get this guy!"

Strauss turned to JJ. "Agent Jareau – The Director is taking your advice and holding a press conference in approximately," she checked her watch. "One hour. Will you please be there?"

Strauss turned to the rest of the team. "Hopefully, this will flush out some information," she told them. "We need to get these women back!"


	20. Chapter 20

JJ stood in the front row as the Director of the FBI held a press conference releasing information on the abductions and emphasizing the profile that Hotch's team had built. Then, everyone sat down to field tips coming into the tip hot line. As expected, there was a flood of calls. Very few of them showed promise, but all were taken seriously. None of them led to the unsub.

Two weeks later, when the case again seemed to be on the verge of going cold, Victoria Gainsville's body was discovered by the side of a dirt road outside Carlsburg, Virginia. The minute the call came in, the BAU team rushed to the location.

"What have you found?" Hotch asked the police detective in charge.

"She was lying right over there," the detective pointed towards a small embankment. "A guy from the neighborhood walking his dog found her a little over an hour ago."

Rossi and Reid walked over to the embankment and looked around. "The body wasn't concealed," Rossi observed. "Anyone passing by could have seen it."

"How much traffic is there on this road?" Hotch asked the detective.

"Not much. Mostly locals who live down here," he replied. "There are only about ten houses."

"What was the condition of the body?" Blake asked as she glanced around looking around for it.

"It has already gone to the coroner's," the detective explained. "With the heat and humidity, we felt it wise to move it to someplace cooler as soon as we finished taking pictures. It had been stripped of any clothing, but had been carefully wrapped in a clean sheet before being dumped. We didn't see any obvious indications of the cause of death."

"Carefully wrapped and laid out? Again? That definitely sounds like a sign of remorse," Morgan observed.

"Or, he may be taunting us," Rossi reminded him.

"Any way to tell how long she had been dead?" JJ asked.

"From his initial examination, the coroner estimates approximately 12 hours," was the reply.

Morgan glanced at Reid and noticed that he was beginning to tremble. "Are you okay, Kid?" he asked, placing his hand on the young agent's shoulder.

"I'll be alright," Reid replied, gritting his teeth.

"It's okay to be upset," Morgan reassured him. "Just try to stay focused. We need your genius brain on this."


	21. Chapter 21

Later that day, Hotch, with JJ at his shoulder, stood silently looking at Victoria Gainsville's body as it lay on the table at the coroner's.

"Cause of death?" Hotch glanced at the coroner who stood nearby quietly waiting.

"It appears she was Tasered," the woman relied. "Which, combined with the heat and the stress she was undoubtedly under, caused her heart to fail."

"Tasered?" Hotch repeated. "A couple hundred dollars and you can get one of those on-line. That doesn't help us any."

"At least now we know how he is controlling all these women," JJ spoke up.

"Was she was abused?" JJ knew she had to ask the question.

"Yes, repeatedly, both physically and sexually. It's all in my report," the coroner's response was brief.

"What was her overall condition?" Hotch asked.

"She had apparently been given limited amounts of food and water," the coroner replied. "She wasn't exactly starving, but she had obviously lost a lot of weight and was probably very weak. Whoever was holding her was supplying her with the bare basics, but not much more."

"I understand she was found unclothed?" JJ asked.

"Yes, but my guess is that she had been wearing clothes right up to the end," was the coroner's opinion. "There are tan marks on her wrists and I found fibers caught between her toes."

"Taking her clothes off after death may have been an attempt to humiliate her," Hotch theorized.

"The final insult?" JJ suggested sadly.


	22. Chapter 22

That afternoon, as the team sat in their conference room trying to come up with a new strategy for locating the unsub, an obviously upset Erin Strauss joined them.

"You knew the victim?" JJ asked her quietly.

"I met her on several occasions," Strauss replied as she took a seat at the table. "She was a good person, very devoted to her husband and her family. Her death really brings this whole situation home."

Hotch was standing at the front of the room. "What does this latest development add to our understanding of this unsub?" he asked the team.

"This guy is definitely a local," Rossi pointed at the map on the evidence board that Reid had been working on. "The places he visits are spread all over this area."

"I could blindly throw a dart at the map and probably hit someplace involved in this case," JJ added.

"He appears to have become even more sadistic," Morgan observed. "It's like he was out to get revenge on this particular victim for dying on him." He glanced uneasily at Reid.

"What if he didn't intend to kill her?" Blake suggested. "If he didn't, it is possible this development could push him over the edge. It's hard to say what he will do to the other women now."

"Assuming the other victims are still alive," Rossi pointed out. He, too, glanced at Reid before quickly adding, "Although, we don't have any indications otherwise."

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Reid burst out. "We still don't know where he has Christine!"

"Reid, we understand," Hotch told him. "You know we are all doing the best we can to find this guy."

"Well, it's not doing any good, is it?" Reid shouted back. He stood up, knocking his chair over, and bolted out the door.

"Let him go," Rossi counseled. "I'll go after him in a little while, after he has had a chance to calm down."

"In the meantime, I will continue digging like an archeologist," Garcia declared as she stood up to leave the room. "There has got to be a trail somewhere and I intend to find it!"


	23. Chapter 23

The next six weeks moved slowly. The abductions appeared to have stopped, and Hotch's team was taken off the case and assigned newer cases and consultations. On their own time, all seven members continued searching for leads, but their investigation seemed to have hit a brick wall.

Christine's landlord contacted the FBI wanting to know if her apartment was considered a crime scene. The rent hadn't been paid, and he wanted to know if he could rent the unit to another tenant.

Reid attempted to visit the apartment to check on what needed doing, but halfway up the stairs he broke down and couldn't bring himself to go further. After that, Rossi took the responsibility of contacting Christine's family to ask what was to be done with her belongings.

When Christine's brother and sister-in-law arrived, it quickly became apparent that they wanted nothing to do with the situation.

"I am Charles Nielson and this is my wife, Nadine," her brother announced when they met Rossi on the front porch of the old Victorian home that housed Christine's apartment.

"You are David Rossi, I believe?" he continued holding out his hand.

Rossi immediately was glad that he had already done a walkthrough of the apartment and had confiscated several items. He fingered the box in his pocket containing the diamond earrings Christine had only rarely worn.

"Yes," Rossi shook hands. "Christine lived on the third floor here. Why don't we go up?"

After climbing the three flights of stairs to get to the apartment, the first thing Christine's sister-in-law did was look around and sniff. "With all her fancy education, you would think she would be able to afford something better than this!"

Charles glanced around. "It seems – comfortable," he ventured. "Is all this stuff hers?"

"Only the two bookcases under the window, the kitchen table and chairs, and the mattress. As well as her books, clothes, and other personal items," Rossi explained.

Nadine disappeared into the bedroom and quickly reappeared. "Where is her jewelry box?" she demanded.

"I don't know if she has one," Rossi replied.

The woman disappeared again, and shortly emerged holding a velvet jewelers box. "What was in here?" she questioned loudly.

Rossi recognized the box. "That was a necklace Christine received as a Christmas present," he told her. "She always wore it, so I assume she had it on when she disappeared."

"Just like her!" was the reply.

"So, she's really missing?" Charles questioned.

"Missing – Yes," Rossi confirmed. "Although we still have hopes of finding her. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there is the issue of their parent's estate," Nadine declared. "We don't know how to proceed."

"Your parents have passed away?" Rossi questioned. "I am sorry to hear that!"

"Not yet," Charles pontificated. "But we do need to plan ahead. When the time comes, we don't need the estate sitting in probate because Christine can't be found."

Rossi took a deep breath. "You probably need to speak with a lawyer," he advised the pair.

It wasn't until after they had left that Rossi realized that at no time during their conversations with him had Christine's brother and sister-in-law referred to her by name.

Christine's meager belongings, along with the diamond earrings Rossi had wisely concealed in his pocket, ended up being stored in Rossi's basement. The bathrobe with his initials monogrammed on it and the body wash Christine had bought him went to Reid, who began sleeping wrapped up in the robe.


	24. Chapter 24

Reid continued showing up in the bullpen, on the plane, or in the police station as required. He still drank his overly sweetened coffee at an alarming rate, and his breakthroughs were still as brilliant as ever. However, he was taking longer and longer to arrive at his conclusions, and they were missing his usual pizzazz. It was obvious to his team members that he was just going through the motions. It was also obvious to those who knew him that he had lost a considerable amount of weight. Strauss wanted to send him to mandatory grief counseling, but Hotch and Rossi convinced her to wait a while longer.

Fall came and Blake went back to teaching her linguistics classes, occasionally tapping Reid to join her as a guest lecturer. He complied, but mainly just recycled his previous lectures.

Will returned to New Orleans, leaving JJ and Henry in Quantico. JJ was glad to give him generous visitation rights, and he saw Henry frequently. JJ, meanwhile, began dating – and dating – and dating.

Halloween came. In the past, it had always been Reid's favorite holiday, but this year all he could think of was Christine's reaction when he had confessed that fact to her. She had laughed delightedly and suggested that this year they wear matching costumes. Several ideas had been discussed, but they hadn't yet reached a decision when she disappeared. Even his godson, Henry, couldn't cheer Reid up.

When the break in the case finally came, it surprised everyone.


	25. Chapter 25

Blake had finished her Wednesday afternoon lecture and was walking through Adamson Hall when she heard someone calling her.

"Agent – Doctor Blake?" The voice sounded familiar and she turned to see who it was.

"Dr. Milner!" Blake saw the head of the Career Center walking towards her. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Just fine," Dr. Milner assured her. "Getting ready to retire - Finally! And, I might add, looking forward to it!"

"Congratulations!" Blake's wishes were sincere. "What are your plans?"

"I've got plenty," Dr. Milner assured her. "However, I am glad I ran into you. There is one thing that has been bothering me."

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"Did you ever find that nice Dr. Nielson?" Dr. Milner inquired.

"No," Blake admitted sadly. "But, we are still looking."

"I feel so badly about that," Dr. Milner told her. "I feel I could have done something more. That, somehow, I could have prevented her abduction."

"I don't think you could have done anything," Blake reassured her. "Once an unsub decides to act impulsively like that, there isn't a whole lot that anyone can do."

"If I had just offered to buy her a can of soda or invited her back to my office!" Dr. Milner lamented. "It might have delayed her long enough so she wouldn't have been taken. Instead, I just stood there drinking my soda and talking with her!"

"I know," Blake commiserated. "But, that can't be helped now. We'll find her, I'm sure of it!"

"What makes it worse is that I was so happy that morning," Dr. Milner continued. "Everything in the office was going smoothly. I was well on my way to planning my retirement, and the vending machine had just been restocked so I was able to get my favorite brand of diet soda. If I hadn't been thinking about all that, maybe I would have seen something."

"The machine had just been filled?" Blake questioned. "Does that mean the person who is responsible for filling the machines was still in the building?"

"Actually," Dr. Milner closed her eyes as she thought. "I think he was still kneeling on the floor, stocking the last machine at the far end."

"Let's go take a look at the area," Blake suggested, heading down the hallway. "I want to check something."


	26. Chapter 26

"Morgan, can you check something for me?" Blake was trembling so hard she could barely hold onto her cell phone.

"What do you need?" Morgan could sense her excitement.

"I need you to take a look at the abduction site photos for Eleanor DuValle and Sheila MacKay," Blake told him. "They should be on my desk."

"They are on everybody's desk," Morgan reminded her, picking up a well-worn file that was lying in front of him. "What am I looking for?"

"Vending machines," Blake specified. "Are there any in the vicinity?"

"Well, there are some in the lobby at the health club Eleanor DuValle was abducted from," Morgan was studying the photos. "And, it appears there are some in the area that Sheila MacKay was last seen in. Does that mean something?"

"I think I know who targeted these women!" Blake declared. "Put me through to Garcia!"

"Garcia here," the tech promptly answered her phone. "Please tell me you have something - Please!"

"I hope so," Blake told her. "I need you to check on vending machines. I know some of them are owned by companies, and others are owned by private entrepreneurs who establish their own routes. Can you check the machines in the buildings where the women were abducted?"

"Vending machines?" Garcia gasped. "I should have through of that – I frequent the ones in our building often enough! Let me get started!"

"Thanks!" Blake told the tech. "If you find what I think you are going to find, gather everyone in the conference room. I am on my way in."

When Blake arrived at the office, Garcia had already gathered the team in the conference room and was giving them a brief explanation. After Blake had taken a seat at the table, Garcia put a driver's license picture up on the flat screen. It showed a nondescript looking, thick-necked, man with short, sandy colored hair, and a blank expression in his dark eyes.

"Meet the neckless wonder, George Wyatt. Scoundrel, reprobate, miscreant, and general all around bad guy," Garcia began. "Also, my personal choice for worst person in the world!"

"What can you tell us about him?" Hotch demanded.

"He is originally from this area," Garcia began. "Born and raised not too far from here in Carlsburg, Virginia. Judging from his elementary school records, he is extremely intelligent. However, shortly after arriving at the local high school, he apparently got in with a bad crowd and proceeded to get himself a juvenile record. When he finally managed to graduate, with multiple suspensions for dubious behavior I might add, he somehow managed to join the military. He lasted there approximately three months before being given a psychological discharge. The diagnoses of record include several personality disorders, including OCD."

"That would account for his alphabetical fixation," Blake observed.

"And, it would also explain his success with the vending machines," JJ added. "Those machines need to be organized just so if they're going to work properly."

"His problems continued after his discharge when he was arrested and then released for several petty crimes," Garcia continued. "His behavior then escalated to the point where he attempted to rob a convenience store using a handgun. No one was injured and no shots were fired, so he received a sentence of only three years."

Reid stood up and walked closer to the flat screen to get a better look at the picture. "I just want to take a good look at the bastard I am going to destroy," he snarled.

"Reid, Man, we understand. We really do," Morgan told him as he joined Reid in front of the screen. "Just let Garcia finish, and then you and I are going to go out and get this sucker!" He guided Reid back to his seat at the table where Reid promptly picked up his empty coffee cup and crushed it.

"When Evil Man was released from prison, he appeared to have reformed," Garcia continued. "He began working a route for the Majic Machines Company, filling and servicing vending machines. After working for them for 18 months, he began organizing and running his own routes. For a while, he was seemingly above the law."

"However, and this is a big however," Garcia added. "About eight months ago he got into a legal battle with the National Parks Service over his dumping of used motor oil in a wetlands area. He ended up spending 10 days in jail, and being fined $10,000, plus community service. Following that episode, he began sending hate mail to any and all government officials he could think of. Consequently, he was put on several government watch lists, where he remains to this day. There is also an arrest warrant out for him because he never completed his community service."

"That's our stressor," JJ commented.

"Where do we find this scumbag?" Rossi wanted to know.


	27. Chapter 27

"I have two addresses," Garcia announced. "One is for a warehouse unit he rents, apparently for storing the stock for his vending machines business. The other is for an apartment he has been renting for the past three years. And, yes, they have both been sent to your phones."

"Morgan, you and JJ take the apartment," Hotch instructed. "Call the locals for back-up. Rossi and Blake come with me to the warehouse. We'll call for back-up in route."

"What about me?" Reid demanded.

"Reid, you are just too involved with this," Hotch told him. "Stay here with Garcia and help her track this guy's movements over the past few months. We may need further information."

"Further information!" Reid erupted out of his chair. "Hotch, that's Christine out there! I can't just sit here!"

"Stay!" Hoch instructed him as the team headed out the door.

"Don't worry, Man, I'll keep you posted," Morgan gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked past.

"Travel safe, my dears," Garcia told them. "And, bring my BFF back safe!"

Reid and Garcia watched silently as the other members of the team got on the elevator and left. Then, Reid turned to Garcia. "Okay," he told her. "How are we going to get out of here unseen?"

"My dear genius!" Garcia told him. "I just love the way your brain works! Follow me!"


	28. Chapter 28

When Morgan and JJ arrived at the nondescript red brick building where George Wyatt lived, the local SWAT team was already there and hard at work.

"Where are you in the process?" Morgan asked the team leader, as he strapped on his Kevlar vest.

"We have cleared the apartments on either side of, and above and below the unit in question," he replied. "After checking, I can tell you that there doesn't seem to be anyone in the unit we are interested in."

"Can the neighbors tell us anything?" JJ asked. She, too, had put her vest on in anticipation of entering the apartment.

"Nothing," another officer had walked up. "According to them, he isn't here much and, when he is, he keeps to himself. No one has seen him for at least a week."

Morgan exchanged looks with the SWAT leader. "Let's do this!" he declared.

As expected, the apartment was empty. As they looked through the unopened mail in the unit's mailbox, it became clear that it had been at least a week since George Wyatt had been there. Paperwork found in the apartment yielded no information on where he could be keeping the missing women.

As they emerged from the building, everyone saw Garcia and Reid standing in the middle of the blocked off street. JJ walked over and put her arm around Reid. "Nothing," she told him sadly.

"Nothing at all?" Reid croaked.

"Nothing," Morgan repeated as he joined them. "Let's hope Hotch finds something at the storage unit."


	29. Chapter 29

The warehouse space George Wyatt rented proved to be one unit in a long, low building of identical rental spaces, located within a small complex of similar buildings. As Hotch drove slowly by, it appeared that no one was currently visiting any of the units in the building in question.

Hotch turned the SUV around and pulled over to the curb across the street from the complex.

"What now?" Blake asked from the back seat.

"We wait for back-up," Hotch replied. "I have already called and they are on their way."

Rossi leaned forward in order to get a better view. "It looks like no one is home," he observed. "Maybe we should go into the rental office and see what they can tell us."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Blake added.

"You're right," Hotch agreed with both of them. "However, I'm going over there by myself. If George Wyatt is in the area, we don't want to risk calling attention to ourselves."

As they watched Hotch walk towards the office, Blake spoke to Rossi. "I just want to check," she said. "You still 'know people' don't you?"

Rossi just smirked.

"The complex manager definitely knows who George Wyatt is," Hotch reported when he returned to the SUV. "He always pays his rent on time, but he always pays it in cash. The manager thinks it has been at least a week if not more since he last visited his unit."

"Another thing," Hotch continued. "When several of the units flooded last August, they had to empty them out. At that time the manager noticed that, beside the supplies for his business, Mr. Wyatt had some questionable items in his unit."

"Such as?" Blake asked.

"Several stun guns, plus their chargers, for a starter," Hotch told her. "He also said it appeared that at one time the unit had been booby trapped."

"Paranoid personality," Rossi observed.

"Looks like our reinforcements are here," Blake pointed to several black vans approaching their location. "Let's get this underway!"

The warehouse, like the apartment, provided no clues as to where George Wyatt was or where he could be holding the women. Looking at the dust on the stacked cases of sodas and snacks, Hotch was willing to bet it had been several weeks since anyone had been there.

"What now?" Rossi asked, watching the SWAT team as it packed up to leave.

"A better question is - What do we tell Reid?" was Blake's comment.


	30. Chapter 30

It was a disheartened group that gathered in the bullpen the next morning.

"I thought for sure we would find something – Anything," JJ moaned.

"There is no way he could have known we were coming," Morgan observed.

"Good luck on his part," Blake suggested. "Bad for us."

"Even with these two new additions, my geographic profile is still useless." Reid was staring at the map he had spread out on top of his desk. "He is all over the place!"

"Buck up, Crime Fighters," Garcia practically ran into the bullpen area. "We will find Christine and the other women, and sooner than you think. Conference room everyone!"

"You've found something?" Reid's face lit up.

"Conference room!" Garcia repeated. "I'll get Hotch and Rossi."

The team gathered in record time, and then waited impatiently while Garcia stomped around the front of the room.

"We are waiting on Strauss," she informed them. "Hotch thought she should be included." She treated their team leader to one of her infamous glares.

Erin Strauss was still walking through the door when Garcia began. "I am an idiot!" she declared. "I should have thought of this sooner!"

"Calm down, Garcia," Hotch interrupted her. "Just tell us what you found."

"When I found out about the oil dumping, I should have checked property records for the surrounding area," Garcia explained. "It turns out George Wyatt's maternal grandparents owned a farm not too far from the wetlands. Even though they died several years ago, it is still in the family and still under their names."

"A farm?" Morgan asked. "That indicates lots of property."

Garcia put an aerial view of the property up on the flat screen. "Not only lots of property, but also several large buildings," she told them.

Rossi got up and took a closer look at the screen. "I think we should start with this building right here," he pointed at what looked like a barn. "It appears to be built into a hillside. That means it's probably bigger on the inside than it appears to be from the outside."

"The main house," JJ insisted. "If he is running a business, he will need office space. That's most likely where we'll find him."

"If he is home," Blake pointed out.

"Oh, he's most likely at home," Garcia told them. "I checked and he hasn't serviced any of his routes for the past week. He has to be at the farm!"

"Then, what are we doing here?" Reid demanded as he stood up.

Strauss pulled out her cell phone and began dialing. "Let's do this right!" she declared.


	31. Chapter 31

Strauss made several calls, and soon had a SWAT team on its way to George Wyatt's farm. When the BAU team arrived at the agreed upon rendezvous location, the SWAT team members were already there and were busy suiting up. Against Hotch's better judgment, both Reid and Garcia had been included in the BAU group.

"You know he and Garcia will just figure out a way to get there on their own, and will probably arrive before we do," Rossi had pointed out. "At least this way, we can keep an eye on them."

"Garcia, too?" Hotch had asked.

"Me, too!" Garcia had affirmed, picking up her purse and heading out the door.

"Vest on and you stay in the back, Baby Girl," Morgan instructed her.

"As if I would do any different," Garcia smiled confidently at him.

As JJ had suggested, the initial attack focused on the main house. While the BAU team waited outside, SWAT team members kicked in the front door, entered, and swept the building. As he emerged, the team leader looked at Hotch and shook his head.

"This is definitely the place," he told the team. "His personal belongings are here, along with food and other supplies, and his delivery truck is parked out back. However, he is nowhere to be found. It also appears that none of the women have been kept here, at least not permanently. He probably has them someplace else on the property."

"Did you find anything?" Rossi asked.

"Well, apparently he practices safe sex," the man spit out. "There must be several dozen packages of condoms in there."

"We'll leave several team members behind to continue searching, but we need to move quickly and check the other buildings," the team leader advised.

"Let's move on to the large barn we spotted," Morgan spoke up. "That has got to be where he has them!"

The teams quickly moved across the field to the wooden barn Rossi had spotted. As they approached it, Blake noticed that it was built into a hill. That meant there probably were no exits other than the main barn door and the small pedestrian door located next to it.

"George Wyatt, Police!" the SWAT leader yelled after they had gathered in front of the building. "Come out with your hands up!"

There was no response, and Hotch called out. "George Wyatt, FBI. We know you are in there. Come out with your hands where we can see them."

Again, there was no response.

Hotch and the SWAT leader exchanged nods, and one of the SWAT team members sprinted forward and pulled the barn door open, while a second team member lobbed a smoke bomb into the building.

Moments passed, and then a man emerged, holding pistols in both hands and shooting randomly at the gathered officers.

"I hate it when they do this," Morgan muttered. As everyone watched, a sniper from the SWAT team fired.


	32. Chapter 32

Before the smoke had cleared, both teams charged into the building. When they got inside, they saw that the barn had originally been equipped with multiple stalls for horses. However, every other partition had been removed, creating cells large enough to hold adult women. Barbed wire had been installed at the tops of the partitions, turning the area into a prison. The teams also noticed that a small tack room to the right of the barn door had been converted into an office.

Hotch took one look at the dirty, emaciated condition of the captive in the first cell and immediately turned on his walkie talkie. "Move the ambulances in as close as possible and send in the medics," he instructed. "We have women here who need immediate medical attention."

As Morgan and Reid rushed down the main aisle of the barn, they recognized the faces of the women they had been searching for during the past five months. Reid examined each face carefully and then quickly rushed on to the next cell. When he reached the last cell, he turned around and went back, again checking each cell as he passed by.

"Morgan!" he called out frantically. "I can't find her!"

"Let me try the house." Morgan pulled out his cell phone and pushed a button.

Reid charged blindly out the barn door and promptly crashed into Hotch who, along with the SWAT team leader, was helping direct the ambulances as they moved closer to the barn.

"Hotch, I can't find Christine!" Reid was frantic. "She's not here!"

"Calm down, Reid," Hotch grabbed hold of the young agent's arm. "I'm sure she's here somewhere. Has the SWAT team cleared the entire building?"

"Yes," Reid insisted. "And Morgan and I checked, too. She's not here!"

"What about the house?" Hotch asked.

"Morgan called over there," Reid was becoming hysterical. "It's been thoroughly checked, too. She isn't here anywhere!"

"He's right, man," Morgan had joined them. "We can't find her. There is an empty cell for her, but she's not in it!"

Hotch walked over to a sheriff's deputy who had been standing by the pedestrian door to the tack room. "Has anyone left the property?" he asked.

"Only one woman, in an ambulance," the man reported. "The SWAT team members who were clearing the office space found her hiding in a closet. She had a chain attached to her ankle, with the other end anchored to the floor in front of a computer. It looked like she had been doing accounting work. She was pregnant and appeared to be in pain so, once they removed the chain, they immediately took her out and sent her to the hospital in the first ambulance."

"Pregnant?" Reid stared at the deputy. "That couldn't be Christine!"

"Did she give you a name?" Morgan asked.

"No, she didn't say anything. She was shaking and appeared to be in shock," the deputy replied.

"What did she look like?" Hotch questioned.

"About 5' 6" to 5' 8" tall, with long, what I think was light brown hair," was the reply. "It was hard to tell because it was so dirty and matted. Also, and I probably shouldn't say this, but she had awfully long legs."

Reid pulled out the picture of Christine that he carried with him. "Is this her?" he demanded.

The deputy examined the picture closely. "Yes, she was really dirty and everything, but that is her," he responded.

"Pregnant?" Reid repeated.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Hotch suggested. "Let's just get the SUV and get you to the hospital."


	33. Chapter 33

As Morgan drove, Hotch turned in the front seat to speak with Reid who was sitting behind him. "I generally try to stay out of everyone's private lives," he told the agent. "But, I have to ask. Could Christine be pregnant?"

"I don't know how," Reid mumbled, hanging his head. "It was only once and we used condoms."

"Condoms – Pleural," Morgan interjected. "Way to go, Man!"

After giving Morgan a poisonous look, Hotch continued. "Condoms do have about a 5% failure rate."

"Well, that couldn't be the case here!" Reid insisted. "One of the ones we used I got from Morgan, and he told me he only gets the best."

Morgan caught Reid's eye in the rear view mirror. "Reid, I never gave you a condom," he protested.

"Yes, you did!" Reid insisted. "It was the third time I went into the field with you when you were telling me what I should be sure to have in my go bag. You told me I should always be prepared for anything, took a condom out of your bag, and threw it to me."

"Reid, how long ago was that?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Eight years, nine months, and seventeen days," Reid replied promptly.

Morgan and Hotch exchanged a startled glance.

"Reid, you do realize those things have a shelf life, don't you?" Hotch asked gently.

"A shelf life?" Reid seemed puzzled by the concept.

"Like a carton of milk" Hotch clarified.

Reid thought for a moment. "That's why she ordered decaff," he realized.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"That last day, the day she disappeared," Reid told him. "We went for coffee that morning and she changed her order to decaff. Also, she said she wanted to talk to JJ."

"If she didn't already know for sure, she must have guessed she was pregnant," Morgan filled in.

"Yes, Christine could be pregnant," Reid declared. "And, yes, the baby is mine!"

"Let's concentrate on getting you to the emergency room so we can find her. Then, we can get everything sorted out," Hotch told Reid as Morgan spun the vehicle into the hospital parking lot.


	34. Chapter 34

Reid was in the lead as the three agents charged into the emergency room.

"Who's in charge here?" he demanded loudly.

"Who are you?" a nurse challenged him.

"FBI!" Hotch held up his credentials, as the other two agents did the same.

"We're looking for the woman who was brought in here about an hour ago," Morgan explained.

"Her name's Christine," Reid added. "And – She may be pregnant."

The nurse glanced at their credentials. "There was a woman brought in," she told them. "She wouldn't give us a name. In fact, she wouldn't say anything. The doctor assumed she was in shock because she came from that – Place – You people just raided."

"Where is she?" Reid insisted.

"We put her in Cubicle E," the nurse told him. "That's where the fetal heartbeat monitor is."

"So, she is pregnant?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, yes," the nurse assured him. "No question about that. Hey, you can't go back there!" she yelled at Reid as he rushed into the exam area.

"He's the father," Hotch explained. "She is okay?"

"Well, I guess I can tell you that much," the nurse said. "She and the babies are just fine. Anything else, you'll have to get a family member to talk with the doctor."

"Okay," Hotch and Morgan started to follow Reid. Then, Hotch stopped so fast Morgan ran into him. He turned around to face the nurse. "Babies?" he questioned.

"You'll have to talk with the doctor," the nurse told him, obviously afraid she had overstepped her authority. She turned and called out, "Doctor Mercer!"

A harried looking man in a white coat came over. "These men are from the FBI," the nurse explained. "They are asking questions about the pregnant woman who was brought in. The one who wouldn't speak."

"Are you a relative?" the doctor inquired.

"My agent is the baby's father," Hotch informed him testily. "That woman, Christine Nielson, has been held captive for over four months and we are concerned about her. Are you going to tell me what I want to know, or will I have to arrest you? And, then, you can tell me."

The two medical professionals exchanged looks. "Well, I guess it won't hurt," the doctor conceded. "What do you want to know?"

"Babies?" Hotch came right to the point.

"Yes, Babies," the doctor was definite. "When we hooked her up to the fetal heartbeat monitor, we definitely heard two heartbeats. Also, manual examination confirmed that there are two fetuses. As soon as we can get her cleaned up and moved upstairs, she is scheduled for an ultrasound."

"Twins?" Morgan was still trying to digest that information when he heard Reid screaming.

"Hotch, she's not here!"

"What do you mean, 'She's not here'?" Doctor Mercer demanded.

"She's not there!" Reid insisted, as he ran back into the waiting area. "In the cubicle, where she's supposed to be!"

Dr. Mercer and the nurse, closely followed by the three agents, rushed back into the examination area. When they reached Cubicle E, the curtain had been pulled back, revealing an empty examination table. The disconnected wires from the heartbeat monitor were dangling from the machine.

Hotch turned to the physician. "We need to lock down the building, **STAT**!" he declared.

"Sorry, Agent, we can't do that," the doctor informed him. "We have the women coming in from the raid you just staged, plus our normal patient load. We are the only hospital in the area. We have no where else to route emergency patients."

"In that case," Hotch was thinking fast. "We need to limit access and egress to the building."

"Only use the one set of doors in the Emergency Room area," Morgan quickly devised a plan. "Lock everything else, and put your security guards down here. They need to check everyone coming and going."

Doctor Mercer looked at the nurse. "Call the Administration Office," he instructed her. "Tell them what is going on, and have them arrange for a complete lockdown."

"Then, we need to begin a floor-by-floor search," Hotch continued his instructions. "Your staff needs to help my people verify that everyone in this building is either a patient or a staff member."

"Hurry!" Reid whimpered. "We need to find her!"


	35. Chapter 35

When the ambulances began arriving with the women from George Wyatt's personal piece of hell, Reid was pacing back and forth in the emergency room lobby. Hotch had instructed hospital security to lock all other doors into the building, and Morgan was leading a room-by-room search. Reid watched helplessly as the women were being wheeled through the door.

Suddenly, one of the women held up her hand and in a commanding voice instructed the medics transporting her **"Stop"**. The voice was so overwhelmingly authoritative that they complied. The woman looked over at Reid.

"You're Dr. Reid, aren't you?" she asked. "Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"Yes," he replied, walking over to her. "And, you're Eleanor DuValle. I recognize you from your picture."

"Christine said you and your team would rescue us," Eleanor told him. "She said we just had to be patient and believe in you. And, she was right. Here you are!"

"You know Christine?" Reid asked hopefully.

"In that place everybody knew everybody else, my dear," Ms. DuValle told him ruefully. "We exchanged personal information, just in case – Well - You know. Christine told us about you and your team, and kept assuring us that you were coming. During the entire time we were there, she kept telling us to think positive thoughts and to look forward to being rescued."

"Christine? Where's Christine?" the next woman being wheeled in called out. Reid recognized her as Valerie Prescott.

"You know her?" he turned to the latest arrival.

"Of course I know her!" Ms. Prescott sounded insulted. "She's part of the reason we are all still alive. Actually, I honestly believe she is the only reason we are still alive. Christine talked to 'that man' constantly, trying to get into his head, and doing her best to persuade him to keep us alive."

"She got food and water for us, even when she had to steal it and then be punished for stealing," Ms. DuValle added.

"She convinced him to let her do the bookkeeping for his business," Ms. Prescott explained. "And, that way she had access both to him and to his supplies."

"Where is she?" the question echoed throughout the emergency room lobby.

"You mean she just disappeared?" Ms. DuValle asked incredulously after Reid's explanation.

"Well, she was worried about the – you know – ," Ms. Prescott reminded her. "And, she was also really upset about some of the things she had been forced to do."

"Like what?" Reid demanded.

"Ladies," one of the EMTs spoke up. "We have to get you into the emergency room so the doctors can take a look at you."

"Just one minute more, please," Ms. DuValle pleaded. "Dr. Reid needs to know –"

"I know Christine's pregnant," Reid told her.

"What you don't know, is that she was worried about your reaction to her pregnancy and was concerned that you might think she had tricked you into being a father," Ms. Prescott told him. "She spent hours agonizing about that."

"She was really worried about what you would think of her when you found out about the twins," Ms. DuValle added.

"Twins? You knew there are two babies?" Reid was surprised.

"My dear, twins run in my family," Ms. DuValle told him. "I can spot them a mile away. I also know all the things that can go wrong with multiples. For those babies sake, and for Christine's, you need to find her – Quickly."


	36. Chapter 36

"Garcia!" Hotch was standing outside the emergency room door talking on his cell phone. "Are you still at the farm or where are you? I need you to check something."

"What is going on over there?" Garcia demanded loudly. "I just talked with Morgan and he told me Christine is pregnant and missing and what exactly is happening?"

"We are looking for her," Hotch assured the tech. "What I need now is for someone to tap into the security cameras here at the hospital and start checking. If Christine somehow managed to leave the hospital, or if she was taken involuntarily from it, we need to know!"

"I'm in the SUV on my way over," Garcia reported. "However, Kevin can tap in from my office and start looking. How far back to you want him to go?"

"The ambulance she was in arrived about an hour and a half ago," Hotch told her. "See if he can find where it arrived, and go from there."

Hotch heard Garcia speak with someone on another phone, and then she came back on his phone. "Sir, I just spoke with Kevin. He is in my office and is starting the search."

"Just get it done, Garcia!" Hotch barked impatiently at her.

"Yes, Sir, Of Course, Sir," Garcia replied. "However, just so you know, this may take him some time."

As Hotch stalked around the emergency room lobby waiting to hear from Kevin, the rest of his team burst through the emergency room doors.

"What the fuckin' hell is going on?" Rossi didn't mince words. "This place is on lockdown? Why?"

"It took us ten minutes just to get past the security lines," Blake added breathlessly.

"Garcia said Christine has disappeared?" JJ demanded. "And, she's pregnant?"

For the first time any of them could remember, Hotch looked helpless. "You're not going to believe this," he began


	37. Chapter 37

As soon as Hotch had finished briefing the new arrivals on the latest developments, Garcia headed for the nearby Admissions Office to find a computer she could use.

Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Blake were busy discussing what they needed to do next when Morgan flew out of the elevator. "Hotch," he told his supervisor. "We have cleared the entire building. She's not here! The staff says they think there was some food and drinks missing off meal trays on the third floor, and it appears that a nearby shower may have been used. There also appear to be some scrubs missing from the laundry room, but we can't find Christine!"

"What do you mean – You can't find her!" Reid screamed at him. "She has to be here somewhere!"

"Spence, calm down!" JJ put her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him. "I'm sure Christine is around here someplace. We just have to slow down and think about it."

"JJ's right," Rossi added. "She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air."

"Are you sure she didn't just step outside for some fresh air?" Blake suggested. "After everything she has been through, she may have decided she needed some alone time."

"And, you're probably going through caffeine withdrawal," Morgan pointed out. "Is there coffee available somewhere around here?"

"There is a vending machine in the cafeteria," Reid told him. "However – "

"I don't think any of us will be patronizing vending machines anytime in the near future," Blake finished his thought.

"Ah – Guys," Garcia called to them from the door of the Admissions Office. "I'm logged on to the computer in here, and you really need to see this."

"Kevin accessed the hospital's security tapes," Garcia explained once they were all standing in front of the computer screen. "And, take a look." As they watched, she began running the tape for the emergency room pedestrian door during past hour.

"Okay – Right There!" Garcia stopped the film at the 43 minute mark. "Let me enlarge this part of the picture. Do you see her?"

The picture Garcia enlarged showed a line of hospital employees leaving at the end of their shift. They were all standing patiently, waiting to be cleared by the security guards.

"Yes, that's definitely Christine in line," Blake agreed.

"She's dressed in the missing scrubs," JJ observed. "But, what is she doing?"

"Watch closely," Garcia advised as she started the tape running.

As they watched, Christine casually turned to address a comment to several of the people standing in line behind her. Effortlessly, she appropriated the hospital ID badge of an employee standing several persons back. After flashing the badge and clearing security, she just as adroitly returned the badge to the proper person.

Reid groaned. "I taught her that," he confessed. "One day when we were watching a street magician, I explained how the trick was done, and then practiced it with her."

"So, she's out of the hospital," Blake observed.

"Garcia, you need to widen your search," Hotch ordered.

"Already working on it!" Garcia was missing her usual bounce. "Kevin is currently looking through – Wait a minute!"

"What is it?" Reid demanded. "Where is that?"

Another film had appeared on the computer screen. This one appeared to show the interior of a bus.

"This is the security camera from a city bus that stopped in front of the hospital approximately 30 minutes ago," Kevin's voice came through the speaker. "Wait a minute – There – There she is!"

As the team watched, Christine climbed onto the bus, took a seat next to a hospital employee, and began speaking with her.

"Kevin – You'll need to run facial recognition software on that employee to ID her," Hotch instructed the tech.

As the team watched, the bus traveled past a number of stops before Christine stood up, walked to the door, and got off.

"Do we know what stop that is?" Rossi asked.

"I show it as being the Vernor Street stop," Kevin replied.

"Garcia," Hotch called out.

"Already checking for traffic cams, security cameras, and ATMs in the vicinity," Garcia replied quickly.

"Good! In the meantime, JJ, Blake, Morgan – You get down there and start canvassing the area!"

Reid stared helplessly at the computer screen, and then sank into one of the visitor chairs. "I don't believe this is happening!" he moaned as he put his hands over his face.

"Don't worry, my favorite genius," Garcia walked over and put her arms around him. "We know where she is now. We will find her!"


	38. Chapter 38

Morgan, Blake, and JJ had just driven off when Garcia called out, "Sir, I think I may have something!"

"Okay," Hotch and Rossi moved to where they had a better view of the computer screen.

"I can't find any security cameras in the area," Garcia explained as she turned to look at them. "However, I started thinking about why Christine would choose this particular bus stop."

"And?" Rossi asked.

"Maternity shops!" Garcia declared. "She doesn't have any clothes, and probably asked that woman on the bus where she could get some. I show there are two maternity shops plus a department store close to that bus stop!"

"I assume you are sending their addresses?" Hotch asked.

"Already sent to everyone on the team!" Garcia announced.

"Now, will somebody find her, please!" she pleaded, glancing over at Reid who was still sitting motionless in the visitor's chair.

JJ and Blake went into the first maternity shop on the list, while Morgan checked out the surrounding neighborhood. "Not that I don't want to go in with you," he explained. "But, I think we should make sure Christine isn't still in the area.

"Yes, I remember her," the woman behind the counter told the agents. "She left here about, maybe, thirty minutes ago?"

"Do you know where she was going?" JJ asked.

"I think over to the department store," was the reply. "She said she needed some underwear. I only carry outerwear you understand. So, I pointed her in that direction."

"Thanks!" JJ said as the two women hurriedly left the shop.

"Morgan! The department store!" Blake yelled as she ran down the street.

Morgan followed Blake, while JJ stopped and pushed a button on her cell phone. "Garcia," she said. "Can you access the security cameras at the department store at the other end of this block? That's where Christine went!"


	39. Chapter 39

As they waited impatiently for the three agents to reach the department store, Rossi turned to Hotch. "One thing is bothering me," he said.

"What?" Hotch knew the senior agent usually had a valid point.

"Where did the money come from?" Rossi pointed out. "Christine had to have paid her bus fare somehow, and she's buying all these clothes. We didn't see her picking anyone's pocket, so - "

"Let me check something," Hotch dialed his phone, waited, and then began speaking.

"I have a question," he began the conversation. "Have you thoroughly checked the office area in the barn? I need to know if there was any cash kept there."

"Okay, Thanks!" Hotch closed up his phone. "I was right," he told Rossi. "The storage center manager told me George Wyatt paid in cash every month. It appears he didn't trust banks. He was keeping a very large amount of cash in a safe in his office. And, according to the SWAT team leader, the safe is standing open and there appears to be some money missing."

"Do they know how much?" Reid asked quietly.

"They will need to get an accountant in there but, as a rough estimate, about $10,000," Hotch responded.

"That will last her quite a while," Rossi commented.

Christine wasn't anywhere to be found in the department store. However, after checking the security tapes, Garcia was able to identify the sales woman in the Lingerie Department who had helped her. When Blake asked, the sales women smiled. "Of course I remember her," the woman exclaimed. "She said she needed 'everything' and I got her 'everything'. When we were done, she asked where she could get a suitcase. I reminded her that she needed one small enough for her to handle in her condition, and then sent her down the street to Discount City."

A view of what appeared to be a pair of woman's feet, followed closely by a rolling suitcase, moving across the top of the screen from an ATM close to Discount City was the last the BAU team saw of Christine.


	40. Chapter 40

As expected, news of the rescue of the abducted woman caused a media sensation. The news services labeled them "The Alphabet Survivors", and began demanding interviews and additional information. Each of the women issued an initial statement through their husband's office and then, after several weeks in seclusion, the four issued a joint statement thanking their well-wishers, and requesting continued privacy for them and their families. The press initially pursued the rumor that there was a fifth survivor but, as that information was never verified, they soon dropped it.

Hotch's team fought hard to be assigned the responsibility of interviewing the rescued women.

"I'm sorry, Aaron," Strauss told him. "But, the Director feels you are too personally invested with the case."

"With all due respect, Ma'am," Hotch replied. "Maybe that personal investment will work to our advantage. We know Christine and how she thinks and we can use that to our advantage in discovering how she was able to manipulate this monster into allowing these women to live. It will help us obtain information to better train other team members in the future."

"That does make some sense," Strauss admitted. "Let me go back to the Director with that argument."

In the end, JJ and Blake were assigned to handle the interviews, with the rest of the team observing via webcam from another room. Hotch fought to keep Reid away, arguing he could watch the tapes later when he was by himself. But, as Hotch knew from the beginning, it was a losing battle.


	41. Chapter 41

JJ and Blake decided to begin their interviews with Valerie Prescott, reasoning that since she had been held captive the longest she would have the most information on what had occurred. While their stated objective was to build a profile of George Wyatt, it was no secret that they were also building a profile of Christine Nielson. The agents were hoping to discover why she had chosen to disappear.

"Thank you for coming in," JJ began the interview with Ms. Prescott. Due to the unusual circumstances, the FBI had arranged for them to use a hotel suite, thinking that it would make the women feel more comfortable than if they were in one of the usual interrogation rooms.

"I'm not sure what I can add," Ms. Prescott began as she nervously twisted the cuff of her blouse. "I have already given my statement several times to the police. But, my therapist advised me to come. She feels that sharing my experiences with someone like you will help in my recovery."

"We understand that you have been through a terrible ordeal," Blake commiserated. "We are just trying to get some insight into your abductor's state of mind in the hopes that we may be able to help prevent something like this from occurring again in the future."

"Well, in my opinion, he didn't have much of a mind," Ms. Prescott spit out angrily. "He was all anger and impulse and reactions. Christine always said that he was lashing out at anyone who he felt had wronged him or who had gotten in his way."

"What else did Christine say?" JJ questioned.

"She advised us to go along with him as much as possible," Ms. Prescott reported. "She explained that we needed to play into his fantasies if we wanted to stay alive. She also continually reminded us that none of what was happening to us was our fault."

"She was right," Blake reassured the woman. "And, what you did was right. To a man like that, their fantasies are their reality. To contradict those fantasies is to risk upsetting them, causing them to strike out. And, in that state, he could quite possibly kill you.

"Well, Christine seemed to be able to keep him under control to a certain extent," Ms. Prescott told the agents. "I don't know what she was saying to him, but his angry outbursts seemed to be less frequent after she arrived. And, the physical abuse seemed to become less frequent, too. Or, maybe I was just getting used to it." She sighed resignedly.

"Okay, she talked to him. What else did she do?" JJ asked.

"Well, she tried her best to take care of the rest of us," the former captive replied. "She somehow managed to convince him to give us more food and water and, when necessary, she stole it for us herself, even though that meant he beat her and dragged her around by her hair afterwards."

"Anything else?" Blake inquired.

"She worked to keep our spirits up," Valerie Prescott smiled at the memory. "The minute we knew for sure 'he' was gone, she would start guessing games, or riddles, or just sing-alongs. She did her best to get us laughing. I guess she was trying to give us a reason to stay alive."

"I do have one last question," JJ brought up the team's main concern. "In all your discussions, did you ever talk about what you would do or where you would go when you finally were rescued?"

"Oh, Yes!" Ms. Prescott replied. "We all agreed that the first thing we would do was find the biggest bath tub we could, fill it full of bubble bath, and spend at least a year soaking in it."

Valerie Prescott paused and took a deep breath. "I just want you to know," she told the two agents. "As far as I am concerned, Christine Nielson is a hero. Not just to me, but to all of the women who were there."


	42. Chapter 42

"I told her, once we could tell she was pregnant, that she should be keeping more of the food and drinks for herself," Ms. DuValle told her story the next day. "But, she kept saying we should all share."

"What was her state of mind like?" Blake was leading the questioning this time.

"Christine was trying to hide it, but she was really very upset," Ms. DuValle replied thoughtfully. "I know there were some things she did that she was ashamed of."

"Like what - Stealing?" JJ was trying to imagine.

"She kept saying she had stooped to stealing the clothes off a dead woman's back," Ms. DuValle reported sadly.

"Victoria Gainsville?" Blake guessed.

"That's right," Ms. DuValle confirmed. "It was horrible enough when he killed Vicky. That man told her to move faster and, when she couldn't move fast enough to suit him, he shot her with that Taser thing. She fell down, went into convulsions, and then – " She ended with a sob.

"That's okay," JJ reassured Ms. DuValle as Blake offered her a box of tissues. "Let's take a break."

"No, let me finish this," Ms. DuValle was unexpectedly tough. "Christine had already been forced to help 'him' when that other woman died - We never even knew her name. So, he got Christine out of her cage and made her move Vicky's body out of there."

"Victoria Gainsville was naked when she was found," Blake remembered.

"That's because – " Ms. DuValle hesitated. "I told her it was okay," she declared vehemently. "I told her Vicky would understand. But, she just didn't believe me!"

"What was okay?" JJ asked gently.

"By that time, it was pretty obvious that Christine was pregnant," Ms. DuValle explained. "And, her clothes were getting pretty tight. None of us had anything we could give her and Vicky was larger than her so –"

"So, she took Ms. Gainsville's clothes," Blake filled in.

"And then couldn't deal with it," JJ guessed.

Ms. DuValle dissolved into tears.

"There is just one more thing," Blake hated to interfere with the woman's grief. "But, did Christine ever say what she wanted to do when you got out of there?"

"Yes," the woman replied. "She said she was going to find a huge bath tub, fill it with bubbles, and soak forever."

Eleanor DuValle looked first at JJ and then at Blake. "I just want you to know," she told them. "As far as I am concerned, Christine is the bravest person I have ever known. Now, what are you doing to find her?"


	43. Chapter 43

Sheila MacKay was the next interviewee. The minute she walked through the door in her stilettos, JJ and Blake both labeled her 'Trophy Wife'.

"It was just awful," Ms. MacKay told the agents. "Christine was a lovely woman, but after being in that place for a while, she just fell into – disrepair? Her hair started going and, as for the rest of her - " She paused to brush her recently installed hair extensions out of her face.

"Didn't everyone?" Blake questioned. "None of you had any water to wash with or proper food or make-up or – " she trailed off.

"Well, some of us are just naturally more attractive that others," was the narcissistic response. "The others, just deteriorated!"

"So, you think that Christine was embarrassed because she couldn't keep up her appearance?" JJ guessed.

"Well, she was pregnant," was the woman's response. "And 'that man' did repeatedly tell her she was turning into a regular pig. He even threatened to start withholding what little food he was giving her."

"How did she deal with that?" Blake questioned.

"She never said anything," Ms. MacKay responded. "She just kept doing his accounting and stealing snack foods and water for us."

The woman paused for a moment, admiring her recently done manicure, and then slowly repeated in wonderment, "For us."


	44. Chapter 44

Phillipa Bigalow was more helpful. "Thankfully, I wasn't there as long as some of the other women," she explained. "But, I hope I can help you. I really want to help find Christine."

"What can you tell us, then?" Blake immediately liked the businesslike young woman.

"Christine was just as terrified as the rest of us," Ms. Bigalow began. "But, she was very good at hiding it."

"Anything in particular that scared her?" JJ asked.

"Several things," was the reply. "Like the rest of us, she was scared of being killed. She was also worried about her boyfriend – Dr. Reid. She was certain he and his team would rescue us, but she was afraid he wouldn't believe her about the babies."

"Poor Christine," Blake shook her head. "As if Spencer would even think of doing that to her!"

"Also, she was worried about the babies themselves," Ms. Bigalow continued. "That man did his best to humiliate her and, once she started getting big, one of his favorite tricks was to trip her and then mock her when she fell. To tell you the truth, I was scared for her and the babies, too."

"Is there anything else you can think of?" JJ asked.

"Well, Christine was constantly reassuring me about my husband," the young woman smiled. "As you probably know, I am a newly wed, and she kept reminding me that my husband loved me very much and would be waiting for me when we got out of there. She kept telling me that someday my husband and I would have the family I always wanted. You know, somehow, that kept me going, even on the bad days."

"Anything else?" Blake inquired.

"Well, there is one thing I need to tell you about before I leave," Ms. Bigalow told her. "Yesterday, I heard from a reporter. I don't know how he got my number, but he was asking about an FBI spy who had been held captive with us?"

"Oh Shoot!" JJ spit out. "Someone finally noticed!"

"Noticed what?" Ms. Bigalow questioned.

"That all the letters of the alphabet were accounted for, except for the letter 'F'," Blake explained. "We wanted to keep it quiet that there was a woman still missing."

"We were hoping we could find Christine and get her back without a lot of publicity," JJ explained further.

"Well, I just said "No comment' and hung up," Phillipa told them. "Now, please, go out and find her! Christine helped every one of us, and I would like the opportunity to help her!"


	45. Chapter 45

After JJ and Blake had concluded their interviews, the team gathered in the conference room to discuss their findings and formulate their conclusions and recommendations.

"I hate to say this, but if we are going to find Christine, we are going to have to profile her," Hotch announced.

"Reid, if you are uncomfortable with that, we will understand if you leave," Rossi told him gently.

"No! I want to help get her back - I need to help you get her back!" Reid declared. "The only way I can do that is if I am here with you!"

"All right," Blake was leading the session. "Everyone watched our interviews on the webcam and then reviewed them on the tapes. Let's start with what the women had to say."

"Christine was just as terrified as the rest of the captives," Rossi began the discussion. "However, she did her best to hide it and took responsibility for dealing with George Wyatt. She apparently felt she could manipulate him. Using that, we can probably rule out Stockholm Syndrome."

"I'll agree with that," Morgan said. "There is no indication that she felt any empathy with her captor, and she most definitely did not bond with him."

"Christine was used to standing on her own two feet and being in control of her life," JJ observed. "Being under someone else's control like that would have been extremely difficult for her to accept, let alone deal with."

"According to what I have been able to find out," Garcia had insisted on being included, "She has been taking care of herself for quite some time. She doesn't appear to have any close ties with her family, and had held various jobs to put herself through university."

"I can vouch for that," Rossi contributed. "I met her brother and sister-in-law, and there definitely was no love lost in that relationship."

"She was forced to steal," Blake pointed out. "And, that went against her moral compass. There is no doubt she was having difficulty dealing with that."

"Plus, she had been forced to steal and then wear Mrs. Gainsville's clothes," Hotch observed. "We know for a fact that that upset her tremendously."

"That may have been why she refused to speak to her rescuers and to the medical staff at the hospital," JJ hypothesized. "She was embarrassed by what she had done and worried that other people would judge her based on that."

"Christine was used to being admired for her looks, even if she didn't show it," Morgan began another train of thought. "Being mocked for the way she looked in the ill-fitting clothes she was forced to steal undoubtedly took its toll on her."

"Christine never – " Reid began to protest.

"Admit it, Reid," Morgan interrupted. "She was – is – an attractive woman. She didn't flaunt it, but she was used to being admired. Being mocked for the way she looked probably pushed her close to the edge."

"What else?" Blake asked the group.

"She was afraid of what Reid would say about her being pregnant," Garcia contributed sadly. "She was probably torn, she wanted to be back with Reid, but she was afraid of what he would say. Is that maybe why she ran?"

"I never would condemn her!" Reid spoke up, his voice trembling. "I don't care – I just want her back!"

"We know, Spence, we know," JJ assured him. "But, you have to remember, a woman is at her most vulnerable when she is pregnant. She can't move quickly or easily, and the changes her body is going through are completely beyond her control. Whether she likes it or not, she is forced to depend on others. Christine wasn't used to that, and she had no one to turn to."

"One of the things everyone agreed on," Rossi pointed out. "Was the fact that Christine never once mentioned any specific place she missed or wanted to visit once they got out of there. She appeared to have no plans for her future."

"Maybe she didn't think she had a future," Blake suggested sadly.

"She helped everyone else, but no one helped her," Hotch ended the session.

When the team submitted their final report, covering the interviews and containing their recommendations and conclusions, nowhere did they speculate on why Christine had disappeared or where she had gone.


	46. Chapter 46

It was a cold morning in mid-February, and Hotch was sitting at his desk signing paperwork when he heard a soft knock on his office door. Without waiting for his reply, the door opened revealing a purple-hued Garcia, wearing an unusually serious expression on her face.

"Sir?" she asked quietly as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. "I need to talk with you. And, probably Rossi, too. Could you call him and get him in here?"

"Garcia?" Hotch was affected by her subdued demeanor. "What is going on? Is something wrong?"

"We need Rossi!" Garcia stated. "Please, just call him."

Hotch picked up his phone, and Rossi quickly joined them in the office.

"Penelope, what's wrong, Kitten?" he asked when he saw the look on the tech's face.

"You need to sit down," she told him seriously.

After Rossi was seated in one of Hotch's guest chairs, Garcia took a deep breath. "I have been keeping an eye out for Christine," she confessed. "That's probably against all the rules and you can fire me if you want to but first you need to know that I think I found her." It all came out in a rush.

"Slow down and tell us all about it," Rossi was trying his best to be patient.

"Well, I have been checking birth certificates in all the states," Garcia explained. "I figured that since she is pregnant, when the babies were born they would need birth certificates. I was doing my routine checks this morning, and when I got to the State of Nevada, I found these." She handed each of them two sheets of paper.

"Ten days ago, a Christine Nichole Nielson gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, in Lake Tahoe, NV."

Rossi studied the papers. "Mother Christine Nichole Nielson, Father unknown," he intoned.

"Unknown!" Garcia was scandalized. "She knows it is Reid. Why didn't she just say so!"

"I don't know about Nevada, specifically, but in most states if the parents aren't legally married, the father has to sign paperwork to be included on the birth certificate," Hotch explained.

The three looked at each other. "Who is going to tell Reid?' Garcia asked quietly.

Rossi stood up slowly. "I suspect it will come easiest from me," he decided. Reaching into his hip pocket, he took out his wallet, extracted a credit card, and handed it to Garcia. "Make plane reservations for the two of us," he instructed her. "First plane out, whatever it takes, whatever it costs, get us to Lake Tahoe."


	47. Chapter 47

Eight hours later, Rossi and Reid were deplaning into an icy cold Reno, Nevada. Garcia had made arrangements for a rental car, and had also sent directions to the Lake Tahoe Hospital to their cell phones.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Reid urged, as they left the airport.

"My FBI credentials may get me many things," Rossi told him as he navigated the snowy mountain road. "But, I hate to use up all my credits on a speeding ticket. We have time to get to Lake Tahoe before the hospital's Administration Office closes for the day."

When they finally reached the hospital, Rossi pulled into the Emergency Entrance parking lot and, before he had finished parking, Reid had leapt out of the car. As Rossi got out of the vehicle, he could see the young agent jumping over snow banks as he raced towards the building.

"I need to talk to the Hospital Administrator!" Reid was demanding as Rossi walked through the door. "Now – It's important!" He was waving his FBI credentials in the air.

"Sir, please, calm down!" the receptionist was trying to determine what was going on. "If you will tell me what you need, I'll try to assist you."

Rossi walked up to the desk and pulled out his FBI credentials. "We're here about the Nielson twins," he explained. "We are trying to track them and their mother."

"The twins?" the receptionist's ears perked up. "That was quick. Let me call." She picked up a phone and pushed a button. "There is someone here about the twins," she spoke into the receiver.

"Ms. Peterson, from Child Protective Services will be right out to see you," she told the two agents.

"Child Protective Services?" Reid's voice was getting progressively louder. "Why do we need to talk to her? What is wrong?"

"I'm sure she will explain everything when she gets here," the receptionist replied.

Within minutes, an efficient-looking, older woman appeared, carrying a file folder full of paperwork. "That was quick," she commented. "I only left the message an hour or so ago."

"What message?" Rossi asked.

The woman looked at the two agents. "You are here about the Nielson twins, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, where are they?" Reid demanded.

"You are?" the woman questioned.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Reid brandished his credentials. "And this is Agent David Rossi, and we demand to know what is going on!"

"Calm down Dr. Reid," the woman held her hand up. "I just need to verify that I am speaking with the right person."

"I'm Ms. Peterson, of Child Protective Services," she introduced herself. "And, I think we should continue this conversation in the privacy of my office. This way please." She led the way down the hall.

"Dave?" Reid was pleading.

"Let's just go with her," Rossi counseled. "Apparently, there is something going on we don't know about."

The two agents followed Ms. Peterson down the hall and into her office, and then waited patiently while she closed the door.

"Sit down, please," she invited them as she took a seat behind her desk.

Reid looked as if he was about to protest, but was cut off by Rossi.

"Thank you," he said, sitting in one of the indicated chairs. "Now, if you would like to fill Dr. Reid and myself in on what is going on?"

"First, I'll need to see some ID," Ms. Peterson said. "Just procedure, you understand."

The agents handed over their credentials.

"I'll need to photocopy these," Ms. Peterson told them, turning to a photocopy machine on the credenza behind her desk.

"Why?" Reid demanded.

"For my files. So I have proof that you were here and that I spoke with you," Ms. Peterson replied, speaking slowly as if Reid was having difficulty understanding her. "Also, I'll need proof that I released the babies to the proper person."

"Released the babies?" Rossi was stunned. "You mean they're here?"


	48. Chapter 48

"That's what I called you about, Dr. Reid," Ms. Peterson explained. "Early this morning, one of our staff discovered the twins in the Ladies Restroom nearest the emergency room. They had been left there, along with paperwork identifying them and naming you as the father. Of course, there will have to be a DNA test run to confirm that. Your contact information and a letter addressed to you was also left with them."

"She just left them?" Reid was stunned. "Christine wouldn't do anything like that!"

"According to the note she left, she didn't feel she could deal with the two babies." Ms. Peterson took a sheet of paper out of the file on her desk and handed it to Reid, along with a sealed envelope with his name on it.

As Reid stared dumbly at the missive, Rossi gently took it out of his hand and began reading aloud.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am," he read aloud. "I really thought I could deal with this, but I can't. These babies deserve so much more than I could ever hope to give them. I know that their father, Spencer Reid, will do a much better job than I ever could."

Rossi looked up at the woman. "May we see the babies?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, right this way!" Ms. Peterson led the way out of the office and towards the elevators.

"Both babies have received a clean bill of health from our doctors," Ms. Peterson assured the agents as they rode up to the nursery. "They were left with formula, bottles, clothing, everything. No signs of abuse or neglect that we could find."

When they reached the door of the nursery, Reid hesitated and Rossi put his hand on the young agent's shoulder. "I know it seems like a lot," he told him softly. "But, remember, these are your children, your family."

Ms. Peterson stood patiently waiting. She had obviously seen a lot during her years with CPS, and knew what the new father was going through. She looked at Reid and gently asked, "Ready?"

Reid took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes," he replied.

"Okay," Ms. Peterson led the way into the nursery and stopped in front of two cribs. "Dr. Reid, I'd like you to meet your children - David Spencer and Diana Nichole Nielson."


	49. Chapter 49

A week later as Reid and Rossi, carrying the twins in the baby seats they had used on the plane, got off the elevator, Reid complained, "I don't know why we had to come right in to the office. It's been a long trip and the twins need their rest."

Rossi looked down at his sleeping namesake and commented, "It looks to me like they are resting right now."

When they walked into the bullpen area, it was empty except for Blake. "Good, you're here!" she exclaimed. "We need both of you in the conference room, right away!"

"A case?" Reid asked.

"You'll see," Blake told him, leading the way.

When she opened the door to the conference room, the first thing the two men saw was the conference room table, covered with packages. Some were wrapped in fancy paper, some were gift bags, and still others were boxes and bags bearing logos from various shops and stores in the area. All appeared to be filled with baby items. Several chairs had been moved next to the table to accommodate the overflow.

The rest of their team, along with Strauss, Anderson, and other members of the BAU, were standing in a group at the far side of the room awaiting Reid and Rossi's arrival.

"What?" Reid stared at the accumulation, dumbfounded.

"I didn't have a thing to do with it," Garcia swore as she rushed over. "It just happened."

"Once word got around about the twins, packages began appearing on your desk," Blake told him.

"When the stack got too big we moved it in here," Garcia explained.

"There are gift cards, too," Kevin told them, smiling as he held up a large manila envelope.

"I didn't know you knew that many people in the building," Morgan commented.

"It's a baby," Garcia told him. "Or, rather, two babies. Everybody likes babies!"

"And, everybody wants to help," Hotch added, as he joined them.

"There is something else," Morgan told his friend. "I know you don't have room in your apartment for two babies. The house I am currently restoring isn't quite done yet, but it is livable. One of the bedrooms has been fixed up for the twins, and another has been fixed up for you. The kitchen is useable, as are the bathrooms. Feel free to stay there as long as you need to."

"Garcia did some research on-line and picked out the cribs and other baby furniture," Hotch added. "Then, she and Blake picked out the colors and oversaw the decorating. Everything is set up and ready to go." He favored the two women with one of his rare smiles.

"Now, who is who?" Garcia couldn't keep her hands off the babies any longer.

"Well," Reid choked the words out. "Dave is holding his namesake, and I – I have Diana."

As Garcia, Morgan, and Blake closed in to check out the babies, Reid looked over at JJ, who had been uncharacteristically quiet. The look she was giving him was unreadable.


	50. Chapter 50

**Good Morning Everyone and Remember - Beware The Ides of March!**

* * *

Reid promptly went on a reading binge, perusing every piece of literature he could locate on child development and rearing. And, he quickly realized that there is a huge difference between theory and reality. On one particularly trying morning early in his paternity leave, when both of the babies were busily having major meltdowns, he remembered what Eleanor DuValle had said about twins running in her family and called her for advice. To his surprise, she promptly dropped what she was doing and came right over.

When Ms. DuValle arrived, both babies were crying and fussing uncontrollably. As a stressed out Reid opened the front door, she brushed right past him, dropped her purse on the living room couch, and went directly into their room. After lowering the blinds, dimming the light in the room to a twilight level, she picked up Diana and began walking slowly around the room singing –

_ Good morning Starshine / The world says "Hello"_

_ You twinkle above us / We twinkle below_

_ Good morning Starshine / You lead us along_

_ My love and me as we sing / Our early morning singin' song_

_ Dubie Dop Dubie/ Ibbie Abba Dubie, La La Lo Lo_

Reid had picked up David and was doing is best to imitate her walk. Amazingly, both babies soon quieted down.

"You recognize that song, don't you little one?" Ms. DuValle cooed to Diana, who rewarded her with a yawn.

"Why would she? Is there some meaning to that song?" Reid asked. "I mean, I know it's from the off-Broadway play 'Hair' – but?"

Ms. DuValle smiled at him sadly. "When we were in – that place - we used to sing it," she explained. "Christine would know when – that man – was going to be out on his routes. When she was certain he had left, she would start singing, and we would all join in. When we got to the nonsense syllables part, everyone would start arguing about what the syllables should be. It usually ended up with everyone laughing. As you can imagine, we didn't have a whole lot to laugh about while we were in there. I just assumed that Christine continued singing the song during the time she was 'missing', as well as singing it to the twins after they were born."

"And, you think they recognize the song?" Reid asked curiously.

"They would have recognized her voice as well," was the sad response.

"That's right," Reid exclaimed. "Research has proven that babies recognize their mother's voice, even minutes after birth! Just a minute – " he hurried off and quickly returned with an iPod.

"Christine made some recordings for me," he explained. "I just need to hook this up to the speakers."

During the ensuing months, Eleanor DuValle became Reid's go-to person for all situations concerning twins. As she explained to Reid, "Christine did her best to take care of us when we were locked up in that place. This is my way of thanking her."

She visited the twins often during their first few months, but began backing off when JJ became increasing hostile towards her. She and Reid continued to speak often, but she visited the twins only when JJ wasn't around.


	51. Chapter 51

The next two and a half years went by swiftly. The BAU solved cases and handled consults, and the team members moved on with their lives. This time, Strauss insisted Reid attend mandatory grief counseling. He complied, and seemed to have adjusted to his new status as a single father of twins.

JJ and Will's divorce became final and Will moved home to New Orleans permanently, and JJ made sure that he continued to see Henry often. When the townhouse next to JJ's became available, it made sense for Reid to move in so that they could share childcare arrangements. It appeared to everyone who knew them that while JJ dated extensively, Reid spent most of his spare time at home with the three children. Despite Eleanor DuValle's best efforts, there was never any indication that Reid ever had a date.

To no one's surprise, Hotch and Beth broke up. Hotch told everyone that maintaining a long distance relationship had been a strain on both of them, and that he wanted to spend as much of his free time as he could with Jack. What he didn't tell them was that Beth had expressed concern that he was too emotionally involved with JJ and her problems. She had also, on more than one occasion, questioned his feelings for the missing Christine.

Rossi continued in his second career as a world famous crime writer and was the recipient of multiple awards from various law enforcement agencies. His lectures and book tours continued to be sold out successes. While he had no problem getting dates, no one ever saw him with the same woman twice.

Blake and her husband seemed to have reached a comfortable place in their relationship, with James teaching at Harvard and both of them commuting whenever possible. She continued to ask Reid to guest lecture in her classes, and seemed anxious to make sure he was happy with his life.

Erin Strauss' past came back to haunt her, and she was brutally murdered in the most embarrassing way possible by an ex-agent who felt she had humiliated him. The team located the murderer, but he was killed before they could bring him to justice. At Strauss' funeral, Reid spoke of the many kindness she had shown the twins. What he didn't mention was the fact that she had felt responsible because their mother was still missing.

Garcia and Kevin parted ways and Morgan did his best to console his Baby Girl. Soon everyone, except possibly Morgan, recognized that they were now an established couple.

Garcia continued to use her databases to check out every unidentified female body found throughout North America. She was never sure whether she was glad or sad when none of them proved to be Christine.

There were days, particularly those when the sun was shinning and everyone was enjoying lunch together at an outside cafe, when talk turned to Christine and what could have happened to her. Those were the times when Garcia confessed to still running computer searches looking for clues – Any clues she could find - On her friend's whereabouts.

The questions always remained – "How did she get past us? What did we miss? Where did we go wrong?"


	52. Chapter 52

It was early one fall morning when Rossi walked into Hotch's office, carrying a book with a blank cover. Hotch looked up. "That book been banned in Boston?" he inquired wryly.

Rossi smiled. "Not yet," he replied. "However, -"

"What?" Hotch was instantly on alert.

"My publisher sends me pre-publication copies of any books they think I might be interested in," he told Hotch. "This arrived yesterday. They anticipate its becoming their next runaway best seller."

"And?" Rossi had Hotch's full attention.

"I read the Dedication and then I read the first page. I want you to do the same," he handed the book to Hotch, who accepted it gingerly.

"I'll sit and wait." Rossi made himself at home in one of Hotch's well-worn guest chairs.

After reading the Dedication, Hotch looked up at Rossi, who nodded. "Just keep reading."

Half way down the first page, Hotch looked up. "What is this book's title?" he asked, looking back at the flyleaf.

"_Summer Smiles, Winter Tears_," Rossi replied. "And, before you ask, the author is Nichole Spencer."

"Where is she?" Hotch asked quietly.

"I'm trying to find out," Rossi told him. "Apparently, part of the mystique the publisher is planning on building around the book is the fact that the author is an unknown recluse. They aren't releasing any information on her."

"Have Garcia help you," Hotch instructed him.

"She's already on it," Rossi assured him. "Although, the last time I checked she kept running up against blank walls."

"What about Reid?" Hotch worried. "Who is going to tell him?"

"I suggest we wait until after the book comes out," Rossi advised. "If he bothers to read it, which I doubt he will, we can deal with it then."

"In the meantime?" Hotch asked.

"I will continue putting pressure on my publisher," Rossi replied. "And, I will continue to work with Garcia on trying to follow the money trail."

After Rossi had left his office, Hotch opened the book and again read the dedication. _"To The Ones I Had To Leave Behind - Know That I Will Always Love You."_


	53. Chapter 53

_Summer Smiles, Winter Tears_ did prove to be a blockbuster, with sales exceeding those of any of Rossi's individual books.

_"A new universe has been revealed,"_ one reviewer enthused. _"A mystical place where even flawed heroes can soar and shine." _

_"An amazing first effort for this unknown writer,"_ another reviewer raved_. "With her soaring prose she has created a world in which generosity of the spirit can lead to redemption and where doing the wrong thing for the right reason can still result in good winning out over evil in the end."_

_"Waiting in anticipation for her next effort,"_ was another comment. _"Even if this author doesn't continue building on the world of faeries and sprites she has created, whatever new world she opens up will undoubtedly be a treat for the reader."_

_"With the clearly drawn characters and the mystical landscape, I foresee a popular video game in the future," _was a common theme.

And, as Rossi's publisher had anticipated, the unknown identity of the mysterious author resulted in additional sales.

Rossi pestered his publisher, his editor, and his publicist on a regular basis, but got nowhere.

Garcia dug and dug into banking records from the publisher, with no result. "It appears that the money is going into an unnamed trust fund and just sitting there," she reported to Rossi. "And, they must be communicating by passenger pigeon because I can't find any electronic communications trail either."

The book and its success did not go unnoticed by the other members of the BAU. The second month it topped the Best Seller's List, Blake bought a copy and began reading it. Ten pages in, she closed the book and, despite the fact that it was Saturday, promptly telephoned Hotch at home.

"I have been reading an interesting book," she began the conversation.

"Oh – Really?" Hotch wasn't quite sure where the conversation was going.

"It's called _Summer Smiles, Winter Tears_ and, despite what the publisher says, the author is definitely not a mystery to me," Blake continued.

"Oh – that book," Hotch was hedging.

"Aaron, I am a linguist," she reminded him. "When were you planning on telling the team? Specifically, Spencer?"

"I don't really have a plan," Hotch admitted. "Rossi has been checking into it."

"Does Reid know?" she demanded.

"Not as far as we can tell," Hotch told her. "Rossi and I haven't been able to decide whether or not we should tell him."

"What are the odds he will read the book on his own?" Blake wondered.

"Probably very low," Hotch replied. "He's not exactly into modern literature, let alone alternate universe fiction."

"Let's hope he doesn't take it into his head to start updating his reading list in anticipation of the twin's growing up," was Blake's commented before hanging up.


	54. Chapter 54

**Happy St. Patrick's Day Everyone - Hope you are enjoying your Spring Break!**

* * *

Again and again Rossi's editor refused to release any information on the mysterious author.

"Renee, help me out here," he pleaded with her. "I know it's Christine Nielson. For heaven's sake, I introduced her to you. I just want to talk with her." Nothing worked, not even when Rossi threatened her with a subpoena.

"Go right ahead," Renee told him gleefully. "The added publicity should boost sales even more!"

Finally, after five months of badgering, one day Renee finally did say, at the end of her usual denial of any information, "Dave, I really can't help you meet her. As I understand it, she rarely leaves the grounds."

Rossi could barely contain his excitement as he gracefully ended the conversation, and promptly proceeded down the hall to Garcia's cheerfully decorated lair.

"Penelope, Kitten, I have a project for you," he began after carefully closing the door. "And, this is just between us – Me and You – Do you understand?"

**"OF COURSE!"** Garcia looked at him with big eyes. "What do you need The Expert Of All Things Digital to do?"

Rossi quickly relayed his one clue, and then outlined his thoughts.

"There are three places I know of where Christine could be," he postulated to the tech. "First, there is The Institute For Business Betterment, where she worked. It has changed hands, but maybe some of the women who worked there when Christine did are still there. Then, there is The Church of the First Dawn. I know we told her about that case. She could have joined their religious order. Finally, there is the New Life Yoga Center. I know Reid told her about it."

"She could be at any one of those places," Garcia agreed. "Let me start checking! And, Dave, don't worry - It stays between us!"

Less than 4 hours later, Garcia was calling Rossi on his cell phone telling him, "I need you in here – **NOW!**"

Garcia had no sooner finished summoning him, than Rossi was already walking through her door.

"Let's hear it," he said.

"It didn't take me long to eliminate both The Institute and the Church of the First Dawn," Garcia told him. "That left me with – "

"The New Life Yoga Center?" Rossi filled in. "Please tell me – "

"Yes!" Garcia assured him. "They weren't all that forthcoming at first, but when I reminded them that Sister Sharon had made an agreement with Hotch to either confirm or deny any new members, they suddenly remembered that they have a permanent resident in one of their cabins."

"And that is?" Rossi asked.

"The name they gave me is – Christine Nielson," Garcia confirmed.

"Drive carefully," she called out as Rossi rushed out the door.


	55. Chapter 55

"How nice to see you again, Agent Rossi," Sister Eugenia smiled at him as he stood in the Registration Office of The New Life Yoga Center. "It has been a while."

Rossi smiled as he thought about what the team would say if they knew that he periodically checked into The New Life Yoga Center to get some uninterrupted time to spend on his writing. The team had teased each other about the time they had spent there three years ago working a case, but he knew several other team members had also been back since then.

"It's good to be back, Sister," Rossi replied, matching Sister Eugenia's cheerfulness. "And, it's Dave – Remember? I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to let you know I was coming. I assume you can accommodate me?"

"For you, Dave – Always," Sister Eugenia assured him. "Your usual cabin is empty at the moment. Here is the key. You can go right on back."

"Thank you, Sister," Rossi accepted the key and walked across the courtyard and down a well-worn path. When he got to his cabin, he stepped onto the porch and looked to his left towards the next cabin. "Great," he thought as he verified that he had a clear view of his neighbor.

It was the next afternoon before Rossi saw his prey walk out the door of her cabin and towards the courtyard. He quickly grabbed a light jacket and followed her.

When he caught up to Christine, she was sitting on a wooden bench, with her head tilted back to catch the early spring sunshine. Quietly, he took a seat next to her.

"You found me. I was wondering how long it was going to take," Christine didn't sound particularly surprised.

"It took longer than I would have liked," Rossi admitted. "Our mutual publicist is very good at keeping her mouth shut."

"Renee is good," Christine agreed. "But, then, so is Penelope – I assume it was The Oracle of All Knowing who found me."

"Ultimately," Rossi confirmed. "You've been here all along?"

"Since Lake Tahoe," Christine confirmed. "And, yes, I was here during your last several visits. Also, when Penelope, JJ, and Alex have visited. The Sisters have been very good about helping me stay off everyone's radar."

Rossi nodded. "And, now, the burning question - How did you do it?" he asked.

"I assume you mean – Get out of Carlsburg, Virginia?" Christine replied. "Actually, in the end, it was nothing more than fate."

"Fate?" Rossi questioned.

"Fate, Karma, Kismet, whatever you want to call it – That, and a charter tour bus." Christine turned her head to look at him. "I assume you tracked me as far as the discount store?"

"Where you bought the suitcase and then just disappeared down the street," Rossi agreed.

"After that, everything just fell into place," Christine explained. "As I walked down the street, I noticed a tour bus parked in a lot next to a church. It appeared to be waiting for people to show up, so I walked over to the driver and asked if he had received his final instructions. He thought I was from the travel agency that had arranged for the trip. When the real tour guide showed up, I managed to give her the impression that I was from the bus company. Within an hour I was headed out of town with a women's group from the First Presbyterian Church, on our way to the Snowy Mountain Resort and Ski Lodge for three days of shopping and touring."

"A private tour bus?" Rossi couldn't believe it. "Garcia is going to be kicking herself! I don't think she ever checks private bus companies!"

"Even if she had, I don't think she would have found it," Christine told him. "The bus company was actually headquartered in Richmond. It was a local travel agency that had contracted with them."

"What then?" Rossi was curious.

"When we reached the resort, there were rooms available for the driver and the tour guide(s), so I took one," Christine continued. "And, as soon as I was sure all the ladies in the group were settled in, I walked into the resort's Human Resources Office and filled out an application."

"They hired you?" Rossi didn't believe this.

"It was the beginning of the ski season, when they are always shorthanded," Christine pointed out. "While they didn't need anyone with my particular accounting expertise at that location, they did need someone at a resort they own in Lake Tahoe. There was a truckload of equipment being moved between the resorts, so I got a ride with that."

"References?" Rossi was intrigued. "Social security number?"

"I gave them Miss Lilly's real name and her current contact information," Christine told him. "If you will remember, her favorite dictum was 'discreet'. I've always kept in touch with her. As for a Social Security number, I used my brother's. We have the same first initial and the same last name. Apparently, nobody ever really checked."

"So, you ended up in Lake Tahoe," Rossi mused.

"Where I worked until the babies were born, and I ran away – again," Christine concluded sadly.


	56. Chapter 56

"Enough of this," Christine shook herself as if trying to rid herself of the past. "Why don't you tell me what you have been doing for the past three years? I see you have another book on the best seller list."

"Not as 'Best Seller' as yours," Rossi responded playfully. "I think you bested me on that front."

"Not that I was competing," Christine assured him with a smile.

"Tell me, how did you come to write that book?" Rossi asked curiously. "I know you had published several articles dealing with your research, but fiction?"

"Well," Christine began another recitation. "As you can imagine, I was not in the best of shape when I arrived here, mentally or physically. Thankfully, the Sisters realized that the best thing for me was calm, serenity, and an established routine. After several months of that, I wanted – No, I needed - To write. So, I got a legal pad and a pen and began creating my own world; a place where when mistakes were made redemption could still be gained." She laughed shakily. "Then I retreated into it and stayed there for a while."

"After I had filled half a dozen pads, I realized I could put portions together to form a narrative. At that point, I borrowed the computer in Sister Sharon's office and began using the word processing software. And, I began reading some of my efforts to the other Sisters in the evenings. One of them had been some sort of talent representative in her former life and, when she heard what I had written, she suggested I try marketing it."

"So, you contacted Renee?" Rossi guessed.

"Yes," Christine agreed. "And, after our publisher had tentatively accepted my manuscript and arranged for an advance, I moved into one of the cabins so I  
could write full time. You can probably guess the rest."

"Well – Congratulations! You certainly deserve your success!" Rossi's compliments were sincere. "Are you working on anything else?"

Christine looked at him shyly. "My next book is currently undergoing it's final editing and revisions, and will be printing within the next two months," she told him. "It won't be released until the 'buzz' from _Summer Smiles, Winter Tears_ dies down, but it's ready to go! And, I have at least three other books in the works." Rossi just shook his head in amazement.

"You must have a lot to say," he suggested.

"And a lot of time to say it in," she replied softly.

Rossi spent the remainder of the afternoon bringing Christine up to date on what had been happening with the rest of the team. When he came to Strauss' murder, he stopped to catch his breath and blink the tears out of his eyes. Christine rested her hand lightly on top of his. "You still miss her, don't you?" she asked simply.

"She was finally getting her life together," Rossi choked. "She had so much to look forward to – " And, finally, after so many months of holding back, the dam broke and Rossi's tears began falling in earnest. He cried on Christine's shoulder with her arms clutching him for what seemed like hours and, when he had finally run out of tears and was gasping for breath, he raised his head to look at her. "Thank you," was all he said.


	57. Chapter 57

It was the next morning before Rossi finally got around to asking the question that had been bothering him – had in fact been bothering the entire team.

"Why did you run?" he asked as they walked in the courtyard after breakfast.

Christine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Dave, I have been asking myself that question for the past three years," she confessed. "Initially, I think it was just a reflex. I had finally gotten out of there and I just wanted to keep going. Kind of like a wounded animal, seeking shelter."

She sank down onto on of the courtyard benches before continuing thoughtfully. "However, I realize now that I was running away from everyone who knew me. I was embarrassed, humiliated, and ashamed about what had happened, and about the fact that I was pregnant, and about how I looked. It sounds self-centered now, I know, but that's the best explanation I can come up with."

"You had spent over four months being absolutely terrified 24/7, and you were in shock," Rossi reminded her. "It wouldn't surprise me if you were suffering from PTSD."

"I suspect you're right about that," Christine replied. "That's a fairly recent diagnosis which, from what I can find out, includes several conditions that previously had their own nomenclatures. It's hard for me to do any research out here but, from what I can tell, many of my symptoms do seem to fit – I have panic attacks and there are times when I can't think clearly. I can't deal with crowds and loud, sudden, noises send me running in terror. As long as I stay here, at The Yoga Center, I don't have to deal any of those stressors."

"You do realize that what happened to you wasn't your fault, don't you?" Rossi was anxious that she understand that fact.

"I do now," Christine confessed sadly. "And, that's also part of the reason I've stayed away. There is a fine line between understanding and pity, and I don't need pity."

Rossi nodded thoughtfully . "I think I can see how you would have trouble dealing with all that," he commiserated. "You always were one to stand on your own two feet."

"Also," Christine hesitated before continuing. "There is Spencer. He has spent his entire life dealing with his mother and her mental problems. He doesn't need to worry about me, too. And, the twins deserve a decent childhood, not one plagued by a mother suffering from mental illness. Spencer managed to survive intact but they might not. I can't risk that!"

"You might be underestimating Reid," Rossi pointed out. "He's tougher than he seems. Think about it. How are you doing now?"

"I've accepted the fact that I'll never be the person I was before, and I'm working on accepting the person I am now."

That afternoon, after Rossi had reluctantly packed up his belongings, Christine walked with him out to his car.

"I've really enjoyed seeing you again, Dave," she told him.

Rossi took a picture out of his inner jacket pocket. "You never asked about them," he said as he handed it to her. "They are great kids."

"I abandoned them," Christine looked him in the eye. "I don't deserve them. As I said, they deserve a decent childhood, not one haunted by an ill mother. And, Dave, please, don't tell Spencer where I am. He has undoubtedly built himself some idealized version of his children's mother, and I don't want to destroy that."

"I won't tell him," Rossi promised. "But, just in case," he pressed the picture into her hand. "On the Saturdays when we are in town, Reid and JJ take the kids to the playground by their homes. I know you remember it, you and Reid met JJ and Henry there on several occasions.

Rossi gave Christine a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then, he got into his car and drove off, leaving her standing in the parking lot, holding the picture and staring forlornly after him. 


	58. Chapter 58

Seven weeks later, on a Saturday morning, Christine was sitting on a bench at the far end of a neighborhood park in Quantico, intently watching parents pushing their children on the swings. She could barely make out the features of the man and the woman she was determinedly watching. The two of them were busy splitting their time between three children. She sensed, rather than saw, someone settle onto the bench next to her.

"I assume you will still drink a soy latte?" Hotch's voice interrupted her revere.

Christine turned her head to look at him. "I was wondering who would show up," she said quietly. "And, it has been quite a while, but a soy latte sounds wonderful."

"Dave and I have been taking turns," Hotch told her. "I was lucky enough to get today."

"Thanks," Christine accepted the drink. She continued to watch the swings.

"They're great kids. Reid's doing a good job with them," he said quietly.

"Better than I ever would have," Christine replied. "I knew he would be able to handle things."

"It couldn't have been easy," Hotch commented.

"The hardest thing I ever did," Christine admitted. "But, I knew it had to be done. I was a wreck, my life was a wreck, and there was no way I was going to drag the two of them down with me. Plus, Spencer has spent his entire life dealing with someone who has mental problems. I couldn't burden him with me, too."

"Would you like to meet them?" Hotch offered.

**"NO!"** Christine seemed to shrink two sizes as she drew inside herself. **"NO!"**

"I just want to know one thing," she continued, closing her eyes and drawing a calming breath. "Are they – normal?"

"As far as I can tell, they're normal," Hotch replied. "But, who can really define normal? What exactly - ?"

Christine turned to face him. "Aaron, I spent my entire pregnancy in a state of total panic," she reminded him. "There were days when I thought every breath I drew was going to be my last. That had to have affected the twins. It has been my greatest fear that I somehow damaged them for life. So, are they normal?"

"They're Reid's kids," he reminded her. "Let's just say they are abnormally normal. Other than that, I can definitely say that I've not seen any permanent damage that could be attributed to your 'situation' while you were pregnant with them."

"Are you sure you don't want to meet them?" he persisted.

"I'm not here to interfere with anyone's life," she told him gently. "I just wanted to reassure myself that they are alright. I'll sit here for a minute or two more, and then head back to my room at the motel and write. And, tomorrow morning, I'll drive back to my cabin at The Yoga Center."

Hotch reached over and put his hand on top of hers as they lay in her lap. "If you're sure," he said. He looked down at her hand and began rubbing it. "You're freezing!" he exclaimed.

Christine took her hand back and tucked it into her pocket. "It's one of the side-effects of my – adventure," she told him. "Whenever I get worried or upset or scared, I get terribly cold. I start shivering and shaking and my lips literally turn blue. I should be getting back to my room so I can wrap myself up in a comforter and get warm."

She started to stand up, but Hotch put his arm out to stop her. "My car's right here," he pointed. "Why don't we get in it and I can start the heater up? If I remember right, there's a 24-hour diner not too far from here. We can go there and get you some hot coffee or tea, and maybe some hot soup."

Christine hesitated a minute before replying thoughtfully, "That would be nice."

Hotch helped her up, then took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. As the two of them walked down the sidewalk towards his car neither noticed that the man at the swings had stopped pushing and was squinting in their direction.


	59. Chapter 59

Hotch was right about the location of the 24-hour diner, and soon he and Christine were sitting in a booth, talking as they drank hot coffee. When the waitress came to take their orders, Christine hesitated.

"Go ahead. What would you like?" Hotch asked.

As she continued hesitating, he added. "You always made sure my team and I were taken care of and had enough to eat. Now, it's my turn to take care of you."

He looked up at the waitress. "What kind of soup do you have?" he asked.

"Chicken rice, black bean, and chili," she replied.

"Chicken rice sounds good," Christine hesitantly told her.

"And, do you still have those good yeast rolls?" Hotch asked.

"Oh, yes," the waitress replied. "You have no idea how many people ask for them!"

"Good," Hotch told her. "Bring an order of those, too."

After Hotch had placed his own order for an egg white veggie omelet with toasted English muffin, he turned his attention back to Christine. "I couldn't help but notice," he commented. "You've lost weight. I hate to sound like Rossi, but that's not good."

Christine smiled at him. "Well, the diet at the yoga center doesn't exactly encourage weight gain," she reminded him. "Although, I do admit to occasionally sneaking off to the local general store to get a candy bar or some ice cream."

"That sounds more like the Christine I know," Hotch smiled back as he reached across the table to put his hand on top of hers. "How are you doing?"

"Better," she replied. "I know I'll never be the same person I was before, but I'm learning to live with myself. My writing helps. What about you? I notice that you are still eating healthy. Training for another marathon?"

"In five weeks," Hotch confided. "I'm hoping to better my time from my last run."

"Super - Good luck with that!" Christine exclaimed. "And, how is Jack doing these days?"

Hotch's face lit up. "Just great!" he told her. "His soccer team is in the finals again this season!"

"What did they have to do to quality?" Christine asked, adroitly redirecting the conversation.


	60. Chapter 60

Lunch went quickly as Hotch updated Christine on Jack's exploits and accomplishments. Then, Christine entertained him with some amusing stories about the residents and guests at The Yoga Center.

As Hotch drove her back to her motel, Christine turned to smile at him. "I can't thank you enough, Aaron," she exclaimed. "You really made my day - I can now die happy!" She laughed shakily

Hotch gave her an alarmed look.

"So to speak," she added quickly. "Believe me, Aaron, I'm not thinking of doing anything stupid."

"Just the same," Hotch told her as he parked his vehicle. "I'd like to come back to your room with you. Just for a minute or two, if you don't mind."

"As you wish," Christine told him as she got out of the car and led the way through the motel's small lobby and down the hallway. After Christine had opened the door to her room, she went in, sat on the end of the bed, and looked at Hotch. "I know you want to search the room," she told him. "Go ahead!"

She handed him her purse. "You'll probably want to go through this, too."

"Please understand," he replied as he went through her purse. He then went into the bathroom where Christine could hear him digging through her toiletries, before coming back into the bedroom and going through her suitcase and the drawers in the dresser and nightstand, as well as the closet.

"Happy?" she asked when he had finished checking under the mattress. "You will notice that I don't even have a belt that could be used for nefarious purposes. Now, sit down," she patted the bed next to her.

Hotch sat down next to her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "But, I just had to be sure."

"Yes, Aaron, I do understand," Christine told him, as she turned towards him and put her hand on top of his as they lay on his lap. "And I appreciate your concern. But, think about it. I'm a best-selling author now and, even though most of the money is going into a trust for The New Life Yoga Center, for the first time in my life I have more than enough money for my needs. On top of that, my second book is already printed and in the warehouse. As soon as my publisher thinks the 'buzz' from my first book had died down enough, it will be hitting the stores. My third book is currently undergoing its initial editing, and my fourth book is in outline form."

Hotch picked up her hand and held it, hoping she hadn't noticed his growing excitement. "What was it about her?" he wondered. He had never been quite certain, but even Beth had noticed and commented on it.

"Add to that, when I get tired of writing I can go feed the chickens, or paint the fences, or pull weeds," Christine continued. "I have my daily yoga classes and sometimes I even lead a class. And, I have even been known to help out in the kitchen. You've been to The Yoga Center, there is always something to do. I'm not bored, and I certainly don't have the time to be unhappy. Now, please, give me a smile."

Christine lightly stroked the side of Hotch's face. He could smell the fresh scent of her hand lotion, and he turned his face to kiss her palm, once, twice. He moved on to lightly kiss her lips, and then pulled back to gaze into her hazel eyes.

"I just need to check," Christine whispered. "Is Beth still in the picture?"

"No, she's long gone," Hotch replied.

"Good, I don't want to poach on her territory," Christine replied as she leaned forward to return his kisses.


	61. Chapter 61

"That should not have happened - That was wrong of me!" Hotch declared later as they lay in the bed. "I know better! I took advantage of you!"

"Aaron, in case you didn't notice, I was just as active a participant as you," Christine pointed out. "And, if anything, I took advantage of you. I knew you were lonely."

"But - ," Hotch struggled to contain his distress. "This was wrong!"

"Aaron, we are two consenting adults. What we did was not wrong!" Christine stated vehemently.

"But – It's you – and me – and what about Reid?"

"What about Reid?" The question hung in the air between them.

"What about Reid?" Hotch repeated his question.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, Genius Extraordinaire," Christine spoke slowly. "He kicked me to the curb a long time ago. By his own inaction, he made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with me. And, that's why you're here and he isn't."

"He wrote you off - How?" Hotch was shocked.

"He never called," Christine told him sadly. "I left him the numbers, and he never called."

"What numbers? Do you mean Reid has known where you were all along?" Hotch was astounded.

"He didn't know where I was," Christine quickly corrected him. "I left him the number for the disposable cell phone I had, and the contact information for Miss Lilly. I figured if he didn't want to talk directly to me, maybe he would talk with her. But, he never called."

"You left him the information?" Hotch repeated.

"Yes," Christine replied. "When I left my babies at the hospital, there was a large, manila envelope with them. It contained their birth certificates from the hospital, an open letter explaining what I was doing and why, Spencer's contact information, and a sealed envelope addressed to him. I rewrote that letter five times, trying to explain things to him."

"Dave did mention that the social worker gave Reid a sealed envelope with his name on it," Hotch recalled. "We never asked what was in it because we figured it was personal."

"So, he did get the envelope!" Christine exclaimed sadly. "There has always been a part of me that hoped –Oh Well! When I saw him and Rossi arrive at the hospital, I knew my babies would be in good hands, and that he would get my letter. So, I left."

Christine sounded resigned to accepting her decision. "It was the best thing for all of us."

"And now - This?" Hotch questioned.

"Aaron, I am a heterosexual woman who has spent the past three years in the company of nothing but other women," Christine reminded him. "I haven't been with anyone since the night the twins were conceived. As long as you don't have any encumbrances – "

"None," Hotch looked over at her.

"What about George Wyatt?" he asked.

"Sorry," Hotch immediately apologized. "That was insensitive of me."

"That's okay," Christine told him. "I need to talk about it and, after this, you have a right to know."

"His first try at raping me was less than successful," Christine recalled. "Apparently none of his other victims had ever hung out with a group of FBI agents. I managed to deliver a low blow and kind of put him out of commission for a while. That's when he took the Taser to me for the first time." She shuddered. "And, then, he beat me up pretty badly. Sometimes I think I can still feel the bruises he left."

"The next time, he came prepared with the Taser. That's when I decided maybe I had better cooperate," Christine continued. "At that point, I was certain I was pregnant and didn't know what kind of damage a Taser would do to the baby. However, let's just say his equipment didn't want to work properly. He took it out on me by again beating and kicking me. It was after that episode that I started putting my degree in psychology to work and somehow managed to convince him that I was better used for other things, like handling his accounting. I felt bad about it, because the other women were still being abused. Then, when my pregnancy became obvious, he completely lost interest in me sexually." Christine was physically shaking as she finished her story.

"Come here," Hotch held out his arms and pulled Christine close to his chest. "That's all in the past. Right now, what we need to do is to start thinking about your future."

Hotch's cell phone buzzed. Suppressing an unkind comment, he reached over and picked it up to glance at the screen.

"It's Jack," he announced, reading the text message. "He's ready for me to pick him up."

"You need to go then," Christine stated as she pulled away from him.

"And, just leave you?" Hotch sounded torn.

"Aaron, he's your son. He comes first. That goes without saying," Christine told him. "As much as I hate to see you go, you need to get dressed and get going."

As Hotch was putting his clothes on, he looked over at the woman sitting on the bed, wrapped in a sheet. "I do have a question," he said. "You said you saw Reid and Rossi arrive at the hospital for the twins?"

"Yes," Christine told him. "Spencer jumped out of the car even before Dave had stopped it and proceeded to leap over the snow banks in the parking lot. I was afraid he was going to slip and fall and hurt himself."

"But – How?" Hotch asked.

"There was a bus shelter across the street from the emergency room entrance," Christine explained. "In a heavy ski jacket, everyone looks the same. And, quite frankly, neither one of them took the time to survey the area. I had left Spencer's contact information with the twins so I figured it wouldn't be long before someone showed up. They arrived much sooner than I had anticipated.

Hotch nodded as he finished tying his shoes. "You'll still be here tomorrow?" he questioned.

"I'll be leaving sometime in the morning to drive back to The Yoga Center," Christine told him.

"I'll call?"

"Aaron, if you can't get me here, you know where I am."

After Hotch had left her, Christine made the bed and then began pacing nervously around the motel room. She sat down and opened her laptop, but couldn't concentrate on her writing. She turned on the TV, but none of the programs caught her interest. Her encounter with Aaron had been unexpected and had left her feeling unhappy and unsettled. Her whole body was trembling and on edge. She felt like she wanted – She wasn't sure what. Maybe a warm bubble bath would help

Christine went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, and began running water into the tub. She never heard the knock at the hotel room door.


	62. Chapter 62

Reid stood staring at the two people walking away at the far end of the park. They looked familiar but, from this distance, he couldn't immediately place them. When they reached the car, Reid recognized the vehicle. But, who was Hotch helping into it?

As the three children moved from the swings to the bar sets, Reid suddenly realized who it was he had seen with Hotch. While he and JJ continued supervising the children on the playground, Reid formulated a course of action. He needed to follow Hotch and verify whether that really was Christine with him. And, if it was, he needed to find out what was going on.

As was usual on Saturdays when they were home, Reid and JJ took the children out for lunch after the playground. This Saturday, Reid felt like the meal took forever as he kept surreptitiously glancing at his watch. After what seemed like an eternity, they finished eating and headed home.

Following lunch, all three of the children generally went down for naps at Reid's townhouse. However, today, he needed to change that. He needed JJ to oversee naptime. It didn't prove easy to convince her.

"Spence," she coaxed. "You know I have a date tonight – A very special date."

"All your dates seem to be 'very special'," Reid pointed out. "And, I'm not going to be gone that long – Promise!"

"But, I need to get a new pair of shoes," JJ pouted.

"JJ, how many pairs of shoes do you already have?" Reid still didn't understand why women needed so many pairs of shoes. "And, we both know that wherever you end up going, it's going to be dark there. No one will notice."

"You want me to watch them all the way through their naps?" JJ was trying her best to sound put upon.

"I'm sure I won't be that long," Reid repeated. "And, if you have any problems, I will have my phone turned on.

With that, for the first time he could remember (and he did have an eidetic memory), Spencer Reid walked out on Jennifer Jareau.


	63. Chapter 63

Reasoning that Christine must be staying somewhere in the vicinity of the park, Reid began his search with motels in the immediate area. When that failed to yield any results, he widened his search, still staying within walking distance. Halfway through his secondary search area, he found the place.

"Have you seen this woman?" Reid repeated the question for the seventeenth time, as he showed the desk clerk Christine's picture. He also flashed his FBI credentials for good measure.

Initially, the clerk barely gave the picture a glance, but then he paused, picked it up, and took a closer look. He then took his time examining Reid's credentials.

"It certainly looks like the woman in Room 172," he finally admitted. "She's a little older, but I'm pretty sure it's her."

"What name did she register under?" Reid asked.

The clerk checked the computer. "Christine Nielson."

Reid hesitated and then asked, "Do you know if she's in the room now?"

"Not really, but I am pretty sure that's her car in the lot," the clerk replied, nodding towards a non-descript white car parked outside.

Reid made a decision. "Give me the room key," he told the clerk.

As he walked down the hallway to Room 172, Reid considered what he was going to say if it was Christine in the room. He paused for a moment to think before knocking on the door.

"Christine!" he called out. "Christine - It's me, Spencer!"

There was no response so he knocked again. "FBI – Open Up!" he tried calling out this time.

Again, no one answered, so, using the desk clerk's key, he opened the door and, gun drawn, carefully entered the room. It appeared to be empty. However, he noticed that the door to the bathroom was closed, and that it appeared that the light was on in there. With his gun still drawn, he slowly turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

He was greeted by a blast of hot, moist air and, after a moments' silence, a woman's terrified shriek. And then, Christine's voice spoke up, "Spencer, is that you? What do you think you're doing?"

Embarrassed, he realized that Christine was sitting in the bathtub, covered by a mound of bubbles.

"With a gun, yet?" she questioned.

"Get out of here – Now!" she ordered him. "Wait in the bedroom. I'll be out in a minute!"

Slowly, he backed out of the bathroom and, trembling, sat down on the end of the bed.


	64. Chapter 64

When Christine came out of the bathroom, dressed in the white cotton outfit of The New Life Yoga Center, she found Reid sitting on the end of the bed with his left knee bounding up and down uncontrollably. 

"Spencer, are you okay?" Christine sat down next to him and tried to put her hand on his bouncing leg. 

Reid pulled away from her. "You ran away from me!" It was an accusation. 

"I ran away from myself," Christine corrected him. "I didn't like what I had become and I was afraid you and everybody else would expect me to go back to being what I had been before. I knew I couldn't do that." 

"How did Hotch find you?" Reid demanded. 

"Actually, it was Dave who found me," Christine clarified. "He read something I had published and, even though I had used a pseudonym, realized I had written it. It took him a while, but he tracked me down." 

"What? Where?" Reid questioned. "I have been reading all the professional journals, and I haven't seen anything that you could have written." 

"It was fiction," Christine was reasonably certain he hadn't read her book, and didn't want to pursue it. 

"Okay, Rossi and Hotch knew where you were. Who else?" Reid was beginning to suspect that he had once again been made a fool of. 

"As far as I know, they are the only ones, and **I** asked them not to tell you," Christine told him. "Believe me, Spencer, no one has been playing you for a fool." 

"I wanted you back – I needed you back!" he pleaded. "But, you ran away!" 

"Spencer, the person you wanted back doesn't exist any more!" Christine explained sadly. "That man took everything from me – My pride, my dignity, my self-respect, and my life! You may have lost the person you knew, but I lost even more. I lost my soul!" 

"Okay – I've heard enough - I'm leaving!" Reid stood up to go, but found that Christine had also stood up and was blocking his way. 

"Spencer, we need to talk!" she insisted. "I want to know why – " 

"No!" Pushing on her shoulders with a ferocity he didn't know he was capable of, Reid forced her back onto the bed and then stood staring at her as she lay there. Christine knew that all she had to do was say something and he would back off. Violence and rape were not part of his psyche. However, she remembered and, when she held out her arms, he bent down to kiss her. 


	65. Chapter 65

"What have I done?" As they lay on the bed afterwards, Reid looked over at Christine, the fear in his voice permeating the motel room. 

"Spencer? What do you mean?" Christine asked. 

"I should not have done that!" Reid stated emphatically. "I took advantage of you and – " 

"Spencer," Christine interrupted him. "I don't want to hear that! You did nothing wrong! If anything, I seduced you!" 

"But, I should have known better. I'm an FBI agent. I have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. I am a man of science! I don't do things like this!" Reid declared frantically, as he fought to sit up. 

"Spencer, calm down. You are a human being, just like the rest of us," Christine reminded him as she put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. 

Reid's cell phone rang and he picked it up to glance at the screen. "It's JJ," he announced as he finally managed to reach a sitting position. "I have to take over with the kids." 

He looked over at Christine. "You're not coming with me, are you?" he asked despairingly. 

"Spencer, I can't, not now," she told him. "I'm finally beginning to get comfortable with myself and the person I've become. I can't burden anyone else with that." 

"You know, I bought you a ring," he said a few minutes later as he sat on the edge of the bed tying his shoes. "Not an engagement ring, but what the jeweler called a Promise Ring. I wanted you to know that I was always thinking about you." 

"Oh, Spencer!" Christine sounded like she was trying not to cry. 

"JJ found it one day when she was going through my desk looking for something," he continued. "And, she thought I got it for her." 

"Do I want to know what happened?" Christine questioned. 

"Well, I got the 'Not today but maybe someday' talk. Then, she left on a date with some guy from Organized Crimes, and the kids and I didn't see her again until almost noon the next day," Reid sounded resigned. 

"Spencer! I am so, so sorry!" 

Early Sunday morning, as he was waiting for Jack to get ready for his soccer game, Hotch called Christine's motel. When he got the front desk, he was told that the party in Room 172 had checked out. 

Later that Sunday morning, after he had finished feeding the twins and Henry breakfast, Reid also called Christine's motel. He, too, was informed that the party he wished to speak to had left. 


	66. Chapter 66

Early Monday morning Hotch was in Rossi's office, and the two men were engaged in a serious conversation. When Hotch finally came out, Rossi summoned Reid to join him, while Hotch called the rest of the team into his office. When they had all gathered, he made an announcement. 

"I just want all of you to know, we have found Christine," he told them. 

"Where is she?" Garcia already knew but felt she should lead off the questions. 

"She's at The New Life Yoga Center," Hotch replied. "It appears she has been there all along." 

"She is okay?" was Blake's concern. 

"Physically, yes; mentally, she still has some things to sort out," Hotch explained. 

"She's not coming back, is she?" JJ asked hesitantly. 

"Not right away," was the reply. "As I said, she still has some issues she needs to deal with. And, I would ask that none of you go rushing out there to visit with her." He gave Garcia his patented stern look. 

"What about Reid?" Blake worried. 

"Rossi is speaking with him now," Hotch explained. "And, if necessary, we will make arrangements for him to speak with a professional." 

Just as Morgan was about to speak up, Hotch's cell phone rang. He glanced at the screen, sighed, and announced. "I'm sorry, but any other questions will have to wait until later. It seems we have a case. Conference room everyone." 

As the team filed out of the office, Morgan managed to walk out last with Hotch. "Would I be wrong if I guessed it's a case of PTSD?" he asked. 

"Of course, there hasn't been a formal diagnosis," Hotch replied. "But, that's what Dave and I feel she is suffering from. Although, she does seem to be dealing with it on her own." 

"Dealing with it?" Morgan was outraged. "Hotch, Man, she abandoned her two babies – Just left them! And, that is dealing with it?" 

"I don't agree with what she did," Hotch told him. "But, remember, that was three years ago, and she did leave them in a place where they were safe and  
secure, and would be well taken care of. Also, she stayed to see Reid and Rossi come to claim them." 

"Come again?" Morgan wasn't sure he had heard the last part. 

"Yes - She saw the two of them arrive," Hotch told him. "That reminds me, I need to remind everyone to remain vigilant and to continually sweep their surroundings at all times." 


	67. Chapter 67

The next several weeks were hectic for the team as they continued traveling throughout the U.S. to work cases. Some days, it seemed like they had no sooner arrived back at Quantico then they were back on the jet traveling to yet another crime scene. As Garcia reminded them, "These Weirdoes may take summer vacations, but they take their problems right along with them."

On several occasions, Hotch thought about phoning The New Life Yoga Center to speak with Christine, but it seemed like there was always something more urgent staring him in the face.

On Father's Day, Reid received a card. It was unsigned and had a smudged postmark. After reading the sentiment, he carefully placed it in the locked drawer of his desk where he kept the notes Christine had written to him during the time they were together, along with the ring he had bought her, and the still unopened envelope addressed to him that had been left with the twins.

Then, late one afternoon, Hotch and Reid each received an individual summons from David Rossi demanding that they put in an appearance early the next morning at a specific hotel room.

The next morning as Reid hurried down the hotel corridor shortly before the appointed time, he wondered why Rossi had insisted that they meet off site this morning before work. However, he assumed the senior agent had a good reason. When he reached the designated room, he knocked.

He wasn't particularly surprised when Rossi opened the door, but he was surprised to see that Hotch was already in the suite, along with a demurely dressed Christine. Curiously, he noted that Christine appeared to be shivering with cold.

"Good, you're here," Rossi greeted him. "Come in and we can get started."

"Started? With what?" Reid suddenly felt uneasy. "Dave, what is going on?"

"Yeah, Dave, what is going on?" Hotch echoed the question. "And, what does anything have to do with Christine?"

"Sit!" Rossi ordered both of the agents. "And, listen!"

"Christine," he spoke her name softly, as if he were coaxing her to speak.

"Before I say anything, I want to make it perfectly clear that I don't expect anything from anyone," Christine was sitting in a stuffed chair, staring at the floor. She raised her head and looked at the two men. "**I** screwed up. This is all my fault and I wouldn't be here at all except for the fact that Dave convinced me that this is the right thing to do."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "About six weeks ago, I did something I'm not particularly proud of," she began. "I have no excuse, and I take full responsibility."

"You're pregnant!" Reid interrupted her accusingly.

"Spencer, slow down!" Christine pleaded. "Let me explain."

"You were with him, too?" Hotch demanded, gesturing towards Reid.

"I said I'm not proud of myself!" Christine raised her voice. "Yes, I was with both of you, and within a very short period of time!"

"You did what?" Reid was outraged. "I thought we – us – "

"You thought what?" Christine demanded. "You're the one who never called!"

"Called?" Reid demanded. "What do you mean - called?"

"I left you the information," Christine returned. "In the envelope with your name on it that I left with the twins – And I know you got it!"

Reid stared at her, stunned. "I never read it," he confessed.

**"What the F*#%)? You never read it!"** **Christine was standing up and yelling. "Spencer, you read the ingredients on a tube of toothpaste! And, you couldn't be bothered to read a letter I cried over and rewrote five times? For heaven's sake, why not?"**

Reid hung his head. "My father left me a letter," he mumbled. "And Gideon, and even Prentiss wrote me from London. I just couldn't read it. I never even opened it."

**"You What?"** Christine picked up a book lying on the end table next to her and threw it at Reid. As he ducked to avoid the missile, Hotch quickly picked up her laptop, which was also lying within arm's reach, while Rossi moved to stand between Christine and Reid.

**"That's enough, both of you!" he bellowed. "Christine, sit down! You shouldn't be getting upset! And, Reid – Well – Just sit!"**

Once Christine was again seated, Rossi took a deep breath. "Now, everyone, calm down!" he instructed. "Aaron – Spencer - You are going both going to be quiet and let Christine finish what she has to say."

He handed Christine a bottle of water and gently put his hand on her arm. "Take a drink and then take your time," he advised her. "No one is going to hurt you!"

Christine looked at the two agents. "You're right, I am pregnant," she told Reid. "But, it's a little more involved than that."

"If you don't know who the father is, we'll just get a DNA test," Hotch declared. "They can do those at – what – six weeks into the pregnancy."

"That's not the whole story," Christine was determined to go on. "When I went to the doctor, he did an initial sonogram, and - it's another set of twins."

As Reid opened his mouth to speak, Rossi held up his hand to stop him so Christine could continue.

"Because I already had one set of fraternal twins, the doctor thinks there is a good possibility that I hyper-ovulate," she continued.

"What?" Hotch questioned.

"Two eggs are released each cycle instead of the usual one," Reid explained. "If both are fertilized, the result is fraternal twins."

"Two eggs and two sperm?" Hotch questioned. "Are you telling us we both could be the father?"

"Actually, about 2.4% of Fraternal or Dizygotic twins have different fathers," Reid recited the facts. "Although, as most of these cases are discovered due to divorce proceedings, it is assumed that the actual number is higher. Technically, it is known as heteropaternal superfecundation."

Hotch continued to stare at Christine.

"As I said before, this is my mistake and I don't expect anything from anyone," Christine spoke decisively. "Also, I don't care who the father or fathers of these children are! They are my children, and this time I intend to do things right and raise them myself. End of discussion! Now, you can both leave!" She stood up in dismissal, but Hotch and Reid both remained sitting, staring at her.


	68. Chapter 68

"You can't continue living at The Yoga Center," were the first words out of Reid's mouth. "The diet there isn't healthy for a pregnant woman. You'll need a lot more protein."

"And, the medical facilities in that area aren't exactly state of the art," was Hotch's concern. "There are a lot of things that can go wrong with twins. You'll need to be closer to more specialized medical care."

"Okay," Christine reluctantly sat back down. "Here is how this is going to go. I am currently staying here at the hotel while I look for an obstetrician who specializes in multiples. Once I have decided on a doctor, I will know which hospital I will be using and I will find a rental unit close to it."

"Garcia is already looking into doctors," Rossi contributed. "And, don't worry, I told her it was for one of my nieces."

"Okay, you have a plan," Hotch conceded. "But, we will still need DNA tests."

"And, you can't live by yourself," Reid protested. "What if something happens?"

"When I get close to my delivery date, I plan to hire a baby nurse," Christine told them. "That way, when the time comes, I won't be alone. And, Aaron, as far as the DNA tests are concerned - I assume you can probably haul me into court and force the issue. However, I also assume that the tests can be delayed until after the babies are born. As I said before, I don't care who the father is – These are **my** children!"

"Now – You can both leave!" she declared emphatically, pointing at the door.

Hotch looked at her thoughtfully. "Have you seen the gardens here?" he asked without preamble. "They are supposed to be quite beautiful."

Christine gave him a surprised look. "No. I arrived late yesterday afternoon, and haven't had time," she told him cautiously.

He stood up, walked over to her, and held out his hand.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested.

Christine hesitated.

"Come on," Hotch coaxed. "Afterwards, I can buy you lunch, or brunch, or whatever you want to call it." He looked at the room service tray sitting near the door with her untouched breakfast on it. "I have no doubt you are hungry."

Holding hands, Hotch and Christine wandered through the hotel's gardens, admiring and commenting on the various plants and flowers.

"Thank you for suggesting this," Christine said after they had strolled for a while. "It was getting a bit – intense – in there."

She sank down onto a bench and Hotch sat down next to her.

"You were starting to look a bit pale. I'm glad I could help," Hotch was watching her carefully. "You seem to have things pretty well planned out," he commented.

"Well, I have had experience with this," Christine reminded him. "And, I learned from my mistakes. Also, this time around, I have money. I can afford to do things right."

"There is one possibility you probably haven't considered," Hotch said slowly. He reached over and turned her face to look at him. "Marry me. I always wanted to have more children, but with all the problems Haley had, we couldn't." He hesitated a moment before adding, "Please, don't just automatically turn me down. Think about it!"

"Aaron," Christine breathed his name. "This is just like you. You instinctively want to do what is right. That's one of the things I love about you."

"However," she continued. "You don't even know if you are the father of one or both of these babies. And, what about Jack? Have you thought about him?"

"I don't care about whether or not I am the father," Hotch insisted. "I can deal with that. And, as for Jack, he will love having siblings."

"Aaron, think about it!" Christine insisted. "Jack is what – eleven now? He is old enough to understand what is going on. What are you going to tell him? 'Hey, Jack, Buddy, you might remember this woman from three years ago when she showed up at one of your soccer games. Anyway, I'm going to marry her and bring her into our home. And, by the way, we are going to have two babies who are undoubtedly going to take up most of our time, because that's what babies do. So, Sorry, Buddy, but you are about to be relegated to second place.' "

"That's not right!" Christine insisted. "Jack is now and always should remain your first priority."

Hotch looked at her sadly. "I know we could make it work," he maintained. "Think about it - Please?"

He stood up and held his hand out. "Now, let me feed the three of you," he said as he helped her up and began leading the way back to the hotel.


	69. Chapter 69

When they got back into the hotel, they found Rossi and Reid waiting for them at a table in the coffee shop. 

"I heard from Garcia," Rossi announced as soon as everyone had sat down. "She sent me a list of doctors." 

"Good," Christine commented. "If you can get it to me, I can check them out on-line. Then, I'll contact my first choice to see about setting up a 'get acquainted' appointment. I need to make sure the doctor understands my 'special circumstances' and is sympathetic." 

"You think that might be a problem?" Hotch questioned. 

"Actually, that's why Dave found out about this whole situation to begin with," Christine explained. "He arrived at The Yoga Center for the weekend, just as I was getting back from my first appointment with the only OB-GYN in the area. After the doctor said 'twins', I tried to explain to him exactly what had happened, both in the past and also more recently. Well, let's just say he wasn't exactly sympathetic and really laid into me with facts and statistics and accusations, as well as his own personal opinion." 

"I am not an idiot! I am perfectly aware of the fact that I screwed up royally, and I really don't appreciate some stranger rubbing my nose in it! Anyway, Dave took one look at me and could tell I was upset about something. He started asking questions, and that's when I broke down and told him the whole story." 

"Don't worry, we'll find you an understanding doctor this time," Rossi assured her as he picked up her hand and held it. "You won't have to go through that again!" 

"Do you want me to come with you to interview the doctor?" Hotch offered. "I remember some of the things we covered with Haley's OB." 

"Thanks, but I think I should handle the initial appointment by myself," Christine decided. "I don't want to begin my relationship with this doctor by parading half of the FBI through his office, terrifying him and his staff!" 

"If you change your mind – " Hotch let his offer stand. 

"Spencer? Reid? Are you okay?" Christine noticed that he hadn't said a word and was sitting at the table with a dazed look on his face. 

"I just don't know what I am going to tell JJ," he confessed as he stared into his untouched cup of coffee. 

"We need to tell the entire team," Hotch decided. "This situation is going to affect everyone. Why don't you wait until then?" 

When Hotch finally arrived at his office, it was early afternoon. After hanging up his jacket and sitting down at his desk, the first thing he did was take out his cell phone and make a call. For the first time in a long time, Aaron Hotchner sent flowers to a lady. 

That evening, as Reid was leading the twins in their nightly discussion of science topics (this week it was stars), he looked into the two pairs of child-size hazel eyes that were focused on him, and wondered what it would be like to have a third, adult-sized pair, also looking back at him. Later, after the twins were in bed, he unlocked his desk drawer, took out the still sealed envelope, and opened it. 


	70. Chapter 70

Two days later, Hotch summoned the entire team, plus Section Chief Cruz, to an early morning meeting in the conference room.

"What do you think is going on?" Blake asked Morgan as they walked up the ramp.

"I have no idea," Morgan replied. "I don't think it's a case."

"Nothing has come across my desk," Garcia joined them. "I have no idea what this is!"

As the team was taking their usual seats at the conference room table, Blake looked around. "Where is Rossi?" she questioned. "He is coming, too, isn't he?"

"Dave will be here," Hotch assured her from his place at the front of the room. "He had to make a stop on his way in. We'll wait until he arrives."

Chief Cruz checked his watch. "I have a meeting in 15 minutes," he warned.

"It won't be that – " Hotch stopped mid-comment as Rossi suddenly appeared in the doorway with Christine.

The silence was deafening and then Garcia erupted. **"OMG!"** she shrieked. "You're back. I knew they had found you, and now you're finally here!" She ran around the table and Christine was quickly enveloped in a cloud of colors.

"Penelope! I've missed you so much!" Christine sounded as if she was about to cry.

Morgan and Blake hurried around the table to join the two women.

"Morgan," Christine nestled in his arms as she gave him a hug. "I always feel so safe around you! I have missed that like you wouldn't believe!"

"And, Blake," she turned to hug the linguist. "It is so good to see you – I have missed you like crazy! I have some books I really want to discuss with you." Christine was smiling and trying hard not to cry.

"And, I have one book in particular I want to discuss with you," Blake returned with a watery smile.

Rossi was beaming as he took out a handkerchief and handed it to Christine.

JJ just sat, warily watching.

"Okay, everyone," Hotch called to get the team's attention. "If you will all sit down. I have something that needs to be said."

He watched as Rossi pulled out a chair, seating Christine between himself and Blake.

"Something has occurred," Hotch began. "And, as it affects both Reid and me, that means it affects the entire team."

For the first time anyone could remember, Hotch looked nervous. He took a deep breath, and then began. "It seems that Reid and I both had – sexual relations – with Christine within a very short period of time," he said. "And, as a result, she is pregnant."

Christine was carefully studying her hands, which were lying in her lap.

"It is another set of twins," Reid spoke up authoritatively. "Because she already delivered one set of fraternal twins, the doctor feels it is possible that she hyper-ovulates – releases two eggs at once."

"And, that means that there is a possibility that both Reid and I may both be the fathers," Hotch conclude.

"Can that happen?" Garcia was astonished.

"Yes, it is called heteropaternal superfecundation," Reid was always ready with the facts. "It's not common, but it does occur."

**"YOU BITCH**!" the words rang out across the room as JJ sprang from her chair. ** "I don't believe it! You did this on purpose to ruin everything! I hate you!"**

Before anyone realized what she had in mind, JJ had run around the table to where Christine was sitting and had begun showering blows on Christine's face, neck, and head.

Reid stared in horror at the scene in front of him as Rossi quickly put himself between the two women and Blake grabbed JJ from behind, pinning her arms. Throughout the entire episode, Christine sat motionless with her head bowed.

"Agent Jareau!" Hotch snapped. "That is enough! This is not acceptable behavior! Blake, take her to my office and stay with her. I will be there shortly!"

As Blake escorted JJ out of the conference room, Garcia rushed over and began helping Morgan as he examined Christine's head and neck, as well as the side of Rossi's face where JJ had hit him.

"There doesn't seem to be any real damage," Morgan declared. "However, they should probably be iced."

Not a problem," Garcia promptly rushed off to get some ice.

Christine looked up at Hotch and quietly spoke. "Aaron, Please – Take it easy on her. I deserve this."

Morgan looked at her, shocked. **"No You Do Not!"** he declared vehemently. "No one deserves to be treated like this! And, don't you ever think that – Not Ever! You did not deserve what happened to you with George Wyatt, and you most certainly did not deserve this!"

Everyone stared at Morgan, stunned by the intensity of his delivery. Gently he put his hand under Christine's chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes.

"Everything is going to be fine," he assured her. "Just relax and let me and my Baby Girl take care of you."

"Well, Agent Hotchner, your team certainly has some interesting meetings," Chief Cruz stood up to leave. "At this point, I don't plan on saying anything to the Director, but I assume you will be in my office later today with a complete report?"

"Of course, Sir," Hotch replied.


	71. Chapter 71

After checking on Christine and Rossi's injuries, Hotch headed to his office to deal with JJ. As he was leaving the conference room, he passed Garcia bringing several ice packs into the room.

"Garcia?" he stopped her.

"Don't worry, Sir," she replied quickly. "Morgan and I will take care of her."

"Thanks, Penelope," he replied, looking back into the room where Reid had moved over and was now sitting next to Christine holding her hand. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to her." And then, he was gone, striding down the hall.

"Here we go," Morgan announced as Garcia brought the ice packs over. "Let's get the two of you iced." He took one pack and expertly placed it on the side of Christine's head, while Rossi reached out and took another from Garcia.

"Thanks, Kitten," he told her. "It has been a while, but I think I remember how this works." Gingerly he held it up next to his eye. "Ouch!"

"How are you doing?" Morgan questioned Christine.

"Better," she replied. "I think the damage was more to my ego than to my head."

"Okay. Now, Reid?" Morgan looked over at him. "Would you like to take a minute and tell me how this happened? Didn't I always tell you 'No glove, No love'? I can understand last time, that was a fluke, but this?"

"Morgan," Christine interrupted him. "I would like to point out that last time we did exactly what we were supposed to do, and the results were the same – Twins."

"Yeah, but what about Hotch?" Garcia piped up. "You'd think he'd – " She faded off, embarrassed.

Reid had been watching Morgan's ministrations of Christine carefully. "You do know that what we primarily need to watch for are signs of concussion," he told him. "That includes vomiting, dizziness, and dilated pupils."

"We know, Reid," Morgan assured him. "But, as I was saying – "

"If you guys don't mind, I need to speak with Christine – Privately," Reid interrupted.

"That's okay," Rossi stood up. "I could use a change of scenery."

"Let's go down to the bullpen and discuss where we want to go for lunch," Garcia suggested. "We should go someplace special to celebrate the fact that Christine is back."

"Lunch? Baby Girl, it's still the middle of the morning," Morgan protested.

"Well, you know me, always hungry," Garcia told him cheerfully as she led the way out of the conference room.

"Actually, you just want a good view of Hotch's office," Rossi's voice floated back into the conference room. "Admit it - What you really want is to know what is going on in there."

Once everyone had left, Reid looked at Christine and took a deep breath. "I read your letter," he began.

"About three years too late!" she replied tartly.

"Then, I called Miss Lilly and talked with her. After that, I called Eleanor DuValle and talked with her," he continued doggedly.

"Two wise ladies," Christine commented.

"They both told me the same thing," Reid reported. "They both said I need to talk to you and apologize and see if we can work things out. So, I am apologizing."

"Saying 'I forgive you' is the easy part – That's just words," Christine told him. "It's what comes after that – The trust issue. Spencer, we both made mistakes, me much more than you. However, I trusted you to read that letter, to make a decision based on it, and to do what was right for you and the children. If you had decided that you didn't want to deal with me and my problems, I could have accepted that. It's the fact that you totally ignored me that I have a problem with."

"You know how I am about letters," Reid explained softly.

"I do now," Christine observed. "However, I would like to point out that I can think of a million things that I might have been telling you in that letter, and you ignored them all. What if I had left you directions to some money I had stashed away and wanted the twins to have?"

"But, you didn't!"

"But, what if I had! You had no way of knowing. You always overthink things and the one time I needed you to overthink something, you didn't! I can forgive you, and I do. But the trust is something that is going to take time, and you are going to have to earn mine, the same way I am going to have to earn yours."

"There is a chance?"

"There always is a chance if we are both willing to work at it!"


	72. Chapter 72

That afternoon, after Hotch had finished dealing with JJ and had spoken with Human Resources, he held another meeting in his office. This one included Rossi, Reid, and Christine. 

"I am sorry about that," he apologized to Christine. "I had no idea she would react that way." 

"It's my fault," Christine accepted the responsibility. "I should have known better. We put her in a difficult position." 

"Difficult position or not, she had no right to act like that," Rossi opinioned. He gingerly touched the bruise next to his left eye. "It's been a while since I have had one of these!" 

"It makes you look raffish," Christine assured him with a smile. 

Reid was staring miserably at the floor. "I am responsible for this. I should go talk to her," he mumbled. 

"Give her time to cool off and think things through," Hotch advised. 

"What did you - ? " Christine looked at the team leader. 

"I gave her a one week suspension, without pay, and I am requiring that she take an anger management course," Hotch reluctantly explained. "It was the least I could do under our guidelines. However, I also recommended that she take some personal time off and think about where she really wants to be. For quite some time now, I've been under the impression that she's unhappy with her life, and she needs to think that through. She's considering taking three months. I believe she was planning on picking Henry up from daycare and going out to her mother's for a while." 

Rossi nodded his agreement. "That sounds like a good idea," he commended his friend. 

"Now," Rossi turned to Christine. "I think we are all waiting for your report on yesterday afternoon's doctor visit. If you feel up to telling us, that is." 

Christine smiled grimly. "Not my best choice," she admitted. "He is a self-conceited, pompous, ass. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that those rave reviews on-line were actually written by his staff. The buzz words they were using were all the same." 

"Okay, so you'll move on to your second choice," Hotch assumed. "Do you have any thoughts on who that will be?" 

"Actually," Reid took a piece of paper out of his pocket and offered it to Christine. "You might want to try this doctor." 

Christine took the paper and read it. "I don't think he's on my list," she said doubtfully. 

"I got his information from Eleanor DuValle," Reid explained. "Dr. Sullivan doesn't specialize in multiples, but several women in Eleanor's family have gone to him when they were having twins, and they were very happy with him. While he doesn't practice at any of the big research hospitals, the small hospital he practices at does have a Level 3 Neo-Natal Unit. With twins so likely to be born prematurely, that is important." 

"Can I get an appointment?" Christine asked. 

"If you can't, I'll call Eleanor," Reid told her. "She has a way of getting things done! 

"Well, it seems that issue is resolved," Hotch stood up to leave. "Now, I have to go explain this situation to our Section Chief!" 


	73. Chapter 73

A week later Hotch, Reid, and Rossi were sitting with Christine in Dr. Sullivan's waiting room. 

"He's a physically fit, white male, between the ages of 45 and 55," Christine had used their time-honored formula to describe him after her first appointment. "And, he is very understanding. He didn't judge me, just wanted to know about both your health histories. He has been involved in several situations where life partners were using a surrogate, so having two fathers involved with a pregnancy is something he is familiar with." 

"That's a start," Rossi had observed. "What else?" 

"He says his primary objective is to have a healthy mother, as well as a healthy baby – or in my case babies," Christine had reported. "He and his staff run a complete program covering everything from maternal nutrition to fetal testing to breastfeeding. They will even help me find a pediatrician. I won't have to go somewhere else and deal with strangers." 

"What about the hospital?" Hotch asked. "I understand it is outside Quantico city limits. 

"As is Dr. Sullivan's office," Christine had clarified. "From what I could see from the taxi coming and going, the area appears to be mainly single-family homes. But, I'm sure an experienced real estate agent can help me find a rental unit within a reasonable distance from the hospital." 

The group meeting with Dr. Sullivan was a success. Reid was delighted to find that the OB was familiar with the same research on twins that he had read, while the doctor reminded Hotch of Haley's OB eleven years before. Even Rossi was impressed by the doctor's concern and respect for his patient. 

"Now," the doctor had declared once everyone's initial concerns had been addressed. "You have to understand that in order for us to have a successful pregnancy, the mother needs to maintain a healthy lifestyle. That includes eating properly and getting exercise on a regular basis. I understand that was not the case with Dr. Nielson's first pregnancy. She was lucky that time, but we don't want to take chances this time around. She also needs to be subjected to as little stress as possible." 

"Next," the doctor had continued. "Scheduled check-ups. I know you would all like to be involved in every visit, but there is only so much space in my examining rooms, and I need my patient to be comfortable when I examine her. What I propose is that you set up a schedule so that only one person accompanies Dr. Nielson on each visit. Of course, for major events like ultrasounds, we can make an exception." 

"That sounds fair," Hotch agreed. "However, you need to understand that when we are out of town on cases, there is a fourth person who will be accompanying Dr. Nielson on her visits. I assume that on those occasions you will have no difficulty communicating with us afterwards either on a conference call or via Skype?" 

The doctor smiled. "That should be no problem," he assured the group. "Now, any more questions or concerns?" 

Reid's questions on the subject of cord blood storage were quickly answered and, as the group got up to leave, Rossi made sure he was the last one out of the office. After checking that the others were far enough ahead of him not to overhear, he turned to the doctor and handed him one of his business cards. "My personal cell number is on the back," he explained. "When you have time to talk, please give me a call. There is something I would like to discuss with you in private." 

That evening Rossi received the call. 

"Have you ever treated any patients with PTSD?" Rossi began the conversation. 

"I can't say that I have," Dr. Sullivan replied. "Although, from what I understand, the exact definition of that condition varies from patient to patient." 

"Well, I don't know what Dr. Nielson has told you about her past," Rossi continued. "But, there are some things I think you should know." 

"I'm listening," the doctor replied. 

"This falls under more than the usual doctor/patient confidentiality," Rossi warned him. "This is also confidential FBI information." 

"Understood." 

"Do you remember about four years ago when some women were rescued after having been held captive for several months? The press called them 'The Alphabet Survivors'." 

"Yes, I remember," the doctor assured him. "My wife at the time followed the story almost obsessively." 

"Well, there was a fifth survivor," Rossi explained. 

"Dr. Nielson!" the doctor guessed. "At the time they said there was a fifth woman, but no one ever came forward. And, now, you think she is suffering from PTSD?" 

"Based on what I have observed, yes. In my line of work, I have seen it in others and recognize the symptoms," Rossi explained. "While she seems to be dealing with it, there are occasions when she breaks down." 

"Thank you for telling me. I will be sure to add that to my notes and I will keep an eye on her," Dr. Sullivan assured the agent. "And, I will also put some notes in the files that are available to the hospital staff so if she comes in unexpectedly whichever doctor is on duty will know what to do." 

"Thank you, Doctor," Rossi responded. 

"And, Agent Rossi, one more thing," the doctor continued. "During my years in practice, I have dealt with a variety of situations involving various combinations of birth partners. However, I must say that your group dynamic is definitely the most unusual I have ever encountered." 

"And, you haven't even met Garcia!" Rossi chuckled. 


	74. Chapter 74

"The next step is finding you a place to live." Christine and the three agents were sitting in the coffee shop at the hotel where Christine was still staying, and Reid was approaching the situation in his usual methodical manner.

"From what I have seen, the area immediately surrounding the hospital is mainly single family homes, and I definitely don't want to undertake the responsibility that living in a house involves," Christine replied. "It doesn't appear that there are any apartments close by. I was planning on contacting a real estate agent to see what they can suggest."

"Move in with me!" Rossi seemed surprised by his own words. "I'm within five miles of the hospital, and I have plenty of room. Besides, Sonia, my housekeeper, is always complaining she doesn't have enough to do."

"Dave, are you sure?" Christine questioned. "Do you really want another person invading your space?"

"You won't be invading my space," Rossi assured her. "It's a big house. I can have a door put in between two of my guest rooms, and you'll have your own suite at the other end of the house. We won't even have to see each other if we don't want to. Of course, your bathroom will be across the hall."

"If you are sure, that just might work," Christine spoke slowly. "That will also solve the problem of my being alone during my third trimester. However, I insist on paying for any work you have done." She wanted to make that clear. "And, we will have to determine a fair amount for me to pay you for room and board."

"Are you sure Sonia won't mind?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Sonia will enjoy fussing over you," Rossi smiled. He was beginning to like the idea. "I know both she and her husband, Luis, are lonely now that their youngest daughter has moved away. And, as for paying, I refuse to accept anything!"

"I'll talk to Morgan and get his thoughts on installing the door," Hotch offered. "And, I insist on paying for it!"

"Aaron, you're not even sure you are – responsible – for this," Christine protested.

"My offer still stands," Hotch sternly reminded her.

Within a week, Christine had moved into two of Rossi's guest rooms. Morgan had personally installed the door between the two rooms and had refused take payment, either for the door or for his work. "Just invite me over the next time you put some steaks on your grill," he told Rossi.

The discussion about Christine's paying for room and board didn't go as smoothly. "I can't just move in here and take advantage of your generosity!" she had protested.

"And, I refuse to take anything from you!" Rossi had returned.

In the end, they had fashioned a compromise. Christine would contribute to the weekly grocery bill, giving the money directly to Sonia. For the remainder of what monies she felt she owed, they drew up a list of several charities and a monthly donation was made to one of them in Rossi's name.

Sonia cheerfully accepted Christine into the household. "I'll take good care of her and her babies," she confided to Rossi. "I've seen many women in my family through their pregnancies, and I know what she needs. Now, you need to kick those two jackasses into line and make sure one of them marries her!"

Rossi didn't have the heart to tell Sonia that, from what he knew, Christine had already turned down one proposal of marriage.

After the first week, Sonia cornered Rossi early one morning to speak with him privately. "She's a good girl," was the declaration. "She helps out around the house and she shows respect. You need to make sure she gets herself a good husband!"

Over the next few weeks, Rossi found himself looking forward to coming home in the evening and finding someone waiting there for him. On more than one occasion, he found himself smiling and whistling in the car as he drove homeward.


	75. Chapter 75

_Rossi was alone in an empty building. He knew that somewhere, deep in its bowels, the other members of his team were wandering about, being stalked by demons. There was evil all around, and he could sense it as he held his weapon at the ready. Slowly, he moved down the dimly lightly passage. There was a sudden noise and he swung around to defend himself – "Hotch! Morgan! Blake!" he called out. They were there, somewhere, but he couldn't find them or help them or –_

"Dave!" someone was calling him.

"Dave, wake up! You're having a bad dream," that same person was shaking him.

"Dave?" he recognized the voice.

Rossi felt like he was swimming up from deep underwater as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Dave, wake up!" He finally fought his eyes open and the first thing he saw was Christine leaning over him.

"What?" he questioned, turning his head to look around.

"You were having a bad dream," Christine repeated. "Why don't you sit up and let me get you a glass of water?"

Rossi shook his head to clear it as he levered himself into a sitting position. When Christine returned with his water, he asked, "Did I wake you up?"

"No," she assured him. "I woke up a little while ago and was hungry, so I went downstairs to get a snack. When I came back up, I heard you and decided I had better check. Feeling better?"

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "It's just that – sometimes –"

"You don't need to apologize," Christine told him firmly. "With your job, I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often."

Rossi put the empty water glass on his bedside table. "Thanks," he told her. "I think I'll be all right now."

"Let me adjust the lamp and I'll sit with you for a while until you fall asleep," Christine suggested a she turned his bedside lamp down to a soft glow. "Now, just lie back and close your eyes."


	76. Chapter 76

When he woke up the next morning, Rossi immediately realized he wasn't alone in his king-sized bed. Carefully rolling over, he realized that Christine, still wrapped up in her bathrobe, was asleep on the far side of the bed. Studying her as she lay there, he realized how long it had been since he had seen her looking so calm and relaxed. 

Quietly he got up and made his way to his bathroom. After completing his morning routine, he came out to find Christine waking up and stretching. 

"Good morning, Sunshine," he greeted her. "Sleep well?" 

"Sorry about this," she apologized to him as she rubbed her eyes. "I must have fallen asleep. What about you? Did you get some sleep?" 

"After being woken up by a lovely lady in the middle of the night, things got much better," Rossi teased her. 

"Don't get up," he interrupted her movements. "Just climb under the covers. After last night, you deserve breakfast in bed." 

"As lovely as that sounds," Christine told him seriously. "I probably should get out of here before Sonia comes in for the day. Right now, she has a fairly good opinion of me and I'd like to keep it that way." 

"You're worried about her opinion of you?" Rossi questioned. 

"You should be, too," Christine pointed out. "She is related to you, isn't she?" 

"She's my mother's cousin's daughter," Rossi explained. 

"In other words, anything she says will travel through the family grapevine until it reaches - ?" Christine hesitated and looked at him. 

"Are you sure you're not Italian?" Rossi was amused by her analysis. Then, he became serious. "You're probably right," he admitted. "Why don't you get up and get dressed, and I'll see you downstairs?" 

After rushing through her morning routine, Christine hurried down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to the smell of Rossi making French toast. 

"OMG!" she exclaimed. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble!" 

"I wanted to," he replied. "Also, I want to take you out to dinner tonight. You can get dressed up and we can go someplace fancy." 

"Oh, Dave," Christine smiled at him. "I would like that, really I would, but I don't have anything to wear – Honest!" 

Rossi looked at her. "Every woman I have ever known has said that," he declared. "And, then, she shows up looking fabulous." 

"Dave," Christine looked embarrassed. "I didn't have much to begin with because I didn't need it living at The Yoga Center. And, now, what little I did have, doesn't fit me properly, especially the tops. I have ordered some separates on-line, but I have no idea when they will get here. Until then – " 

She paused and thought for a moment. "Could you maybe take me shopping instead?" she suggested. "If we go right away when you come home, there shouldn't be many people in the stores. You know I can't deal with crowds." 

Rossi smiled at her. "Your tops?" he questioned. "It would appear that you, young lady, are what my mother would call 'Blossoming'. I believe it is to be expected." 

"You know," Christine gave him a steely look. "I have never liked that expression. Not when I was a pre-pubescent girl, and definitely not now!" 

"I stand forewarned, and I will pass that on," was his assurance. "Now, why don't you go shopping during the day today? Take my other car. It's just sitting in the garage." 

Christine sighed. "Dave, I don't have a driver's license," she confessed. "That's why I haven't been going anywhere since I got here." 

"What?" he questioned. 

"My driver's license, my school ID, my work ID, my social security card – they were all in my purse in my car when I was abducted," Christine explained. "I have nothing!" 

"But," he began again. "You drove to the hotel in Quantico. And, how do you –" he trailed off, baffled. 

"I drove the vehicle belonging to The Yoga Center without a license," she admitted. "With great care and with one eye on the rear view mirror. I was terrified I would be stopped by the police and they would discover I have no identification. They could have arrested me as a possible terrorist!" 

"Money? Cash?" Rossi was still trying to imagine. 

"I have a debit card that my bank loads my 'allowance' onto once a month," Christine explained. "As long as I buy things on-line, or only get limited amounts of cash from ATMs, there isn't any problem. I did order a replacement social security card on-line last week, but who knows when that will arrive?" 

"I had copies of my driver's license and social security card in my file cabinet, along with my passport," she continued. "But, like everything else, that's probably disappeared, too." 

"No, it hasn't!" Rossi declared. "I don't know why I haven't thought to tell you, but your stuff is all here, in the basement." 

"Here? All my stuff?" 

"Yes. When your landlord contacted the FBI about whether he could rent your apartment, I contacted your family. Your brother and his wife came and decided they didn't want to do anything. So, I got Garcia, Blake, and Morgan, and we went over and packed up all your belongings. Besides your clothes, books, and papers, Reid said the two small bookshelves and the kitchen table and chairs were yours. I had Luis put everything in the basement here. You can have him bring your things up anytime you want them." 

"My papers?" Christine repeated hopefully. "I had several research papers I was working on, preparing them for publication. Of course, by now all the research is probably outdated." 

"And, just a minute – " Rossi hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

When he came back, he presented Christine with a small jeweler's box. "I kept these for you." 

"My diamond earrings!" Christine squealed. "Dave, I never thought I would see these again!" She stood up and threw her arms around him. "I know the holes in my ears have healed up, and I'll have to get them re-pierced but - Thank You!" 

"Okay," Rossi was smiling as he extracted himself from her grasp. "We can go shopping after I get home tonight, but no getting your ears pierced at some hole-in-the-wall place. You can get them done next time you go to the doctor. I want to make sure you don't accidentally get an infection and I'm held responsible." 


	77. Chapter 77

Rossi arrived home early that evening to find Christine anxiously awaiting him. He noticed that she was wearing a new embroidered top and, if he hadn't known about her condition, he wouldn't have guessed it was a maternity top. 

"Good – You're here!" Christine's enthusiasm was contagious. 

"Nice top!" Rossi commented with a smile. 

"I ordered it last week and it arrived today along with some other clothes!" Christine twirled around to show it off. "Now I can finally go out in public!" 

Rossi had to laugh at her. "Okay," he offered her his arm and escorted her out to the car. "What's our first stop?" 

Their first stop was a drug store and, after Christine had verified that it was not particularly crowded, Rossi watched in amazement as she began plundering the shelves. After he had helped her deliver her many selections to the cash register, he watched as she handed the clerk a pile of coupons, and then saw her grand total reduced by more than half. 

The next stop was a Scents and Bath Shop, where she again began by checking to see that the store wasn't overly crowded. Her stack of coupons in that store once again netted her several bags of product with very little cash spent. Christine then invaded a shoe and purse warehouse store, and made a significant contribution to their sales figures for the day. By the time they reached a local yoga studio, where she signed up for a Mothers-To-Be Class, Rossi's head was spinning. 

"I've had three wives, and numerous girlfriends," he told her as he surveyed the pile of packages in the back seat of his car. "And, I have never seen anything like this!" 

"Maybe you've been taking the wrong women shopping," Christine suggested demurely. 

"I'll buy that or, actually, you did," he responded. "Where to next?" 

"Dinner?" Christine suggested. "I suspect you're hungry and, I hate to admit it, but I am getting a little tired." 

"I know just the place," Rossi replied, and soon was maneuvering his car into the parking lot of a small strip mall. 

"_Ciao_, David!" the greeting rang out as they entered the small Italian restaurant. "It has been too long, my friend!" 

"Giovanni," Dave greeted the man rushing towards him. "It has been a while!" 

After exchanging hugs and handshakes, Rossi motioned for Christine to join the men. "Giovanni," he told him. "I would like you to meet my friend, Christine. Christine, this is Giovanni, owner of the best Italian restaurant in the area!" 

"You must be the lovely lady Sonia told us about," Giovanni greeted her. "Welcome to my restaurant!" 

"And, now," he continued. "Let me show you to the best seat in the house!" 

"Giovanni, when it is your house, every seat is the best," Rossi assured him as he and Christine followed their host across the restaurant. 


	78. Chapter 78

"You will not choose, I will choose for you!" was Giovanni's declaration once he had them seated to his satisfaction. 

What followed was a flood of Italian dishes that made Christine's head spin. As she sampled yet another delicacy that had been set before her, she snuggled up to Rossi and murmured, "This is all spectacular, but I still think your pasta sauce is best." 

Rossi beamed at her like a proud parent. 

"By the way," he said reaching into his pocket. "I just happened to find this hanging around a jewelry store looking for a good home." He handed her a velvet box. 

Christine looked at him in amazement. "Dave, when did you have time to get this?" 

"While you were trying on the third – no fourth – pair of shoes," Rossi laughed. "There is a jewelry store further down that strip mall, and this was in the window." 

Christine carefully opened the box, and then held it up admire the contents. "A brushed silver pendent necklace? And, is that an amethyst in the center of the flower? Dave, this is beautiful! Thank You!" 

She rewarded him with a hug, and then took the necklace out of the box and held it out to him. "Please, put it on me?" 

Rossi carefully draped the chain around her neck and fastened it. 

"And," he smiled at her, "This morning I spoke with Garcia. She is going to find out what we need to do to get your belongings back from the police. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner!" 

"At last - I'll be able to prove that I am who I am!" Christine declared. 

When the meal had ended and Christine had excused herself to go to the ladies' room, Giovanni's wife, Adrianna, came over. "Dave," she exclaimed. "She's lovely! She can't stay all by herself with two babies. You have to get one of those men to marry her!" 

Rossi smiled at the earnest woman. "That's not my decision," he reminded her. "And, I strongly suspect Christine doesn't want to end up like me, with three divorces to her credit!" 

"Well, you have to do something!" was her final declaration. 

Later that evening, after Rossi had extricated them from Giovanni's hospitality, they finally arrived home. As they were standing in the kitchen, Christine turned to give Rossi the biggest smile he had ever seen on her. 

"Dave, I can't thank you enough," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "This has been the best time I have had in forever!" 

"My pleasure," Rossi assured her with a smile. "Is there anything in the car that you need tonight? If not, I'll have Luis bring the packages in tomorrow morning." 

"I'm all set," Christine assured him, holding up a small bag from the Scents and Bath Store. "I just want to leave this in the kitchen for Sonia to find when she comes in tomorrow morning." 

"You know, you didn't have to get her anything," Rossi told her. "I pay her more than enough." 

"I know," Christine replied. "But, she has been awfully nice about putting up with me and I want to say 'Thank You'. And," she extracted a small travel-sized bottle from the bag and handed it to him, "This is for you!" 

"It's their latest scent for men," she explained as he unscrewed the top and sniffed. "Try this sample of body wash and if you like it, we can get you more the next time we go shopping." 

"This is different from what you gave Reid," he observed. 

"That's because you are different!" 

The kiss on the cheek Christine gave him came dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. "I really want you to know how much I appreciate what you did for me this evening," she explained. "And, now, I think I am ready for bed!" 

As she headed up the stairs, Rossi sniffed the body wash yet again. He winced as he recognized the all too familiar twinges developing in his stomach – and even lower. Was he developing feelings for Christine? No – That would be inappropriate on so many levels. Besides, that was how he had ended up with three ex-wives. He needed to do something. Aaron had already proposed to her, so – ? 


	79. Chapter 79

The next morning, after he had arrived at the office, Rossi spent some time on the telephone. Then, he walked over to Hotch's office to speak with him.

"I need to go to New York to meet with my publisher," he explained. "If it is okay with you, I would like to take Jack with me for an end-of-summer outing before he goes back to school. We can go see the dinosaurs at the Natural History Museum, visit the 9/11 Memorial, and do whatever it is that kids like to do in New York City."

"Are you sure, Dave?" Hotch questioned. "An eleven year old boy can be quite a handful. Particularly if you aren't used to it."

"I'm sure this old man can take it," Rossi replied. "And, while we are gone, you can spend the weekend at my place with Christine. The two of you need to get reacquainted. And, I am sure there are some issues you need to discuss."

That Friday evening, as Hotch pulled his car into the circular drive in front of Rossi's mansion, he wondered where he should park. Magically, one of the garage doors rose up. Taking the hint, he pulled his vehicle inside.

As he got out of his car, the door leading into the house opened, revealing Christine standing there. "I was waiting for you," she explained. "With Dave gone, this part of the garage is empty so there's no reason why you should park out in the heat."

Hotch smiled at the sight of her. "It's good to see you," he exclaimed as he walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm glad Dave suggested this." He presented her with a bouquet of pink roses and baby's breath.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she accepted the flowers. She turned to lead the way into the kitchen. "I'm glad he suggested it, too," she told him. "Although, I get the feeling Dave was just as interested in making sure I had a 'babysitter' for the weekend as he was in giving us space to talk."

Hotch looked around the large, modern kitchen and sniffed. "Something smells good," he commented.

"You know Dave's housekeeper, Sonia," Christine told him as she placed the flowers on a countertop. "She's spent the last two days cooking. She wanted to make sure we don't go hungry over the weekend."

"Let me show you where your room is." She led him up the stairway to the second floor. "You can get cleaned up and then come back down for dinner."

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bathroom with me," she continued as she opened a door revealing a large bedroom. "It's right next door to you here. And, as you probably remember, my rooms are across the hall."

"I don't see where sharing will be a problem," Hotch smiled at her. "I'm used to sharing the bathroom with an eleven year old boy. How different can that be?"

Christine put her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "I smell better."

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Hotch joined Christine in the kitchen, where his bouquet, now in a vase, was sharing space with two place settings on the kitchen's center island.

"I hope you don't mind eating here," she said. "It saves me carrying the hot food across the room, and it's easier when it comes to putting dishes in the dishwasher. Tomorrow morning, we'll eat in the breakfast nook. The early morning sun makes the side yard with all its plantings look absolutely gorgeous."

"Sounds good," Hotch assured her. "If you'll just tell me what you need help with?"

"There are two salads in the refrigerator, along with a couple bottles of dressing," Christine answered promptly. "If you can bring those over – "

It didn't take long for the various dishes to be heated and served, and they were soon sitting side by side on stools eating.

"What do you have in mind for the weekend?" Hotch asked between bites.

"Nothing strange or unusual," Christine told him. "I thought we would just take it easy this evening, and tomorrow morning you can take me to my yoga class and then shopping. I hope you don't mind driving. I'm still working on getting my drivers' license straightened out. Sunday afternoon, Dave and Jack will be back, and I am counting on you to fire up the grill so we can have a cookout."

"I think I can handle that," Hotch commented. "But, I would like to add one item to the agenda."

"What?" Christine asked.

"Tomorrow evening, I'm taking you out to dinner," he told her. "We have never been on a real date with just the two of us, and I want to take you on one."

"I think I would like that," Christine said slowly. She smiled at him. "That also gives me something special to shop for!"

"How do things stand with you and Reid?" Hotch asked carefully. "He's not saying much these days, especially to me."

"I haven't heard from him since you guys helped me move in here," Christine sighed. "I have called several times and left voice mails, but he hasn't called back. I know he is in a difficult situation with JJ and her mother, and sharing childcare and everything, but I was hoping to hear from him. There are some things concerning the twins that we need to discuss."

"JJ has taken some time off," Hotch updated Christine. "She wants to think things over. Some of her life choices over the past several years have been – questionable. I'm sure that she and Reid will manage to get their issues sorted out."

"I hope so," Christine commented. "Although, I think that part of the problem might be that she always viewed Spencer as her 'fall back guy'. Someone she could count on as a replacement for Will, if it came to that. Then, when I showed up, it kind of ruined that for her."

"I never thought of it like that, but you may be right," Hotch agreed thoughtfully.

"You miss her, don't you?" Christine asked.

"The same as I'd miss any other member of my team who left," Hotch's reply came a little too quickly. "And, what about you – Do you miss Reid?"

"It has been an awfully long time," Christine replied. "And, I guess I am just going to have to accept the fact that Spencer isn't all that interested in pursuing a relationship with me. That shouldn't surprise me. I know I really screwed things up."

"Don't blame yourself, he and I both contributed to the situation," Hotch reminded her. "And, I hope I can make up for the loss." He picked up her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks," Christine looked over at him. "Now, do you want dessert now or later?"

"Dessert – after all this?" Hotch looked around at the numerous dishes sitting on the island. "Definitely later."

"Let me help you clean up," he offered. "I'll put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher while you take care of the leftovers."

As they worked in companionable silence, Hotch casually asked, "What do you and Dave usually do in the evening?"

"When Dave is home, we generally sit in his study while he either writes or catches up on his e-mails, and I either watch TV or read," Christine replied readily. "Sometimes, if it's nice out, we walk down to the creek or over to visit his neighbors, the Coleman's. Or, we might play video games or watch a movie. If one of us is hungry, Dave will fix us a snack, but usually around 10:30 or so I'll head off to my rooms. Actually, we lead a pretty quiet existence."

"To your rooms?" Hotch asked carefully.

"Yes," Christine told him. "You know that since the door was cut between two of the guest bedrooms, I have a study attached to my – ". She stopped abruptly and turned to look at Hotch.

"Aaron Hotchner, is this your way of asking whether Dave and I are sleeping together?" she demanded.

"Well, you are two healthy, single adults, who are living under the same roof," he pointed out.

"Aaron, I consider myself to be a guest in Dave's home," Christine lectured. "We are not living together! A, Dave has never acted as anything other than a very protective uncle towards me."

"Very protective - Uncle?" Hotch questioned with a smile.

"Yes!" Christine asserted.

Hotch moved closer to her. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't poaching," he murmured before kissing her deeply.

"Isn't this how this whole mess got started?" Christine asked as she put her arms around him and returned his kisses.


	80. Chapter 80

When Hotch woke up the next morning, he was alone. After tying on his bathrobe, he went in search of Christine and soon found her in the kitchen, making breakfast. 

"Great, you're up!" she greeted him. "I was just about to put your omelet in the warming oven while I came up to get you." 

"You're making breakfast?" Hotch questioned. "I wanted to make breakfast for you!" 

"Don't be silly," Christine smiled at him. "I'm pregnant, not incapacitated. Besides, if we don't start eating now we'll never be done in time for you to take me to my yoga class." 

Hotch took the plates of food from her and walked over to the table where she had set two places. After putting them down, he turned and looked at her. 

"I remember that robe you're wearing," he commented. "You were wearing it that morning at The Institute. You were perched on the kitchen counter with your cell phone and I just wanted to take it off you and – " he trailed off. 

"Well, I think you covered all that very nicely last night," Christine smiled as she put glasses of juice on the table. 

"Although, at the moment," she tried to pull the top of the robe to better cover her breasts, "There does seem to be a slight problem." 

Hotch grinned mischievously at her. "Well, Dave did say you were – " he caught himself. "Um – m – m, in need of new clothes," he improvised. 

"Good catch," Christine congratulated him. "I hate that term!" 

The yoga class went quickly, and soon Hotch was driving towards the maternity boutique Christine wanted to visit. 

"I hope you don't mind doing the driving," Christine apologized again. "I haven't gotten my drivers' license situation straightened out yet." 

"I know Garcia was working on trying to locate your belongings," Hotch looked at her. "Has she been successful?" 

"Well, from what I have been told, they are somewhere in Evidence," was the response. "And, seeing as how there no longer is a case to be prosecuted, there should be no problem with getting everything released. The problem seems to be locating the right box." 

Hotch pulled into the parking lot of a small strip mall. "Let me see if I can give Garcia a hand," he suggested as he parked the car. "I do have a few contacts on the force." 

"Aaron, please be careful that you don't put Penelope on the spot," Christine asked. 

"How?" he looked at her, puzzled. 

"I know she and JJ had been best friends since forever, and I don't want her to feel that she needs to choose between us," Christine explained. 

"I'll keep that in mind," he assured her as he opened the car door for her. "What are we shopping for this morning?" 

"I want to get some jeans and tops that I can wear out and about," Christine said as they walked into the shop. 

"Don't forget about tonight." Hotch led the way into the 'Special Events' section of the shop. Suddenly, he stopped in front of a rack of tops. Reaching out, he lightly touched a pleated burgundy top. "Haley had one like this," he commented with a catch in his throat. "I – I never got much of a chance to shop for maternity clothes with her." 

Christine put an arm around him. "Then, that goes on my 'don't buy' list," she told him. "Now, why don't you go wait in the front of the store? I think I saw some chairs there for 'fathers-to-be'. I'll try not to be too long." 

As Hotch sat flipping through an expectant parents magazine as he waited, he thought of all the things he had missed doing with Haley when she was pregnant. This was his second chance, and he was determined to do everything he could to get things right this time. 

Looking up, he realized that Christine had finished trying clothes on and was standing at the counter waiting for the salesclerk to ring up her purchases. He quickly stood up and walked over to stand next to her. Extracting a credit card from his wallet, he handed it to the clerk. 

"Aaron, what do you think you're doing?" Christine demanded. 

"Taking care of your charges," he told her with his trademark glare. 

"I can take care of my own bills!" she challenged him. 

"Not this time," he replied determinedly. "And, don't argue with me!" 

"Aaron!" she protested. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to argue in public?" he countered. 

"Put it on my card!" he instructed the salesclerk. As the woman hesitated, he added. "I am an FBI agent, and that is an order!" Seeing his determined look, the woman complied. 

As the salesclerk began handing the numerous bags to Christine, Hotch adroitly intercepted them and soon was loaded down with packages. As he led the way outside, he looked at Christine and innocently asked. "I trust your shopping trip was successful?" 

"Let's just say that the saleswoman who helped me probably made her week's commission on just me!" Christine observed. "And, don't think you've gotten away with it, Aaron Hotchner - I will get even with you! You don't need to pay my bills. I can take care of myself!" 

"Not this time," Hotch replied. He glanced around. "Is there a restaurant around here you might like? I assume you are getting hungry. It's almost time for lunch." 

"Well, it appears the stores are starting to get busy," Christine sounded dismayed. "And, as you may have noticed, I'm not terribly comfortable around crowds these days. If you don't have any stops you want to make, let's head home. I am getting a little tired, and I know for a fact that there is still lots of food in the refrigerator." 

"As you wish," Hotch replied as he took her hand.


	81. Chapter 81

When they got back to Rossi's, the first thing Hotch did was usher Christine into the sunroom and make sure she was comfortably situated on the loveseat with her feet propped up. Then, he gathered up all her packages, and took them upstairs to her study.

"Aaron," Christine protested the treatment. "You don't have to do all this pampering. I'm just a little tired – I'll be okay!"

"You always take care of everyone else," Hotch sternly told her. "This time, I am taking care of you!"

He then quickly assembled leftovers from the previous evening, heated them up in the microwave, and served lunch for both of them in the sunroom.

"Why is it that some things taste better the next day?" Christine wondered as she ate the impromptu meal. "And, by the way, you are a wonderful cook!"

"I had the easy part. I just applied the heat," Hotch smiled at her. "And, now," he continued, "You are going upstairs to lie down for a while."

That evening, Hotch was waiting in the foyer when Christine came down the front staircase ready to go out. He had dressed with care in his usual well-tailored dark suit, with a white shirt and silk tie. However, he was curious about the outfit Christine had chosen.

When she appeared at the top of the stairs, he caught his breath. She had found a gauzy, chiffon top that fell about her in a way that suggested rather than showed the curves concealed underneath, and had paired it with a pair of pajama-style trousers. A pair of her trademark 3-inch heels completed the ensemble.

"Do I look okay?" Christine worried as she descended the stairs. "It has been a long time since I have gone someplace fancy."

"You are going to turn heads, and in a good way," Hotch assured her. He looked closer at her ears. "Are those the infamous diamond earrings?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

"Yes, and it's a good thing Dave confiscated them," Christine told him as she put her arm in his. "It turns out they really are diamonds! This is the first time I have worn them since – Well, in a long time."

When they arrived at the restaurant, the mater'd greeted Hotch by name and guided them to their reserved table where he held Christine's chair for her.

"My family has been coming here for years," Hotch confided to Christine. "I remember him seating us when I was a boy, home from boarding school for the holidays."

They had just begun examining the menu when an older, grey haired lady walked over to their table. "Aaron Hotchner – I knew it was you!" she exclaimed.

"Mrs. Thomas," Hotch stood up as he greeted her. "It has been a long time. Are you and The Judge dining here this evening?"

"Oh, yes. We are right over there at our regular table," the woman turned to indicate a location on the other side of the room. "You know, we have tried a lot of the new places, but we always end up back here. The food and the service are always so dependable."

"That's what my mother always used to say," Hotch agreed. He looked down and smiled at Christine.

"Mrs. Thomas, I would like you to meet a friend of mine," he began the introduction. "This is Christine Nielson. Christine, Mrs. Thomas and her husband, The Judge, are old friends of my family."

Christine began to stand up, but Mrs. Thomas waved her back down. "Don't bother, my dear," she told her. "It is a pleasure to meet you. But, you'll have to excuse me, I need to get back to The Judge. He has trouble ordering without me there to steer him right."

"I'll stop by to say 'Hello' to him before we leave," Hotch promised as she turned to go.

Dinner was excellent, served with traditional formality. After they had finished desert, Christine excused herself to go to the ladies' room. When she emerged from the stall, Mrs. Thomas was standing in front of the sinks.

"Hello, Dear," she greeted Christine.

"Hello Mrs. Thomas," Christine replied. "Are you enjoying your evening?"

"Excellent as always," was the enthusiastic reply. "And you?"

"I have been very impressed," Christine replied carefully. "The food was very good and the service has been extraordinary."

"Aaron has always had excellent taste," the older woman informed her. "From his mother's side of the family, you understand. How long have the two of you been seeing each other?" Christine could swear the woman was trying to inspect her mid-section through the gauzy top.

"Oh, we're not dating," Christine hastened to clarify the point. "Aaron and I know each other through work. He knew that I was going to be alone this weekend and, like the gentleman he is, offered to take me to dinner."

"He is indeed a gentleman," the older woman agreed. Christine could swear there was a glitter in her eye as she left the restroom.

"I was just quizzed," she reported when she returned to the table.

Hotch looked at her curiously.

"Mrs. Thomas was in the ladies room," she reported. "And, she was curious about whether we are a couple. You will be happy to know, that I told her otherwise."

"Great!" Hotch moaned. "That means I will probably be getting an invitation to one of her gatherings to meet yet another of her female relatives. You should have told her the truth!"

"At the moment, I'm not really sure what that is," Christine replied.


	82. Chapter 82

When Hotch woke up Sunday morning, he could swear every bone in his body ached. He definitely was not used to keeping up with a hormonal, pregnant young woman. After slowly climbing out of bed, he went downstairs where he found Christine in the kitchen, checking on some steaks and chicken breasts that were sitting in a marinade. 

"For when Dave and Jack get here," she explained looking up. "I wasn't sure what Jack would like, so I took out both hamburgers and hot dogs as well." 

"You still think of everything, don't you?" Hotch asked, amazed. 

"I try." 

She turned to see him standing close to her wearing his pajama bottoms and a light t-shirt, and caught her breath. When she looked up at him, he smiled and moved even closer to kiss her. As he was hugging her tightly, he suddenly stopped, pulled away, and began grinning. Looking down, he put his hand on her stomach and commented. "That wasn't there last night." 

"No," Christine agreed. "From what I can figure out, it suddenly appeared at around four o'clock this morning." 

"I think I can safely say you are 'Popping'," Hotch's grin got even bigger. "And, I want to take you out to brunch to celebrate!" 

"Aaron, maybe another time," she told him seriously. "Right now, there are some things we really need to discuss before Dave and Jack get here. Also, we need to go to the store to pick up some last minute supplies for the cookout." 

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed. "But, next time we are definitely going out! What do you have in mind for breakfast? I'm cooking!" 

Silently, Christine took a platter of French toast out of the warming oven and handed it to him. "You are always prepared, aren't you?" he asked as he accepted it and then led the way to the two places she had set at the table. 

"What do we need to talk about?" he inquired after they were both seated and served. 

"The twins," Christine enunciated. "Assuming you are the father of one or both, we need to talk about arrangements." 

"They are my children and they will be staying with me!" The tone of her voice left no room for discussion. "I have no objections to your visiting as often as you like. Just give me at least 10 minutes warning so I can make sure I am decent. Taking them for an extended period of time, however, may be a problem at first because I intend to nurse them. Once things get organized and I get them on a schedule, we'll see what can be arranged." 

"That sounds workable," Hotch commented. "Now, about the bills you are currently incurring and any future child support." 

"Aaron, I told you, I don't want or need your money!" Christine snapped. "And, I definitely don't expect any child support!" 

"But, that's not right," Hotch objected. "You can't be expected to foot all the bills yourself. There are all the costs associated with the doctor and the hospital, and your clothes, and the babies' clothes and equipment, and everything else." 

"Aaron, at this point you don't even know if you are a father," Christine reminded him. 

"Tell you what," she continued. "If, after the babies are born, you force a DNA test, and it shows that you are a father, you can figure out what you would, under normal circumstances, pay in child support. Then, you can take that amount of money each month and put it into Jack's college fund. That way he'll be all set when the time comes." 

"That's not right!" Hotch reiterated. 

"That is what will make me happy," Christine told him. "And, you do want me to be happy, don't you?" 


	83. Chapter 83

It was almost lunchtime and Hotch and Christine were outside on the deck checking out Rossi's gas grill when Christine's phone beeped signaling a text message. She read it, and then smiled delightedly at Hotch. 

"Dave and Jack caught an earlier flight," she exclaimed. "They just landed and are on their way!" 

A short time later, they heard Rossi's car pulling into the driveway and then the front door of the house opening. 

"Hey, Dad!" Jack tried to sound cool as he sauntered out onto the deck. 

"Hey, Buddy!" Hotch's greeting was much more effusive. 

"Dave!" Christine smiled at him as he followed Jack onto the deck. "I missed you!" She walked over and gave him a hug. 

Dave looked at her carefully, noticing the whisker burns on the side of her neck. He then looked over at Hotch and took in the bite marks on his neck. "But, not too much, I see," he commented wryly. 

He then glanced down at her stomach. "And, that wasn't there when I left," he observed. 

"It wasn't there last night," Christine told him. "As far as I can figure out, it put in an appearance around four o'clock this morning." She turned to face Jack and Hotch. 

Hotch had his arm around Jack's shoulders as he guided his son over to where Christine and Rossi were standing. "Jack, there is someone I would like you to meet," Hotch began. "This is Christine." 

"Hello, Jack," Christine offered him her hand. "I'm a friend of your Uncle Dave's. Both your father and your Uncle Dave have told me a lot about you." 

"Hello," Jack dutifully shook hands. 

"How was New York?" Christine inquired with a smile. "Did you get to see the dinosaurs?" 

"Yeah!" Jack enthused. "And, the mummies, and the skeletons, and we got to see a Broadway show, and everything!" 

"It's been a long time since I've been to New York," Christine told him. "What else did you see?" 

After Jack had finished enthusiastically listing all of his discoveries in New York, he looked at his father and asked. "Dad, what happened to your neck? It's all red!" 

Hotch choked and looked over at Christine before replying. "I think something bit me." 

"He's been out in Uncle Dave's yard," Christine supplied. "And, I think he got bit by something. I put some antiseptic on it earlier. You probably need to make sure he puts some more on it tonight." 

"Okay," Jack unquestioningly accepted their explanation as Rossi, gagging, retreated into the house. 

After Hotch had finished grilling the various meats (Jack decided on hamburgers), he carried the platter inside so they could eat in the sunroom. As Christine pointed out, "There are all sorts of creepy crawlies flying about outside, and I can't enjoy my meal while I am busy swatting at them." 

Afterwards, when Rossi had taken Jack outside to move his suitcase into Hotch's car, Hotch turned to Christine. 

"I know that right now you don't want to marry me," he told her. "But, I want the opportunity to change your mind. I want to court you. I want to take you out – to dinner, to the movies, or just out for a walk. And, I want you to go places with Jack and me, so the two of you get to know each other." 

"You do realize that in a couple of weeks you will have to explain my 'situation' to Jack, don't you?" Christine pointed out. "Also, we will have to avoid going places where we might run into old friends of your family. Explaining being on a date with a pregnant woman might be a little difficult and would undoubtedly start rumors." 

"I can work it out," Hotch insisted. "I'll just tell Jack that you are a friend of mine who is going to have twins. I won't bring up the issue of who the father is unless he asks. And, I will explain everything to Jessica and ask her to help keep things quiet. As far as places to go for dinner, there are enough restaurants in this area for everyone. So, Please – Give me a chance?" 

"I believe the appropriate response is – Call Me!" Christine smiled at him. 

"Bit by something in the yard?" Rossi smirked after Hotch and Jack had driven away. 

"Well, he was bit," Christine stated blandly. "Just because he wasn't in the yard when it happened doesn't change that." 

"And, do I want to know where it occurred?" Rossi was enjoying himself. 

"Um – m – m - Inside?" Christine suggested. 

Rossi fixed her with a stern glance. "Am I going to have to burn the couch in my study?" he demanded. 

"Dave, I would never desecrate your couch - I know how much you love it!" she protested. "And, I will have you know, the kitchen table was also sacrosanct." 

"However," it was her turn to smirk at him. "There is one corner of the kitchen counter that I will be taking bleach to tomorrow morning. And, as for the carpeting on the stairs – " 

**"TMI!"** Rossi roared, as he retreated upstairs to his suite. 


	84. Chapter 84

Tuesday morning, the team was assigned a case in the Great Lakes region. Unidentified bodies were washing up on the shores of Lake Erie in the area surrounding Toledo, Ohio, and there was a question of whether they were originating in the U.S. or Canada. The team had been working with the Ohio State Police as well as the Michigan State Police and the RCMP for almost to two weeks when, during a telephone call with Hotch, Christine suggested they look into local Native American land and mineral rights claims. After that, it was only a matter of hours before the two unsubs were identified, located, and taken into custody. Hotch just shook his head as he thought of the months and probably years of legal wrangling that would ensue as both countries vied to try the murderers. 

It was late evening when Rossi completed his paperwork and headed for home. When he arrived, he found that Christine was still awake and sitting in his study waiting for him. 

"You didn't have to wait up for me!" he protested. 

"I wanted to," Christine told him. "I have really missed you! Now, go take a shower, and get ready to crash. I'll fix you something to eat. How hungry are you?" 

"Not very," Rossi confessed. "Looking at waterlogged dead bodies kind of kills the appetite." 

"Okay, one light snack will be waiting for you when you come out of the shower," Christine promised, giving him a push towards the stairs. 

When Rossi came out of the shower, he found Christine waiting in his sitting room with a variety of foods for him to choose from. He could smell his favorite pasta sauce on at least one of the dishes she had heated up. 

"Thank you, you've put a smile on this old man's face," he told her as he sank down onto the couch next to her. "Now that I smell this, I realize I am hungrier than I thought." 

"Well, I wasn't sure what you would like, so I brought up a little bit of everything," Christine smiled at him. "And, I brought up some munchies for me, too." 

"You're starting to get hungry at night?" Rossi questioned with a smile. 

"Well, I do seem to be requiring more calories these days," Christine confessed as she picked up a mug of hot cocoa. "So, I have been eating a snack before I go to bed. It saves me getting up at three a.m. because I'm starving to death." 

"Sounds like we will have to start adding an evening snack to our daily schedule," Rossi suggested cheerfully. 

It wasn't long before Christine was yawning, and Rossi noticed that she was obviously fighting to keep her eyes open. 

"Well, Kiddo, it looks like you're ready for bed," he commented. 

"In just a minute – I want to finish my cocoa." 

A short time later, Rossi noticed that Christine's eyes were closed and that, judging from her breathing, she was asleep. 

"Well, Sleeping Beauty, do I wake you?" he murmured. "I certainly can't leave you here on my couch; you'll wake up with a stiff neck." 

Moving carefully, he picked up the sleeping mother-to-be and placed her in his bed. 

"I'm beyond the point where I could carry you down the hall and into your room," he told the slumbering woman as he covered her with a light blanket. "But, this worked the last time. With a king-sized bed, we each have our own side for the night. Sweet Dreams, Princess!" 

When Rossi awoke the next morning, the first thing he did was check the far side of the bed where he saw that Christine was still fast asleep. Watching her, all he could think of was that, despite her flaws, she deserved a special someone to love her and watch over her, and take care of her and her babies. "Someone other than a beat-up old man like me," he concluded to himself. 

He knew that Aaron had been actively courting Christine and that she had been smiling and saying all the right things, but his gut told him that she was just going through the motions; although, she did seem genuinely fond of Jack. Upon further reflection, he realized that it had been awhile since Reid had put in an appearance. Maybe, just maybe, Christine still had feelings for him. Perhaps it was time Reid had an opportunity to make things right with her. 


	85. Chapter 85

Later that morning, it only took a brief conversation with Garcia to set things up. She would be thrilled to take the twins for the weekend, and was certain Morgan would be delighted to help. Between the two of them, Rossi and Garcia soon had everything arranged for the twins, freeing Reid up to spend the weekend at Rossi's house with Christine. 

Rossi then called his publicist, Rene Lynn. She, in turn, was delighted to make arrangements for a weekend of speaking engagements and book signings by her favorite author. 

By the time Reid realized what was going on, he was sitting in the front seat of Garcia's car as she expertly navigated the two-lane road leading to Rossi's residence. As he checked his messenger bag yet again he complained, "I don't know why Rossi wants me to do this. Doesn't he remember, she ran away from me!" 

"She didn't run away from just you, she ran away from herself, too," Garcia pointed out. "That is why you two need to talk. There are undoubtedly some things you both need to say. Plus, she is the mother of your children and they deserve to know their mother." 

"Christine said she didn't want to interfere with our lives," Reid reminded her. 

"That doesn't mean she can't at least meet them and get to know them," Garcia countered. "Besides, my dear genius, you need to make up your mind about what type of relationship you want to have with Christine. You do know that Boss Man is already hard at work trying to win her heart, don't you?" 

"I'm not sure what I want," Reid confessed. "Where Christine is concerned, I'm just confused!" He hesitated and then asked, "Are you sure about Hotch?" 

"Oh yes!" Garcia assured him. "He calls her all the time, sends her flowers, and takes her out to fancy dinners! And, even you must have noticed, he has a copy of her latest ultrasound displayed on his desk. If you want to get her back, you had better stop ignoring her and start moving - fast!" 

Reid shifted uncomfortably in his seat and changed subjects. "Are you sure David and Diana are going to be okay?" he questioned anxiously. 

"Don't worry," Garcia told him. "Morgan is picking them up at their school even as we speak and taking them over to my place. I have everything arranged for a fun weekend with Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek. You just enjoy!" She pulled into Rossi's driveway, stopped the car, and gestured for him to get out. 

"You know, if you need anything – ," Reid began. 

"I know where to find you," Garcia stated firmly. "It's not like the twins aren't used to your being gone. The only difference is that this time they are going to be at my place with Morgan and me, instead of at yours with Henry and JJ's mom. Now go!" She gave him a light push. 

As Reid climbed out of the car, the front door of the house opened and Christine stood there. It had been a while since either he or Garcia had seen her, and the first thing they both noticed was that her pregnancy was now evident. 

"Spencer, good to see you!" Christine called out as she came down the front walk. "And, Penelope, it's been a long time!" 

"Good to see you, too!" Garcia waved from the driver's seat. "And, as much as I would like to stay and visit, I need to get back to the twins." 

"Um-m-m, Penelope?" Reid sounded almost panicky. 

"Don't worry about a thing," Garcia repeated. "And, remember, Morgan and I will be back on Sunday, with the twins, to pick you up. Have Fun!" 

And, with a wave of her hand, Garcia drove off. 


	86. Chapter 86

"Come on in," Christine invited Reid as she turned and started walking back towards the front door. "Come on – I won't bite you," she called encouragingly over her shoulder when she saw the uncertain look on his face.

After they walked through the front door and into the foyer, Reid came to a complete stop and stood staring at her. "You're pregnant!" he blurted out. "I mean, I know you are pregnant, but – " He trailed off.

Christine gently placed a hand on her slight bulge and smiled ruefully. "I know what you mean," she assured him. "This kind of makes it 'Real', doesn't it?"

"You are okay?" he asked, concerned. "I mean, I know what the doctor says and everything but, you are okay with this, right?"

"Spencer, if I wasn't okay with this, I could have ended it before now," she reminded him.

"I believe everything happens for a reason," Christine continued. "And, I believe that this is my second chance. I really messed things up the first time, but now, without the threat of death constantly hanging over me, I'm sure I can avoid making the same mistakes again. And, hopefully, I'll even have a chance to enjoy this pregnancy."

"I see," Reid wasn't really sure he did.

"And, maybe, this is a second chance for you, too," she continued. "You'll have a chance to experience everything you missed when David and Diana were born. Why don't you think about it? In the meantime, let me show you to your room so you can get cleaned up for dinner."

Reid dutifully followed her as she led the way up the stairs. "Something does smell awfully good," he commented.

"Sonia has been cooking just for you," Christine smiled at him as she opened the door and led him into the guest bedroom. "She thinks you are too skinny."

"So does my mother," Reid volunteered as he looked around. "This looks – nice?"

"The bathroom is next door," Christine explained. "I hope you don't mind sharing with me. I cleared off some space on the counter and emptied one shelf for you. There are clean towels on the racks and, if you need anything else, let me know."

Reid turned and looked at her. "Why are **you** doing this?" he asked.

"Dave's right. There are some things we need to get cleared up," she replied. "I don't know if you are going to be a father with these twins, but you are already David and Diana's father. We need to discuss them and their future, and make some joint decisions. Now, why don't you get washed and changed and whatever, and then come downstairs to the kitchen?"

Reid quickly unpacked his bag and then changed his clothes before heading back downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen, Christine was busy taking something out of the oven.

"That was quick," she commented as she placed the pan on the counter. "Sonia said this has to sit for at least 10 minutes before I cut into it. Would you like to start on our salads while we wait?"

Reid looked around the kitchen. "I smell coffee," he commented.

"Oh, yes. I started it earlier," Christine explained. "I know you still drink it all the time. The sugar and cream are sitting on the counter next to the coffee maker."

"Are you drinking coffee?" Reid quizzed her. "Because, caffeine definitely is not good for the babies."

"Relax, Spencer," Christine reassured him. "The coffee is for you. I have been drinking herbal teas or hot chocolate or ginger ale. I got rather addicted to the herbal tea when I was living at The Yoga Center."

"Okay." Reid began suspiciously eyeing the hot dish. "What is this?" he asked.

"A pasta dish Sonia made just for you," Christine replied. "What is it with you tonight? You sound like you've joined the food police!"

"I'm concerned. I want to make sure you have two healthy babies," Reid explained, as he looked closer at the food in question.

"And, if you are eating like this, it doesn't look like you are getting enough protein," he concluded. "This is primarily pasta, which doesn't contain any of the nutrients you require."

"Spencer!" Christine exploded. "I would like to point out that pregnant Italian women have been eating like this for centuries and, as far as I know, there has never been an epidemic of Italian babies with birth problems!"

"That doesn't mean that it can't happen," Reid protested. "All I am saying is that I am concerned about you and the babies."

"And, I would also like to remind you that during most my last pregnancy I was being kept in a state of semi-starvation by a murdering monster!" Christine had lost her calm demeanor and was yelling. "And, I would also like to point out that the result of that pregnancy is the two perfectly fine, healthy children you are now in possession of! And, you have them and I don't!" She was shouting and crying simultaneously.

"I'm – m - m - ", Reid stuttered in amazement.

"Just leave me alone – Just go away – !" Christine pushed past him as she rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 


	87. Chapter 87

It was several hours later when Reid knocked hesitantly on the door of Christine's sitting room. 

"Come in," she called out. 

Carefully holding the tray with the food he had prepared on it, Reid pushed the door open. "The schedule Rossi left me says you have an evening snack at around this time." He paused in the doorway. "And, you didn't eat dinner. You must be hungry." 

"Dave actually left you a schedule?" Christine looked up from the book she appeared to be reading. 

"Well, not an actual schedule. More like a suggested guideline," Reid clarified. 

"Nice catch!" Christine gave him a weak smile. "Come in and put the tray down." She began moving books and papers to make room on the coffee table. 

Reid put the tray down, and then stood and looked around uncertainly. 

"I know I shouldn't always say what I should say," he began carefully weighting each word. "But, I just say it anyway!" 

"Sit," Christine patted the spot on the loveseat next to her. "I know you were just being concerned. And, it is possible I over-reacted. I've never been exactly great at accepting criticism – Even when it is well meant." 

"You are at the beginning of your second trimester," Reid excused her. "You are still dealing with surging hormones, and your body is readjusting for all the changes you are going through." 

"I know that you are aware that nutrition is very important for a pregnant woman," Reid began reciting from his wealth of information. "You need at least 75 to 100 grams of protein every day, plus calcium and iron, and folic acid which prevents spina bifida." 

"Spencer," Christine raised her voice to get his attention. "If you looked, my prenatal vitamins and calcium pills are sitting on the bathroom sink so I'll remember to take them every morning. Don't tell me you haven't already examined them." 

Reid had the grace to look embarrassed. 

"Now, what did you bring me?" Christine began examining the tray of food. 

"Whole wheat toast with peanut butter," Reid pointed to the plate. "That's your whole grains and your protein." 

"I smell hot chocolate," Christine picked up the cup. "And, don't tell me you didn't read the label to check the calcium content of that before you made it up!" 

"Yes – I did," Reid confessed. "But, I also brought you some cookies. Because, well, because I remember you like cookies. " 

"My infamous sweet tooth," Christine smiled. "But, I don't see a plate or a cup or anything for you." 

"I wasn't – you know – sure, if you wanted me to stay," Reid stammered. 

"If you will open the closet on the far wall, next to my desk, you will find a microwave as well as extra plates and the makings for another cup of hot chocolate." 


	88. Chapter 88

"I recognize those bookshelves," Reid commented a short time later as he sat next to Christine on the loveseat, sharing her snack.

"You probably also recognize all the pregnancy and childbirth books on them," Christine replied. "Thank you. I really appreciate your taking the time to find them and send them to me."

"I know the circumstances of your first pregnancy weren't exactly – ideal," he said. "I thought you might like a little more information this time. I see a lot of your old books there, too."

"I finally got up the nerve to start looking through my things," Christine confessed. "I periodically have Luis bring another box up from the basement for me to go through. It takes a lot of time because I have to take a break when the memories overwhelm me. But, I am making progress."

She looked closely at Reid. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Just fine," Reid lied. "I have David and Diana to deal with and that, along with my work at the BAU, gives me focus. By the way, I never thanked you for giving them those names. My mother was thrilled when I told her, and Dave – Well, you know Dave."

"Your mother has met them?" Christine questioned, her attention diverted for the moment.

"Oh, yes, several times. Initially, she wasn't too sure about them; I think the fact that there were two babies kind of overwhelmed her. But, she has adjusted quite well to being a grandmother. She has pictures of them in her room and, when we visit, she really enjoys reading to them."

"So, the new medication is working out?" Christine inquired.

"Yes, it has really - How did you know about the medication?" Reid asked, surprised.

"I read about it on-line when the FDA finally approved it about two years ago," Christine told him. "And, it sounded like a good fit for your mother's condition. I just assumed you would have discussed it with her doctor."

"You've kept an eye out for my mother?" He trailed off and gave a big yawn.

"Spencer," Christine sounded reproachful. "You aren't sleeping, are you? And, don't lie to me! I can see it in your eyes."

"I am doing just fine," Reid lied again. "It's just that occasionally I - "

"I suspect the recordings I made for you are long gone," Christine interrupted him.

"I had them for 19 months and three days," Reid told her. "I was playing them for the twins, too. I could tell they recognized your voice. Then, one day, I asked JJ to watch the twins for an hour while I went out. When I came back, she told me she had accidentally ruined the recordings."

"Well, I will just have to make you some new ones," Christine declared. "Tomorrow we can go through Dave's library and you can decide what you would like me to read. And, when we go shopping, you can pick out a book the twins would like to hear. Then you can help me make the final recordings."

"You would do that?"

"Of course!"

Reid smiled happily for a moment, and then said, "I have something I need to return to you." He held his hands in the air and clapped them. A small package wrapped in tissue paper appeared, and he offered it her.

Christine looked at him, puzzled, as she accepted the package and began opening it.

"Spencer," she gasped when she saw the contents. "It's my shooting star necklace – I though it was gone forever! Where did you find it?"

"It seems George Wyatt collected trophies," Reid explained. "I found it with a collection of jewelry he had accumulated from the women he abducted, and convinced the police to turn it over to me. I thought that someday you might want it back."

Christine held the necklace up to admire it. "I can't take this, Spencer," she told him regretfully as she put it back into his hand. "It's not mine any more. The girl you gave it to is gone."

"But – I gave it to You!" Reid protested, trying to force the necklace back into her hand.

"You gave it to the person I used to be," Christine insisted. "She's gone!" She had put her hands behind her back and was sadly shaking her head. She hesitated, and thought for a moment.

"When she's old enough, give it to Diana," she decided.

"When will that be?"

"You'll know. And, when you give it to her, tell her the story behind it and let her know that it is to be a reminder to her to never let anyone take her dreams away from her – Ever! I lost my dreams and I lost myself!"

Reid watched helplessly as Christine dissolved into tears. Hesitatingly, he put his arms around her and drew her close to him.

When the sobs had subsided and Christine had raised her head, Reid asked curiously. "Did you mean what you said earlier about my having the twins instead of you? Are you upset about that?"

"Spencer," Christine took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Three years ago, I made a decision based on what I thought would be best for David and Diana. I had nothing to offer them and you had everything. I knew that my life was all messed up, and I also knew that you had spent your entire life dealing with someone with mental illness. I couldn't burden you with me, too. I still stand by my decision. It's just that – sometimes – I wonder about what might have been."

Reid remembered the threadbare apartment in Lake Tahoe that he and Rossi had traced Christine to, with it's second hand furniture and the inflatable mattress she had obviously been sleeping on.

"The apartment you were living in was – clean," he remembered. "And, you seemed to have everything under control."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Christine reminded him. "Do you know how I got the twins home from the hospital? All by myself on a city bus! Since I had had an 'uncomplicated' delivery, the hospital discharged me within 24 hours. I was still weak, attempting to handle two newborns all by myself, and trying to get them back to my apartment on a bus. I couldn't take any of the baby supplies the hospital had given me because I couldn't carry them and the babies, too. And, I knew that when I got to the apartment, there was nothing there and I would be all alone."

"I honestly tried to deal with it, but just getting up when they cried was exhausting. Plus, I realized that there were times when I was fading in and out. I knew then that that was not the way I wanted my children raised, so I let them go."

Instinctively, Reid pulled Christine close and began rocking her. Closing his eyes, he could smell her hair. It smelled familiar and comfortable and reminded him of – He recognized a familiar feeling as he felt himself beginning to get hard.

"This is so wrong," he thought as hugged her tighter. "This should not be happening!"

"Spencer, what's wrong? You are starting to strangle me!" Christine spoke up.

"Your hair smells so good," he told her. "And, I remember – "

"So do I," Christine agreed. As she moved to sit up, she realized what was happening and smiled at him.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" he asked seriously. "You are pregnant."

"Spencer, I am sure you read all those pregnancy and childbirth books you sent me," Christine told him. "And, I am also sure you remember what they said about sex during pregnancy, don't you?"

"Well -l - I - ," Reid wasn't sure what to say.

"However, you do realize that you will be lowering your batting average," Christine continued coyly.

Reid looked at her, puzzled.

"Spencer, you have been intimate with me two times, and both times I have ended up pregnant," she explained seriously. "This time, I am already pregnant."

"My batting average can go to hell!"


	89. Chapter 89

The next morning, Christine was enjoying teasing Reid as he drove her to her yoga class. "What do you mean, you won't be joining me?" she asked. "You do know that your exploits in classes at The Yoga Center are legendary, don't you?"

"Legendary?" Reid questioned.

"Oh yes," Christine assured him. "You are indeed a legend in your own time! Everyone there remembers when you were in their class – Sister Sharon and Sister Cecelia especially enjoy telling their stories."

Reid looked at her doubtfully. "Well, I do remember the 'Dying Bug' " he admitted. "But, isn't yoga designed to increase flexibility?"

"And, last night you definitely demonstrated that you don't need help in that area!" Christine's comment brought a blush to his cheeks.

"As I understand it, this particular class is for expectant mothers," Reid was working hard to talk his way out of participating. "And, I definitely don't qualify as that!"

"Well, if you want to be a spoil-sport," Christine teased as he pulled into the parking lot. "There is a place in the lobby where you can wait. I see you brought some reading material."

"I'm trying to decide what I would like you to record," Reid held up a stack of books. "By the time your class is over, I'll have made up my mind."

When Christine came out of her class, Reid had multiple markers in all the books. "I think I have a good selection of various philosophical views," he told her enthusiastically.

"Spencer, how long is it going to take me to read all that?" Christine asked in amazement.

"Um – m –m – Well, maybe I will have to cut this down a bit," Reid admitted. "But, that is going to be hard."

By the time they arrived at the shopping mall, they had agreed upon several major writings that Christine would record, and Reid had agreed that anything else would be done on a time-available basis.

Upon entering the mall, Christine immediately headed to the department store located directly across from the entrance. When they reached the door, she turned to Reid and explained. "Spencer, I'm going shopping for lingerie, and I don't think you really want to accompany me. Why don't you go to the bookstore and see what you can find for me to record for the twins? We can meet back here afterwards."

Reid blushed slightly at the mention of lingerie, and quickly agreed to her suggestion.

When Christine, carrying several bags, finally emerged from the store, Reid was already sitting waiting for her. She joined him in perching on the edge of the planter.

"What did you decide on?" she asked, indicating the bag he was holding.

Silently, he handed her the bag from the bookstore, taking her bags in trade. Curious, Christine opened the bag and took out two identical books.

"Spencer, this is perfect!" she gasped as she opened the top copy of Dr. Seuss' classic, _Oh, The Places You'll Go_! "And, you got a copy for each of the twins. That is so cool!"

"Actually," Reid looked shyly at her middle. "I got one copy for David and Diana to share, and one copy for the new set of twins. I remember how much David and Diana enjoyed listening to your voice, and I figured you can start reading to the new twins now so they'll get to know your voice, too."

Christine was trying hard not to cry as she hugged him.

"That's okay?" Reid wasn't sure how to interpret Christine's response.

"What about lunch?" he suggested.

Christine let go and pulled back to smile at him. "Yes, but only if you promise not to monitor each bite I put into my mouth," she agreed.

"Promise!" Reid swore. "And, I have a surprise for you."

"You're going to read to me while we eat?" Christine joked.

"No – You are kidding, right?" Reid needed clarification.

As Christine nodded 'Yes', he continued. "I have been talking with Eleanor DuValle and she really wants to see you. If you feel up to it, that is."

"Eleanor?" Christine echoed. "I know you've been talking to her regularly about the twins. But, I'm not really sure I'm ready to see her again."

"She's arranged for us to use a small meeting room in a family-type restaurant not too far from here," Reid explained. "It will just be the two of us and Eleanor. Please? It would mean a lot to her."

"I think I have been putting off meeting anyone I knew from before for far too long," Christine declared bravely. "Let's do it!"


	90. Chapter 90

As Reid drove into the parking lot of the restaurant Eleanor had suggested, he noticed that a truck from a local TV station was already parked there with the camera crew standing alongside, assembling and setting up their equipment.

"I wonder what is going on," Christine commented. "I hope no one has been hurt."

"There's only one station here," Reid observed. "It must be a human interest story of some sort."

Suddenly they heard someone call out, "There they are!" And, as they watched in horror, a group of people charged towards their car.

"Spencer!" Christine cried out. "What is going on?"

"I don't know, but we're getting out of here!" Reid turned the car sharply to the left and raced out of the parking lot. About half a mile down the road, he pulled over into a church parking lot and stopped the car.

"Spencer!" Christine was sobbing and trembling. "What were they doing there?"

"I have no idea!" he declared, dismayed. His cell phone began ringing, and he opened it to check the display.

"Eleanor?" he answered it. "You are a little late - We just tried pulling into the parking lot. Yeah, we saw them, too. I got us out of there, but not before they managed to terrify Christine. She's pretty shook up. Okay, good, I'll be waiting."

"That was Eleanor," he reported as he closed the phone. "Telling us not to go to the restaurant. It seems that as she pulled into the parking lot, she was also inundated by the news crew. She managed to get away from them and is now making some calls trying to figure out how they found out about our meeting. She'll get back to me."

"In the meantime," he continued. "Let's get you home. You're shaking."

"I don't care how they found out!" Christine declared. "I just want to go home where I am safe!" She began sobbing uncontrollably.

Reid made the trip back to Rossi's house in record time. After parking the car the garage, he gently led Christine into the house.

"You need to lie down," he decided.

"How about the couch in Dave's study?" Christine suggested, heading in that direction. "I'm sorry, but that was just too much for me to handle."

"I don't know what happened," Reid told her. "It was supposed to be a private meeting with just us and Eleanor."

"From the sounds of it, neither does Eleanor," Christine replied as she settled onto the leather couch. "And, from what I remember of her, it won't be long before she's hanging someone out to dry."

"You need to eat," Reid suggested. "You haven't eaten since breakfast, and that was five hours and 12 minutes ago."

"Well, now that you brought it up," Christine gave him a small smile. "I am kind of hungry. Why don't you see what Sonia has in the kitchen? I know there is some yogurt in the refrigerator and some bananas on the counter."

"You need more than that," Reid argued.

"If you will look further into the refrigerator, there should be a bowl of hard boiled eggs," Christine told him. "Sonia has started keeping some around for me to snack on."

"Let me check," Reid headed into the hallway.

"And, don't forget to bring something for you, too," Christine called after him.

Reid easily found the items Christine had requested, and then made a decision. When he had completed assembling their lunches, he put everything on a tray and carefully carried it back to the study where he found her asleep on the couch. He quietly put the tray down on the coffee table and stood looking at her, undecided about whether he should wake her.

As he stood there wondering, Christine's eyes opened. "Spencer?" she asked.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you," he explained. Gesturing towards the tray, he explained. "I decided to make you something for lunch."

"Are the food police back on patrol?" Christine's voice held a hint of laughter.

"Well, it's egg salad on whole wheat bread," Reid explained. "It's Eleanor's egg salad recipe. The twins really like it."

"In that case, I like it already."

They were sitting on the couch eating when Reid's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Eleanor DuValle.

"Hello, Eleanor?" he answered.

"Yes, it is I!" was the response.

"I'm having lunch with Christine," Reid reported. "She's sitting here with me."

"Christine is there? Good! Can you put this on speaker?" Eleanor asked. "Both of you need to hear this."

"Alright," Reid pushed the button on his phone. "You're on speaker," he reported.

"Great," the familiar voice came out of the phone. "I found out what happened, and I am furious!"

"What happened?" Reid asked.

"This morning, after I made arrangements with you, I spoke with Sheila McKay," Eleanor told them. "I told her I was having lunch with you and Christine, and I mentioned that I would talk to you two about getting together with the other survivors. I know I specifically told her not to say anything to anyone. However – "

"She didn't listen?" Christine guessed.

**"No, she did not!"** Eleanor snapped. "It seems her sister is trying to make a name for herself as a TV reporter, and she decided to give her an exclusive – 'Fifth Alphabet Survivor Finally Revealed'. Christine, I am so, so sorry! I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am!"

"It's not your fault," Christine repeated the familiar line. "And, I do still want to see you."

Reid smiled at Christine. "Do you want to try meeting someplace else?" he suggested.

"No!" Christine was emphatic. "Eleanor, why don't you come over here for dinner? Bring your husband so I can meet him."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked hesitantly. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Yes, I'm sure" Christine was definite. "And, I promise you, it won't be an inconvenience."

"Please come," Reid added his approval to the invitation.

After they had confirmed the arrangements for that evening's dinner, Christine stood up, stretched, and yawned.

"Too much excitement," she explained. "I think I am going upstairs for a quick nap."

"What about tonight's dinner?" Reid wasn't sure what needed to be done in preparation for their guests.

"Sonia made enough food to feed an army," Christine reminded him. "We can just reheat some things and eat family style at the kitchen table. This is going to be very informal."

"Don't we need to get anything?" Reid had a vague notion that preparing for dinner guests involved a trip to the grocery store.

"Not right now," Christine said. She looked at him shyly. "Why don't you walk me up to my room and tuck me in? You can supervise my nap."


	91. Chapter 91

When Eleanor and Robert DuValle arrived at Rossi's home that evening, Christine was in panic mode and had been for the past hour.

"What am I going to say to her?" Christine worried as she and Reid arranged appetizers on the kitchen island. "How do I explain 'things'?"

"Don't worry," Reid reassured her. "Eleanor already knows about the circumstances surrounding this set of twins. She really just wants to see you and reassure herself that you are okay."

Christine needn't have worried. The minute she opened the front door, Eleanor swept in and enveloped her in a hug.

"Finally!" Eleanor gasped. "You can't believe how glad I am to see you!" She then promptly broke down in tears. "I have been waiting for this for so long!" she continued as she sobbed. "And, now that we are finally face-to-face, I just don't know what to say!"

"Well, I'll start by saying I how glad I am to see you again!" Christine sobbed as she clung to the older woman. "Now, now, I can finally believe it is all over!"

As the two sobbing women slowly made their way down the hall towards the kitchen, Reid looked at the distinguished looking gentleman left standing on the doorstep. "Robert!" he greeted him. "Please, come in."

"Good evening Spencer. Don't mind if I do," Robert DuValle replied as he stepped inside and looked around the spacious foyer. "Eleanor tells me this is the home of the famous David Rossi. You know, I've read all his books."

"Yes, it is," Reid confirmed as the two men followed the women into the kitchen. "Christine is staying here with him until the babies are born."

"How are David and Diana these days?" Robert asked. "It has been a while since Eleanor and I have seen them."

With that as an opening, Reid promptly launched into a description of the twins' latest exploits.

When the women's sobbing had finally subsided, Christine assumed her duties as hostess, and made sure everyone had drinks and an opportunity to sample the various appetizers.

"I hope you like Italian," she told the older couple as they sat around the kitchen island. "Sonia, Dave's housekeeper, specializes in it and I am planning on serving some of the dishes she left for us."

"Don't worry about us, my dear," Eleanor told her as she picked up Christine's hand and held it tightly. "Just let me sit here and look at you!"

"Well, there is a lot of me to look at," Christine glanced down at her slight bulge.

"Another pair of twins, I understand," Eleanor smiled.

"Yes, I always was an overachiever!"

Later that evening, as the two couples were eating dinner, Eleanor smiled at Christine and commented. "I understand you wrote a book."

"Who me?" Christine looked innocent.

"Don't lie to me, Missy! By the time I was half way through the first chapter I had figured out who the 'mysterious author' was." Eleanor seemed amused by the denial.

"I really enjoyed it, too," Robert added.

Reid gave Christine a puzzled look. "You wrote a book?" he questioned.

"That's how Dave found me," Christine explained. "Our mutual publisher sent him an advanced copy and, like Eleanor here, he figured it out."

"A book?" Reid repeated his question. "You told me he had read something you had written, but a book?"

"I told you it was fiction," Christine reminded him. "I never said anything beyond that, and you never asked."

"There are approximately 328,259 books published in the U.S. every year, and Rossi spotted the one that you wrote?" Reid asked. "What is the title?"

_"Summer Smiles, Winter Tears,"_ Christine replied. "If you are interested, there is a copy in your room upstairs."

"That book was on the Best Sellers List for weeks!" Reid exclaimed. "The author is – Nichole Spencer." Reid shook his head. "I never realized! I'll have to read it tonight."

"Other than my foray into the publishing field, what have the other women been doing?" Christine asked.

"Well," Eleanor began. "First off, let me assure you that after what she pulled today, Sheila McKay is going to be in social limbo for the upcoming holiday season! Social climber that she is, she has been using my name, in addition to her '5 minutes of fame', to score invitations to A-list parties. After today, she is going to be on a list she really doesn't want to be on – The one of Social Pariahs!"

"Retribution?" Christine suggested with a smile. "Probably well earned! What about the others? How are they doing?"

"Well, Valerie Prescott's husband is busy running for public office," Eleanor told her. "So, when you see her, watch out. She's trying to raise funds as well as line up votes."

"I don't even know if I am still registered to vote," Christine confessed. "That's another thing I need to check on."

"And, Phillipa Bigelow is divorced," Eleanor sounded resigned. "Her husband couldn't deal with the – aftermath – of her abduction. However, on the bright side, she did enroll in law school and is now finishing up her last semester."

"And doing quite well," Reid contributed. He blushed slightly. "She's called me several times for help with her moot court casework."

"I wondered about how everyone's spouses would handle things," Christine remarked. "Therapy is available, but to so many people there is a stigma attached to that."

"Well, I had no qualms about getting help," Robert smiled at his wife and picked up her hand to hold it. "After everything we have been through, I wasn't about to let 30 years of marriage go down the drain."

"Lucky you," Christine smiled at the happy couple.

"And, there is a decision you need to make," Eleanor continued. "It concerns your share of the monies that were donated to us after we were rescued."

"Money? Donations?" Christine questioned.

"Yes," Eleanor confirmed. "A number of very generous people contributed to a fund that was set up to help cover the bills involved in our recovery from our ordeal. Obviously, we didn't need it so, as a group, we decided to make a donation to a local Woman's Center that specializes in helping abuse victims. Your share of that fund is still in the bank."

"What did the center do with the money?" Christine asked.

"They set up an outreach program, with a new center located on the far north side of D.C.," Eleanor explained. "The center is named 'Vicki's Place' after Victoria Gainsville. Her daughter and granddaughters volunteer there."

"And," Eleanor continued. "They, as well as Vicki's husband, want to meet you."

As Reid watched in dismay, Christine seemed to shrink three sizes. "Do they know what I did?" she whispered.

"That's why they want to meet you," Eleanor explained kindly. "They want to tell you that they know and understand, and that they know that Vicki would understand as well. They also want to thank you personally for what you did for Vicki while she was with us."

"Let me think about it," Christine hedged. "In the meantime, why don't you get me the bank's information? That does sound like a good use of any money that's waiting for me, although - ."

"What?" Reid could see her thinking.

"I have been thinking about something," Christine confessed. "After my unfortunate experience with having to take the twins home from the hospital all by myself on a city bus, I would like to see that no one else ever has to do that."

"You want to set something up at the Lake Tahoe Hospital?" Reid guessed.

"Yes!" Christine declared. "I know they have a program that provides car seats for babies whose parents don't have them. I wonder if I could tie in a program that provides taxi service for those mothers who don't have transportation. I know how that experience affected me, and I'd like to try to avoid that happening to someone else!"


	92. Chapter 92

The next morning, Reid walked into the kitchen as Christine was busy making omelets for their breakfast. "I read your book," he told her. "You really created your own fantasy world!" 

"So, that's where you went," Christine commented as she looked over at him. "I should have known when I woke up and you were gone. And, yes, I created my own world. Then, I crawled into it and hid. I was doing just fine there until Dave pulled me out and forced me back into the real world." 

She handed Reid two plates of food. "Why don't you take these over to the table," she suggested. "I'll bring the drinks. There are some things we need to discuss, and we can do that while we eat breakfast." 

As Reid stood in front of her holding the plates, she reached up and ran her hand over his unshaven cheek and chin. "Still love the scruff," she commented with a smile. Reid blushed. 

Once they were sitting at the table and Reid had finished doctoring his coffee, Christine began the conversation. 

"We need to talk about the twins," she stated. 

"The twins?" Reid questioned. "Which set and what about them?" 

"David and Diana," Christine clarified. "We need to figure out how much I owe you in back child support." 

"What?" Reid stared at her. 

"Spencer, you have been taking care of my – our - children for three years. You have been paying all their bills. I definitely owe you something to help cover their expenses." 

"But – But - " Reid was stuttering. 

"I mean it, Spencer. I intend to pay you what I owe for the past three years!" Reid had never heard her sound so adamant. 

"I've been handling everything for the past three years and I don't need your money and I don't want it!" he protested loudly. 

"Okay, maybe you don't want the money, but what about David and Diana?" Christine asked reasonably. "They are going to need help paying for college." 

That stopped Reid. He had gone through college, receiving his numerous degrees, on scholarships and grants. He had never had to come up with much actual money. 

"Um –m – m - ," he was thinking. 

"Tell you what," Christine followed up on his hesitation. "Let's figure out what I should have paid in child support for the past three years. Then, I can put that amount of money into a trust fund for the two of them. That way, when the time comes, they won't have to worry quite so much. And, I will add to it on a monthly basis to cover what I owe." 

"That sounds fair," Reid agreed slowly. 

"Now, about the new twins," Christine moved on to the next issue. 

"They are my children and they will be staying with me." She wanted to make sure she repeated what she had already told Aaron. "I have no objections to your visiting as often as you like. Just give me at least 10 minutes warning so I can make sure I am decent. Taking them for an extended period of time, however, may be a problem at first, because I intend to nurse them. However, once things get organized, we'll see what can be arranged." 

"That sounds workable," Reid commented. "Now, about my child support." 

"No! I don't expect any child support!" Christine snapped at him. "Remember, I owe you child support! And, at this point you don't even know if you are going to be a father." 

"But, if I am, I'll owe you." It was Reid's turn to protest. 

"Okay," Christine was willing to compromise. "If, after the babies are born, someone forces a DNA test and it does prove that you are a father, you can figure out what you would be paying in child support. Then, we can deduct that from what I owe you for child support for David and Diana. I will then put the difference into their trust fund." 

"If that's what your want. That sounds fair," Reid was getting uncomfortable with the discussion of money. 

"That is what will make me happy," Christine declared. "And, you do want me to be happy, don't you?" 


	93. Chapter 93

Later that afternoon, Christine and Reid were out on the deck. Christine had finished making some recordings for Reid and the twins, and now she and Reid were attempting to decipher the instructions for Rossi's new, state-of-the-art gas grill. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from inside the house.

Instinctively, Reid pushed Christine off to the side and crouched down behind the grill, trying to could get a better view through the door. Inwardly, he swore because he didn't have his weapon handy. As they waited, they heard another sound. It appeared that someone in the house was whistling cheerfully.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Rossi called out.

"Dave!" Christine stood up and ran towards the house to greet him. "You're home early!"

"Yeah! I got tired of schmoozing the buyers for the chain bookstores," he reported ruefully as he walked out onto the deck. "I must prefer talking with the owners of small, independent stores. They are so much more interesting."

"Well, I'm glad you're here!" Christine told him. "I really missed you." As she hugged him, he unconsciously pulled her closer and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I missed you too, Kiddo."

"Dave, glad to see you back," Reid smiled across the deck at the senior agent. "I seem to need some help with this."

"A PhD in Engineering, and I have to help you figure out a home grill?" Rossi teased. "Actually, this is my newest toy, so I'm not really sure how it works myself." He walked over and began reading the instruction booklet over Reid's shoulder.

As Christine stood watching the two agents, a small stampede began building in the house and then burst out onto the deck.

"Daddy – Daddy," two tornados, closely followed by Morgan and Garcia, sped over to Reid. "Here you are!"

"You won't believe everything we did!" the male tornado cheered.

"We went to the aquarium and played football and everything," his female counterpart added.

Reid squatted down to the twins' level and they shared a group hug. "I'm really glad to see you," he told them. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too, Daddy," they squealed in unison.

Reid looked up at Christine and hesitated before saying, "Guys, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Christine walked over and carefully squatted down to face the group. "Hello, I'm Christine. I'm a friend of your Uncle Dave's," she told them.

"You must be David," Christine continued, looking over at the male child. She blinked and caught her breath as she found herself looking into a duplicate pair own hazel eyes.

"And, you must be Diana." Christine turned to the other child and, again, found her own eyes staring back at her.

"We know who you are because Aunt Penelope told us we have to be careful around you," Diana told her authoritatively. "You're having two babies at the same time. Just like us."

"Well, I don't know if they are going to be just like you two," Christine responded. "But, I am going to have two babies who have the same birthday, like you and your brother."

"Aunt Penelope told us she's making each of us a cake next year," David informed her.

"What flavors are you going to have?" Christine inquired.

"Well, Diana wants red velvet and I am going to have yellow with strawberries," David announced.

Christine again caught her breath, and then looked over at Reid. "Strawberries?" she asked.

"It's his favorite flavor," Reid confirmed.

"They are full of Vitamin C," David told her authoritatively. "Although, the chocolate in Diana's cake does encourage the production of endorphins."

Christine closed her eyes for a minute as she took yet another deep breath, and then began to stand up. When she stumbled slightly, Morgan moved quickly to catch her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It seems my center of gravity is shifting these days."

"You need to sit down," he observed. "Let me take you into the house."

"Maybe that is a good idea."

Waving off assistance from both Rossi and Reid, Morgan escorted Christine into the sunroom. After making sure she was comfortably seated on the wicker sofa, he sat down in the chair next to her.

"You're shaking." He picked up her hand to calm her.

"I'll be okay," Christine assured him. "I just need to sit quietly for a minute."

"You have had quite a shock," Morgan commented. "Strawberries?"

"Yeah," she replied ruefully. "Not only are they my absolutely most favorite food, but that last night, when I made dinner for Spencer, we were eating fresh strawberries. It was just too much of a coincidence."

"You know, the first time I saw their eyes, I knew they were yours," Morgan smiled at her.

"And, the first time they opened their mouths –" Christine began.

"I knew they were Reid's," Morgan finished as they shared a laugh.

"Then, it isn't just my proud mother's imagination?" Christine asked. "Their vocabularies are definitely advanced for their age?"

"According to Penelope, yes," Morgan replied. He looked at her seriously. "When are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know," Christine confessed. "I suspect sooner is better than later, but I'm not sure I want them to know. Right now it's just them and Spencer, and I don't want to interfere with their family unit."

"They are going to have to find out sometime, and it's probably better coming from you," Morgan pointed out.

"Yes, that's something I need to discuss with Spencer," Christine agreed. "If we do tell them, we need to do it together."

She then fixed Morgan with a stern look and asked, "And, what about you, Derek? When are you going to make an honest woman of her?"

"Me? Who?" Morgan sounded surprised.

"Penelope, of course, you idiot! She's crazy about you, always has been. And I know that when you think about it, you'll have to admit you feel the same way about her," Christine scolded.

"She is? You really think so?" Morgan sounded doubtful.

"Derek, the first time I met you, it was like you had **'Taken'** tattooed across your forehead," Christine told him seriously. "And, then, when I met Penelope, I knew who it was. What I also know is that you had better grab her before someone else does. I understand you have already had several close calls. Do you want to risk losing her for good?"

"You're saying I should ask her to marry me right now?"

"Not right this minute," Christine clarified. "But, I would suggest you do it soon. A lady can only be patient for so long, and I think that one has just about reached her limit."

As Derek considered Christine's suggestion, Garcia rushed into the room. "Someone had better get out there before Reid and Rossi totally destroy that grill and/or set fire to the deck!" she warned. "I don't think either of them knows what they are doing."

"That's my cue," Morgan stood up and then looked down at Christine. "What about you?"

"Don't worry, My Main Man," Garcia assured him. "I'm on the job here."

After the women had watched Morgan head back outside, Garcia looked over at Christine. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine – I just got a little overwhelmed," Christine assured her as she slowly stood up. "Now, let's get our part of this meal underway - Everything we need is in the kitchen ready to go."

Morgan took over the grill while Rossi and Reid took the twins out onto the lawn to play, and Christine and Garcia arranged plates and food on tables in the sunroom.

"I never knew Dave had this small table in here for the kids," Christine commented as she looked around.

"Well, he does believe in being a good host," Garcia reminded her. "And, before you moved in, the twins used to visit him all the time."

"Well, I will have to make sure that we see more of them in the future," Christine was trying not to hear the comment as criticism.

Garcia rounded and looked at Christine. "Well, what do you think?" she demanded.

"I think," Christine responded carefully. "That Spencer has been very lucky that he has had some good people helping him with David and Diana."

Her face suddenly crumbled. "Penelope," she wailed. "What if they don't like me? I mean, I don't expect them to love me in the same way they love Spencer, and you, and Morgan, and Dave. But, what if they don't like me?"

Garcia instinctively put her arms around the distraught Christine. "They're kids," she reminded her. "They'll be curious about you at first because you are a new addition to their world. But, given time, they'll accept you and then, eventually, they'll like you. It's just going to take time."

"By the way," she pulled back to look Christine in the face. "You do know that Eleanor DuValle has been trying to set my favorite genius up with Phillipa Bigalow, as well as with any one of several of her female relatives, don't you"?"

"I like Phillipa," Christine told her thoughtfully. "She is an intelligent woman who can carry on a decent conversation. And, I understand she has gone back to school and is getting her law degree. Does she get along with the twins?"

"From what I have seen, yes," Garcia told her. "Don't tell me you aren't worried?"

"Penelope, after the way I messed up, I realize that I may no longer be the best person for Spencer or for the twins," Christine confessed sadly. "I really just want him and the kids to be happy!"

"Okay, just so you know!"

When Morgan finished grilling the hamburgers, everyone gathered in the sunroom to enjoy the meal. As they ate, Reid told about the close encounter with the TV station, while Christine assured everyone that Eleanor was handling the situation. Rossi then recounted several entertaining stories about his readings and book signings, while the twins wanted to tell everyone about their exciting weekend with Uncle Derek and Aunt Penelope.

Early evening found the twins safely belted into their car seats with Morgan driving as they pulled out of the driveway.


	94. Chapter 94

As they watched the SUV drive off, Rossi turned to Christine. "Well, Kiddo, make any decisions?" he asked.

Christine shook her head. "Dave, I just don't know," she told him sadly, as she slowly sat down on the front steps.

"Well, you have two good men there," Ross opinioned as he sat down next to her and picked up her hand. "Aaron wants to court you and win your heart. He is honest, and caring, and has already been a good father with Jack. As for Reid – Well, I have faith in Reid. He's still trying to figure things out, but I have no doubt he will make the right decision in the end."

"Aaron Hotchner," Christine replied thoughtfully. "When he found out I was pregnant he immediately offered to marry me because he was taught that that is the right thing to do. I have to admire him for that. He is also willing to back off, take things slow, and work to develop a relationship. He is attentive and caring, and is honestly concerned about me and the babies. And, you can't argue with success - Look at Jack. He must be doing something right. However, I realize that Aaron will always be an Alpha male. As much as he tries to modify his behavior, he will still want to dominate in every situation he finds himself in. That is going to lead to some head butting. Plus, I get the feeling that being known as the father of twins will play directly into his male ego. If they are fraternal, which I strongly suspect they are, he can brag about how two of his 'swimmers' made the grade at the same time. On top of that, there is the issue of JJ."

"You noticed," Rossi commented.

"You're not the only observant one," Christine told him. "I know they have feelings for each other and have had for a long timer. The question is, how strong are they?"

"You seem to have thought this through." Rossi smiled at her. "Continue."

"Spencer – Well Spencer is currently busy re-exploring the world with David and Diana," Christine said thoughtfully. "That open, always eager to learn mind of his will serve him and the twins, as well as any future children, well. And, he is honestly trying to please me and take care of me, even if he is a little awkward about it. However, I get the feeling he expects me to be the same person I was 'before'. He just doesn't want to accept the fact that I have changed. I also realize that on occasion he still needs a little 'guidance' when dealing with people. I suspect that up until now Penelope, JJ, Blake, and probably even Morgan have been helping him. In addition, I know that I still need help working through my issues. I sincerely question the wisdom of burdening him with that."

"Two different men – Two different situations," Rossi agreed.

"Then, there is 'What's Behind Door Number Three?'" Christine intoned.

"Door Number Three?" Rossi repeated

"The Dark Horse," Christine explained. "I keep thinking that what I need is someone who knows me as I am now, recognizing my flaws and accepting my failures, and who is willing to help me work to get past them. At the same time, they need to be willing to help me raise two children. That's a big job! In addition, they also need to understand that when I need to write, I need to write! If it is lunch time and I am writing, don't bother me about eating; just set a sandwich on the corner of my desk and I will get to it when I reach a good stopping point. There are times when writing totally consumes me, and they will definitely need to realize that."

"Do you have someone in mind for this position?" Rossi asked, interested.

"Not yet, but that still leaves me open to Option Number Four - Go It Alone," Christine concluded. "That was my original plan, and that is still a distinct possibility."

Rossi smiled thoughtfully at Christine and squeezed her hand. "I just want you to know," he told her. "Whatever you decide, I will support you."

"Thanks! And, there is one other thing," Christine told him. "I realize now that I do need to talk to someone and get help. I assume you have a name and number?"

"Of course, Kiddo. I was just waiting for you to ask," Rossi told her as they stood up and, with arms wrapped around each other's waist, headed back into the house.


	95. Chapter 95

Aaron Hotchner was sitting at his desk as he anxiously checked his watch for the third time. This meeting was important and he was hoping for a good outcome. If only the time would move faster!

His day had not started out well. That morning, when he had stopped off at his dry cleaners, his claim ticket had proven to match that of a Little Lord Fauntleroy suit, obviously destined for a young boy who had been pressed into service in a wedding. Following his loud protestations, the counter clerk had promised to check into the situation and get back to him. He was particularly upset because he had been planning on wearing the missing suit when he took Christine out for dinner tomorrow evening (Assuming, of course, that they didn't get a case). Strange, he had been using that particular dry cleaners for several years now, and had never had a problem.

A knock on his door interrupted him before he could check his watch a fourth time.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal JJ, dressed in a dark business suit. "Agent Hotchner?" she inquired formally.

"Agent Jareau," he replied, just as formally. "Please, come in. Have a seat." He gestured towards his guest chairs.

"I want to start by apologizing," JJ began nervously after she had sat down. "Both for the position I put you in and the position I put the team in. My actions were inexcusable."

"You've discussed them with someone?" Hotch asked.

"I have completed counseling," JJ confirmed. "Both anger management and lifestyle. The later was at a residential center where I spent several weeks. And, I have come to realize several things."

She looked at Hotch who nodded encouragingly.

"First off, I was mad at the world but, mostly, mad at myself," she told him. "Will had left me and was moving on with his life, while I felt stuck in mine. That morning – Well, the previous evening I had found out that Will and his new wife were expecting a second baby. And, that hurt! Particularly since Will and I had agreed to wait a few more years before giving Henry a sibling."

She paused for a moment and then continued. "I was jealous. Not just of Will and his new wife, but of Spencer, and of you, and of everyone else."

"I think I understand," Hotch told her. "I know Haley and I – Well, I have regrets there, too."

"However, the most important thing that I realized during my therapy," JJ looked at him with her blue eyes. "Is that I really want to be here with the team, Hotch. This is where I belong!"

"You do understand you will be on probation for the first 90 days, and will be subject to supervision, don't you?" Hotch warned her. "You will also have to undergo a psychiatric exam and be recertified for your firearms and your combat training."

"I understand, and have no problem with that!"

Hotch stood up and held out his hand. "Welcome back JJ!"

"Thanks Hotch!"


	96. Chapter 96

A week later, Hotch was in his office making an early morning phone call to his bank. "What do you mean, you can't find anything wrong?" he asked. "This is a new card. You just sent it to me two weeks ago."

He looked up as Garcia stuck her head in his office. "We have a case," she whispered.

He nodded. "Gather everyone in the conference room," he told her. "I'll be right there."

Hotch was closing up his phone as he walked past Rossi's office. "Problem?" Rossi asked as he came out to join him. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. You were getting a little upset."

"My ATM card," Hotch explained. "When I tried using it this morning, the machine rejected it. According to the bank, they can't find any problem with either the machine or my account. Their suggestion is that the magnetic strip is defective."

"That is a possibility," Rossi agreed.

"But, that was what was wrong with my old card," Hotch objected. "I have only had this new card for two weeks, and it worked fine when I first received it. I can't imagine what has gone wrong!"

Rossi just looked thoughtful.

The case that Garcia presented that morning involved multiple murders taking place in the Green Mountains area of Vermont. Unexpectedly, their new Section Chief, Matt Cruz, elected to go with them.

"I want you to understand that I am not questioning your leadership," he told Hotch. "I just want to better understand the dynamics of your team. After all, they do have the best success rate in the BAU."

"Of course," Hotch agreed. "We'll be happy to have you accompany us."

As usual, Garcia checked in with the team during the flight to update them.

"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen," she began her recitation. "Our madman or woman du jour is entertaining themselves by meticulously removing the eyes and ears, as well as the toes of young people who happen to live in the area around Marymount, Vermont. Pictures and details have been sent to your tablets, and I don't even want to think about them!"

"This type of unsub frequently starts by mutilating animals," Morgan observed.

"I am currently running a search of everyone in the area who has been arrested for or suspected of animal abuse within the past 15 years," Garcia informed him. "When I have the list, you will get it ASAP."

"They may also – " JJ started.

"Fire bug, I know," Garcia interrupted her. "And, I am also running a list of them, going back 15 years. Once I have it I will try matching it with List A (for animal mutilators) and if there are any matches, I will forward them to you."

"Is there anything else we need to ask you for?" Rossi asked, sarcastically.

"Not that I know of," Garcia replied pertly. "But, if I think of anything I will let you know once I have your answer. Over and out!" She signed off.

"How much do we pay her?" Chief Cruz asked.

"Not enough," Hotch opinioned. "Now, what do we know about this area in general, and these crimes in particular?"

By the time the jet landed, Hotch had the team organized and ready for action. As they drove away from the airstrip, Chief Cruz commented. "That has to be the most complete briefing I have ever attended. Is your team always that on top of things?"

Hotch was busy studying the road in front of him as he responded. "We try to be prepared when we land. It can make the difference between life and death for the unsub's next victim. Also, we need to get the locals on board as quickly as possible. Showing that we know what we are doing helps with that."

The team had just finished lunch and was waiting for the local sheriff's officers to gather so they could give them the profile they had developed of the unsub, when Rossi's cell phone rang. He glanced at the screen, about to send the message to voice mail; then, he took a second look. Nodding to Hotch and Chief Cruz, he stepped out of the room.

Blake was standing nearest the door and, without meaning to eavesdrop, could overhear the conversation.

"Sonia," he answered the phone. "Is something wrong?"

After a brief pause he asked, "What do you mean, she's gone?" The anxiety in his voice was palpable.

"You're sure? You've check checked everywhere? Luis too?" Rossi was beginning to sound upset.

"Okay. Don't touch anything further. Let me call Garcia and Anderson and get them out there to help you," he said. "I'll call you back and let you know when to expect them.

Blake stepped out into the hallway. "I didn't mean to overhear," she said. "But, Dave, is everything alright? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Rossi looked up from his cell phone. "Yes," he told her. "If you will fill in for me on the profile presentation, I need to make some calls right away." He moved further down the hallway.

With Blake filling in, the profile presentation went smoothly and the local officers' questions were soon answered. As the officers left, Hotch and Cruz both turned to Blake. "Where is Rossi?" Hotch asked.

"Doesn't he usually participate?" Cruz inquired.

"Something came up," Blake hedged. "He had to go down the hall for a few minutes. He should be back shortly."

Rossi chose that moment to return to the conference room. "Everyone," he said, "We have a problem."


	97. Chapter 97

"What do you mean, Christine has disappeared?" Hotch demanded.

"She can't just disappear. She's pregnant," Reid added.

"Yes, she can. The last time she disappeared she was pregnant and we didn't find her for over three years," JJ reminded him.

"Well, according to Sonia, she's definitely gone," Rossi reported. "It seems that this morning, after finishing breakfast, Christine told Sonia she was going into my study to send some e-mails. When Sonia went to check on what she wanted for lunch, Christine wasn't there. So, Sonia went upstairs and checked her suite. There was no sign of her there either. She then checked the entire house. When she couldn't find Christine, she called Luis and together they checked the house again. After that, Luis went outside and checked the grounds, including the garage and the gardener's shed. She's not there!"

"What have you already done?" Blake asked.

"I called Garcia and asked her to get Kevin to cover for her at the office," Rossi reported. "She and Anderson are heading out to the house. Garcia is going to check out my home computer and Christine's laptop, as well as look at Christine's rooms to see if she can spot anything Sonia missed. Anderson will check the house inside and out for signs of an intruder. Then, if necessary, he will get with Luis and decide the best way to search the neighborhood."

"She has been seeing a therapist, right?" JJ asked, looking at Rossi. "I assume you are listed as her contact if any warning signs appear?"

"Yes," Rossi confirmed. "And, her therapist hasn't contacted me about anything."

"The last time I spoke with her about it, she told me that she felt her therapy was going quite well," Hotch announced authoritatively.

"She told me that she felt her experiences had given her new insight, and that she was considering contacting the university to see about updating her credentials so she could begin working at the lab again," Reid countered.

"Okay, guys, back off! Now, I hate to ask this, but how many people know who she actually is?" Morgan asked. "We might be looking at a kidnapping for ransom."

"Who she actually is?" Chief Cruz repeated. "Are you telling me this woman really isn't Christine Nichole Nielson? What exactly are you saying?"

The team exchanged looks. "Chief Cruz," JJ began. "Have you heard of a book called _Summer Smiles, Winter Tears_?"

"Of course I have!" Cruz looked at JJ as if she were an idiot. "Everyone I know has read it, and most of them have read it twice – Including me!"

"And, the author is?" Blake asked quietly.

"Nichole – u - m - m - m Spencer," Cruz stuttered. "You're telling me?"

"Yeah, Man," Morgan spoke up. "It's her."

"That book was a best seller for how many weeks?" Cruz asked.

"A lot," Rossi temporized. "And, the paperback is scheduled to come out in time for the Christmas market."

"As I understand it, the movie rights are currently being negotiated?" Cruz continued. "Along with a video game? There is a lot of money floating around that lady."

"If someone discovered who she is, that could lead to a sizeable ransom demand," Morgan observed.

"Do we need to involve the locals?" Blake wondered.

"Let's wait and see if Sonia hears anything," Rossi suggested. "She and Luis know what to do if there is a ransom demand. She and I are keeping in close contact and she'll let me know immediately."

"If we do hear from someone, we will need to be very careful with how we proceed," Hotch cautioned.

"Only about 35% of all kidnap victims are returned alive after the ransom has been paid," Reid pointed out nervously.

"Reid, over here," Rossi called out, gesturing for Reid to follow him into the hallway.

After he had led the way down the hallway and into another conference room, Rossi turned to the young agent.

"Spencer, I haven't said anything about some of the 'incidents' you have instigated recently," Rossi began. "I realize that you are trying to gain a tactical advantage on Aaron by unnerving him and, frankly, I don't blame you. I've done some pretty crazy things myself in order to win a lady. However, if you are responsible for Christine's disappearance, I swear I will come down on you so fast and so hard you won't know what hit you! I know people and **I will not** hesitate to call them!"

Reid paled in the face of Rossi's fury. "Dave, I swear to you, on anything you want me to swear on, that I had nothing to do with this!" he blurted out. "I am just as scared and worried as you are!"

"Okay, Kid," Rossi softened. "We'll go from here. Although – "

"What?"

"I really do need to thank you for deprogramming that computer chip in Aaron's car last Saturday. When he had to cancel their dinner date because he couldn't get his car started, I got to take Christine out to dinner. We hadn't done that in a while, and we really had a good time. I would suggest, though, that in the future, before you do anything like that again, you make sure that you are in a position to step in and take her out yourself."

"Okay - ," Reid still wasn't going to admit to anything.

"And, I also want to commend you on the way you arranged for his laundry to put extra starch in his shirts," Rossi continued. "It was well worth it to watch his discomfort as his neck chaffed for over eight hours that day. It will be at least a week before that rash completely heals up. Now, let's find Christine!"


	98. Chapter 98

"Team!" Rossi and Reid had returned to the conference room and Hotch was calling to get the group's attention. "It seems that Dave already has things moving in the right direction to locate Christine. I am sure we will be hearing from Garcia and Anderson as soon as they have finished their initial investigation. Meanwhile, we need to concentrate on this case. Who has anything to contribute?"

The team immediately went into high gear. Reid completed fine-tuning his geographic profile, pinpointing the unsub's comfort zone. Morgan then began looking for someone who knew the area in question, and quickly discovered that the station's receptionist had lived in that area all her life She was able to fill in details concerning the surrounding terrain and it's inhabitants.

Blake called Kevin to see what Garcia had uncovered before she left the office. As it turned out, she had almost completed building the two lists of possible suspects. Once Kevin had the final versions compiled, he forwarded them to Blake who began examining them closer, narrowing down the suspect pool.

After Blake had finished compiling the final suspect list, JJ went over it with the last two victims' families. Immediately, one name jumped out. When JJ received the potential unsub's address from Kevin, the team discovered that it was on the outer edge of Reid's designated comfort zone.

Chief Cruz watched the team's progress on the case with amazement. "Your team seems to know what needs to be done before it needs doing," he exclaimed to Hotch. "And, even with their personal concerns, they are making rapid progress."

"They have had a great deal of experience and are also very good at compartmentalization," Hotch explained as he read the latest text message from Kevin. "Now, if you would like to accompany me, we need to run this name past the local law enforcement officials."

"You were right!" the Sheriff exclaimed when Hotch told him. "You said in your profile that we probably knew the guy and we do! Everybody in town knows Jackson Cannady. He has a reputation for being an odd duck, but I never would have suspected him of doing anything like this!"

"Do you know where we can find him?" Hotch asked. "And, keep in mind that we need to move quickly. If he even suspects we are on to him, he may take off into the woods and then you may never find him!"

"Hotch, Reid, everyone!" Rossi rushed into the conference room. "They found her. She's safe!"

"What? Where?" JJ asked.

"Actually, the neighbors found her," Rossi clarified. "The Colemans live about three quarters of a mile down the road. He's retired military and she's a retired nurse. When they let their dog out this evening, he started barking and carrying on. Colonel Coleman went out to check, and found Christine huddled against the back of the garage. He knows her history, and immediately suspected a PTSD episode. After he and his wife coaxed Christine into the house, they immediately called Sonia. She and Garcia are on their way to get her."

"Is she okay?" Reid asked anxiously.

"According to Mrs. Coleman, she's cold and has some scratches and bruises, but there doesn't seem to be anything seriously wrong," Rossi reported.

"That's good news!" Hotch agreed. "However, we still need to help take Jackson Cannady into custody before we can leave!"

The operation to pick up Jackson Cannady, with the smallest show of force possible, proceeded smoothly with both the local sheriff's department and the BAU team working together.

As the team helped escort the prisoner back to the station, they all received two pictures sent to their cell phones by Garcia. The first showed Anderson carrying a sleeping Christine, and the second showed Christine asleep in her bed.

As the team milled around the station, waiting to leave, Hotch closed up his cell phone and signed resignedly. "It seems we have missed our window of opportunity," he told them. "It's too late for us to take off. The airstrip has closed down for the night."

"Hotch!" Reid protested. "I need to check on Christine!"

"We all do," Rossi reminded the young agent. "However, if it's not safe to fly – "

"Christine would not want us risking our lives when we already know she is safe," Blake opinioned. "And, we should be able to leave early tomorrow morning, right?" 

As the team dejectedly headed out to spend the night at the local motel, Morgan stole a moment to speak privately with the station's receptionist. The self-satisfied look on his face after he finished the conversation made Hotch wonder. 


	99. Chapter 99

It was late the next morning when the team's two SUVs pulled into Rossi's driveway. As the team members, along with Chief Cruz, piled out of the vehicles, Sonia opened the front door and began waving at them.

"Everyone –Quiet!" she demanded. "She doesn't need to be upset any further!"

"Christine is okay, isn't she?" Reid questioned worriedly.

"What about the babies?" Rossi questioned.

"Come in quietly," Sonia instructed the group. "And, everyone goes directly into the living room – No exceptions!"

As the team entered Rossi's house, they immediately noticed that Luis was conspicuously blocking the hallway leading to the sunroom. When Reid approached him, he just raised his hand and pointed towards the living room.

"I assume Christine is at the back of the house," Hotch stated once they were all standing in the living room.

"That's right," Sonia confirmed. "And, Penelope is with her."

"Where is Anderson?" Morgan asked, looking around.

"He's upstairs in a guest room, sleeping," Sonia replied. "After we got Christine home yesterday evening, he spent the remainder of the night sitting up in her study, in case she woke up during the night confused. When Penelope got up this morning, they traded places."

"She is okay, though?" Reid questioned again.

"Just some scratches and bruises," Sonia assured him. "However, I am not letting all of you go charging back into the sunroom to see her. You'll upset her. I am allowing one visitor at a time!"

Rossi took a step towards his housekeeper. "I claim seniority," he declared. "Anyone have problem with that?" He looked around defiantly. No one dared object.


	100. Chapter 100

When Rossi walked into the sunroom, he found Garcia sitting in a chair, knitting and talking quietly with Christine, who was curled up on the matching loveseat.

"Christine?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Dave – You're back!" she exclaimed, sitting up.

"You're okay?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes, now I am, and I am so – so - sorry about everything," Christine exclaimed. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" She began sobbing. "I've upset everybody!"

"That's okay, Kiddo," Rossi reassured her as he sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "Everyone knows it's not your fault."

As Christine continued sobbing against his shoulder, he hesitated for a moment and then began rubbing her back. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Why don't we wait a minute until I stop crying, and then get everyone back here?" Christine suggested between sobs. "I strongly suspect they are all waiting in the living room, and that way I'll only have to say this once."

"You definitely know this team," Hotch exclaimed a short time later as he led everyone into the sunroom.

"We were terribly worried about you," Blake added.

"Why don't you just take your time and tell us about it?" JJ suggested.

"Okay. But, first, why don't you all sit down?" Christine suggested. "If you keep standing around like this, I'm going to end up with a stiff neck."

Hotch quickly claimed the seat on her right side, while Reid settled cross-legged on the floor in front of her. Garcia stood up so Morgan could take the chair she had been occupying, and then made herself comfortable on his lap. Blake, JJ, and Chief Cruz pulled chairs over from elsewhere in the room and everyone settled in to listen.

Christine closed her eyes and began. "I remember I was sitting at the desk in your study and had just turned the computer on when I realized that the sun coming through the shutters reminded me of – That Place. That's when I panicked. I don't know what it was, but I just knew I had to get out of there!"

"I remember saving my file and logging off the computer. After that, things get really confused. I kind of remember trees, and bushes, and a stream. But, that's all I remember until I found myself in the Colemen's kitchen, shivering and wrapped in a blanket, with Mrs. Coleman handing me a mug of hot chocolate."

"I am so sorry I worried everyone. I didn't mean to!" Her voice caught in her throat.

"It's not your fault," Blake told her kindly. "Episodes like this are to be expected after what you went through."

"That's what my therapist told me," Christine sighed. "But, I still feel awful about upsetting you."

"Don't worry about that, it's over and you're okay," Rossi told her as he gave her a hug. "And, now, the first thing I need to do after lunch is fix that shutter."

"There's no need to," Garcia spoke up. "Anderson and Luis took care of it first thing this morning."

"Anderson is a good man," Hotch spoke up. "I don't tell him so often enough."

"Okay, then, lunch," Rossi stood up, motioning for everyone to join him. "If I smell right, Sonia has been busy all morning getting it ready for us."

"Not yet - Just a moment," Morgan spoke up. 


	101. Chapter 101

"Just a minute," Morgan moved Garcia off his lap and stood up. "Before we go to lunch, I need to give both of you something."

He reached down on the floor next to the chair he had been sharing with Garcia, and picked up a canvas bag. Reaching inside, he took out two flat boxes and handed one each to Christine and Garcia.

"Thank you, Derek!" Christine hesitated a moment before opening the box. "Maple sugar candy!" she gasped. "Derek, how did you know I absolutely love it? And, these designs are beautiful. Thank You!"

"Sweet things always like sweet things! That's how I knew," Derek bantered back. He switched his attention to Garcia.

"Baby Girl, aren't you going to open yours?" he asked.

"It's the same thing, isn't it?" Garcia asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," was the canny reply. "Maybe you had better check!"

After sitting back down, Garcia carefully took the top off her box. "See," she began. Then, she took a second look. The cellophane covering the candies had been carefully slit open over the center crème and, buried in the candy, was a ring.

"Derek?" she looked questioningly at him.

"I know this probably isn't the romantic proposal you have been dreaming about all your life," Morgan sounded slightly shaky as he got down on his knees and took her hand. "But, when Christine disappeared I started thinking. What if it had been you? What if my Baby Girl disappeared, and I never had the opportunity to tell her how I really feel about her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her? I couldn't live with that!"

"Now, if your answer is 'Yes' we will go out right now and buy you any ring you want. That one in there is just one I picked up at the truck stop when I bought the candy and isn't meant to be permanent. If your answer is 'Maybe', well, we'll start thinking about a ring and, when the time is right, we'll go out and get one for you. And if, heaven forbid, your answer is 'No' – Well, at least I told you how I feel about you."

"Morgan? Derek?" Garcia was trying not to cry. "You idiot! Of course my answer is **YES**!"

As Morgan bent down to kiss his fiancé, he took a moment to smile at Christine.

After the applause and congratulations had died down, the team headed into the kitchen to see what Sonia had prepared for their lunch. As Christine started to stand up, Hotch put his hand out to stop her.

"You stay here," he told her authoritatively. "Sit back down and put your feet up. I'll bring you something."

"Aaron, you don't have to," she objected.

"I know that, I want to," he countered. "Now, what would you like?"

Christine smiled at him. "Anything Sonia makes is good," she told him. "You decide."

Reid stood by uneasily watching the exchange. There was an undercurrent there, and he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

As Hotch left to go into the kitchen, JJ leaned close to Reid and whispered in his ear. "Ask her what she would like to drink. Then, you get it for her. And, when the time comes, be sure to check if she wants desert."

Reid shot JJ a grateful look before walking over to speak with Christine.

As everyone was finishing their lunch, Chief Cruz stood up and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"It's no secret that I accompanied you on this case in order to get a better picture of your team and how it operates," he began. "And, I must say, I was impressed. Despite the personal problem which arose during the course of working this case, you still managed to stay professional and handle the situation. The case was solved in record time, and I have no doubt lives were saved because of you. My congratulations to all of you!"

"Agent Hotchner," he concluded. "I would like a word with you." With Chief Cruz leading the way, the two agents left the room.

Later, as Christine was walking with the team out to their SUVs, Garcia turned to her. "I need to apologize to you," she began.

"Penelope, what for?" Christine asked.

"For not being there for you," Garcia told her. "I should have been here for you during the past few months. You were out here all by yourself, and I never even called. We used to be friends, and that's not what friends do!"

Christine looked over and saw that JJ was already getting into one of the vehicles. She then turned back to Garcia. "Penelope, I understand that you are in a difficult position," she told the tech. "JJ has been your best friend for years. I don't expect you to take sides."

"Still, I should have done something," the tech insisted. She hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to go for lunch on Saturday?" she suggested. "I don't know if you have your drivers' license yet, but I'll drive out and pick you up."

"I'd like that," Christine assured her.


	102. Chapter 102

It was several weeks later, on a Monday morning in late November, when Rossi realized there was a problem. He had finished making breakfast, and noticed that Christine hadn't yet put in an appearance. Concerned, he went upstairs to her suite and cautiously knocked on the door to her bedroom.

"H-m-m-m?" the response was muffled and sounded nothing like her usual, cheerful early morning response.

Rossi pushed the door open. "Christine?" he asked. "Breakfast?"

"Oh, Okay," her eyes were unfocused as she struggled to sit up. "I'll be right down."

"Are you okay?" Rossi questioned as he approached her bed. "You're not running a fever, are you?"

"I'm fine," was the response. "Just a little tired."

Rossi put his hand on her forehead to check for a fever, and then took a closer look at the pregnant woman as she sat up. "Just a little tired?" he questioned. "Young lady, look at me!"

Slowly Christine tipped her head up to look at him. "I'm okay!" she insisted.

"No, you are not!" Rossi asserted. "You are totally exhausted! Now, I want you to tell me exactly what you did this past weekend - And, remember, I want to know everything!"

"Everything," Christine repeated. "Starting – Friday night?"

"That's right." Rossi sat down on the side of her bed and made himself at home. "Friday night."

"Well, Friday night I went to dinner at Eleanor's house. You went with me. Eleanor wanted me to meet her niece who has also had two sets of twins. Then, Saturday morning, Aaron picked me up and we went to Jack's soccer game, and then the three of us went out to lunch and a movie, then back to Aaron's for a while so I could change my clothes, and then he and I went out to dinner. He brought me home just after midnight. Sunday morning, I went over to Spencer's and he, I, and the twins went to the park and played kickball and had a picnic lunch, and then we went to the observatory, and then for a walk. We went back to his place for a pizza dinner and then I came home." Christine paused to catch her breath.

"Is that all?" Rossi questioned sarcastically.

"Dave, is something wrong?" Christine asked hesitantly.

"What is wrong is that you are six and a half months pregnant with twins and you are running around trying to keep up with everyone and their brother!" Rossi was exasperated. "You shouldn't be running around like that. No wonder you feel like shit!"

"Dave, I need to spend an equal amount of time with everyone," Christine protested. "I can't appear to be playing favorites. You know that!"

"What I do know, is that this has got to come to an end!" Rossi declared emphatically. "I am now taking charge!"

"You, young lady," he continued, "Are going to spend the day in bed. I am moving you into my suite where you will be closer to Sonia so she can keep an eye on you, plus you will have the adjoining bath as well as a flat screen TV. Your laptop, cell phone, and anything you are working on, will stay here in your rooms."

"Dave!" Christine protested. "I can't lie in bed all day!"

"Okay, just until noon, then," Rossi capitulated. "But, you are still confined to my suite, without your computer or any work, for the rest of the day. You are going to get some rest!"

When Rossi arrived at the BAU offices, the first thing he did was visit Garcia's lair.

"Penelope, Kitten," he told her. "I need your help."

"Name It!" Garcia replied cheerfully.

"You are tracking Christine's doctor's appointments, right?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Garcia assured him. "I have a schedule worked out so the three of you rotate on accompanying her to her appointments. And, if you are out of town and I end up going instead, I rework the calendar as necessary."

"Good! I need some additions made to the calendar, and I need access to it."

Rossi's next stop was Hotch's office. "Aaron, my office, right now," he barked at the startled Team Leader. He then leaned over the banister and looked into the bullpen. "Reid!" he called out. "My office – Now!"

When he had the two puzzled agents in his office, Rossi began. "I want you both to know that, thanks to the two of you, Christine was so exhausted this morning that she couldn't get out of bed. She is currently resting in my suite where she will be spending the rest of the day. She's lucky, being pregnant with twins it could have been much worse. What were the two of you thinking? And, what do you have to say for yourselves, running her around for hours on end?" He glared at the two men.

"Christine's alright, isn't she?" Hotch worried. "She didn't say anything about being tired and seemed okay when I took her home Saturday night. We were a bit later than I had intended because I had a problem with my car's GPS."

"Did you call the doctor?" Reid asked. "I made sure she ate properly and drank plenty of liquids when she was with us on Sunday."

"Christine is okay. Sonia is keeping an eye on her," Rossi assured the two agents. "However, as of right now, there are going to be changes made."

"What do you propose?" Hotch questioned.

"Garcia is expanding the calendar she has been using to track Christine's doctors appointments," Rossi told the two men. "And, I will be using it to schedule all her 'dates' with you two. I am going to make sure everything is spaced out so she has plenty of time to rest between outings and isn't becoming exhausted. Any questions?"

"Well, she already agreed to – " Hotch began.

"Send me an e-mail and I'll check her schedule," Rossi interrupted him.


	103. Chapter 103

As Rossi pulled into his driveway that evening, he noticed that Reid's car was already parked in front of the house. When he walked into the house, Sonia was waiting for him. 

"Dr. Reid just got here a couple of minutes ago," she said. "He had some flowers for Christine. You didn't say she couldn't have visitors, so I let him go up. I hope that's okay?" 

"Flowers?" Rossi questioned with a smile. Maybe the young buck was learning a thing or two about courting a lady. Self-consciously he handed the flowers he had bought Christine to Sonia.

"That's okay," he confirmed. "How is dinner coming? Is there enough for one more?"

"Dr. Reid?" Sonia smiled. "Of course! He could use a good meal. He's too skinny."

"Good!" Rossi told her. "And, why don't you use these flowers for our centerpiece?"

As he turned to go up the stairs, Sonia stopped him. "Agent Hotchner also sent flowers," she told him.

When he got to the top of the stairs, Rossi paused in the door of his sitting room to watch Reid and Christine as they sat together on the couch. Reid was hesitatingly stroking Christine's stomach, and they looked like an ad for – He thought about it for a moment – Life insurance, baby furniture, something like that. They were undeniably an attractive young couple. Guiltily, he pushed his jealous feelings to the side as he knocked on the doorframe.

"U-m-m- " he cleared his throat.

Reid leapt to his feet. "You didn't say anything about my not coming over," he reminded the older agent. "However, if you want me to leave – "

"Calm down Spencer!" Rossi told him. "Sit, stay. And, I assume you're free to stay for dinner?"

"JJ told me she would take the twins for the evening," Reid reported cheerfully. "So, I'm all set."

"I see Garcia helped you pick out some flowers," Rossi looked at the colorful riot of flowers, thrust into a vase sitting on the coffee table.

"I picked them out," Reid explained. "Garcia told me to get something 'Cheerful' and bright colors are supposed to be cheerful, so I picked out the bouquet with the biggest variety of bright colors in it that I could find."

"You're right – They are very cheerful," Christine praised him.

Rossi nodded at the formal floral arrangement of pink roses, carnations, and baby's breath sitting on an end table. "And those?" he questioned.

"Aaron," Christine confirmed.

Rossi noticed yet a third grouping of flowers on the matching end table.

Christine followed his eyes. "Luis brought them in this morning from the cutting garden," she told him. "Just like he does every Monday morning."

"Cutting garden?" Rossi asked. "Monday morning? Since when?"

"He and I put it in around the beginning of August," Christine told him. "It's part of the plantings I helped him arrange outside the windows of the breakfast nook."

"Okay - Maybe I should be more observant about what is going on in my own home," Rossi admitted guiltily.

He then smiled at the young couple. "I think it's about time for dinner," he announced. "Christine, I suspect you want to go freshen up – Change your clothes, maybe?"

Christine fixed him with a look. "Are you giving me permission to leave your suite?" she asked playfully.

"Yes," Rossi assured her. "But, take it easy!"

When Christine joined the two men for dinner, Rossi's floral contribution was in the center of the table.

"Dave?" Christine questioned. "Did you bring these? They are beautiful!"

"They seemed appropriate to the season," he commented modestly.

"Fall mums in yellow and russet with autumn leaves – They certainly are! I love them!" Christine gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank You!"

After the three of them had enjoyed a quiet dinner, Garcia checked in via Skype. "Hello, Girlfriend," she cooed over the connection. "Bet you can't guess what just happened over here!"

"U- m – m, probably not. You are going to have to tell me," Christine had her suspicions but didn't want to ruin Garcia's big reveal.

"Look!" Garcia squealed as she held up her left ring finger. "My Main Man finally came through!"

"That is beautiful!" Christine told her. "I can't wait to see that sparkler in person!"

"When is the big day?" Rossi chimed in.

"We haven't even thought about that yet," Garcia told him. "I want to just enjoy being engaged for a while first."

Morgan's face appeared on the screen. "That's what she says now," he opinioned. "But, I'm waiting – " 


End file.
